EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por AMELIA SALAZAR Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 1: Y SE HIZO OFICIAL

En esta historia voy a tratar de enlazar la serie de televisión con la película 2 de Sakura "LA CARTA SELLADA" voy a contar brevemente la historia de la película para que entiendan esta historia, espero les guste.

Capítulo 1:

Syaoran y Sakura están despidiéndose en el aeropuerto, están tranquilos porque saben los dos que su amor es correspondido, ella está feliz porque él le acaba de dar el oso de felpa que tiene en las manos,

- - nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad? -Le pregunta Sakura

Syaoran ve por la ventana del avión toda la ciudad y se pregunta:

- ¿cuánto tiempo pasara para volver a ver a su querida Sakura?

Al llegar a Hong Kong en el aeropuerto están esperándolo su Madre, sus hermanas y desde luego su prima que está enojada porque su primo no había esperado a que Sakura le diera una respuesta

- - pues bien ¿cómo te fue con eso?, cuando hablamos estabas muy triste pero ahora te veo muy animado –empezó hablando Meiling

Quería saber si había alguna novedad.

En su casa le habían preparado una reunión de bienvenida, a él no le gustaba mucho la idea pero como todos estaban contentos de tenerlo de regreso después de casi dos años de ausencia el no dijo nada.

- - ¿Que paso con Kinomoto? –volvió a preguntar Meiling

- Después hablamos de eso –le contesta Syaoran con una sonrisa, que hace que Meiling se quede más intrigada que antes

- Bueno, veo que has incrementado mucho tú magia –dice su Madre

- Así es Madre, pero me faltan muchos más, si supieras los sustos que nos metió Jiraguisawa te darías cuenta de que mis poderes son insignificantes –Syaoran

- ¿Jiraguisawa? Quien es esa persona –pregunto una de sus hermanas (nota: no se los nombres de ellas, solo sé que son 4)

- Es un compañero de la escuela –responde Syaoran

- ¿Un compañero de la escuela? Pero si yo no lo conocí –comenta Meiling

- Es que entro cuando empezamos el segundo semestre de quinto año, quizás tú lo viste cuando fuiste de visita a Japón, pues se sentaba en el lugar donde estabas tú.

- Es cierto vi a un niño muy apuesto con lentes que me dijeron que venía de Inglaterra-Meiling

- Si es él –comenta Syaoran

- ¿Él? pero de quien están hablando nunca me hablaste de ese niño –pregunta su Madre

- - Pues ese niño resulto ser la reencarnación del mago Clow y si él no nos dice que es la reencarnación de Clow, nosotros no nos habríamos dado cuenta de que tenía poderes mágicos –contesta Syaoran

- - ¿Pero si te diste cuenta de que la profesora Mizuki tenía poderes?, ¿Cómo fue posible que no te dieras cuenta si se sentaba a tú lado? –Comenta Meiling

- - Lo que sucede es que tiene unos poderes mágicos impresionantes y siempre nos costó mucho trabajo solucionar las cosas entre los dos… Así que cuando estaba cerca de nosotros ocultaba muy bien su magia y solo la dejaba sentir para llamarnos –Syaoran

- - ¿Te refieres a la dueña de las cartas? –dice otra de sus hermanas

- - Sí a Sakura Kinomoto –Syaoran

- - Su poder es tal que en la última prueba que nos puso, hizo oscurecer el cielo y durmió a toda la ciudad y Sakura con su magia tenía que romper ese hechizo –Syaoran

- - "Así que eso fue lo que sentí" –piensa la madre

- - Pero con tu nivel de magia seguro que no tuviste ningún problema –comenta su madre

- - Pues sí, a Sakura no le pasó nada pero a mí sí… casi me quedo dormido y tuve que usar mucha magia para mantenerme despierto, Sakura no sabía qué hacer y no quería que me quedara dormido yo también, Pues su amiga Tomoyo y su hermano Touya estaban ahí a un lado dormidos –Syaoran

- - ¿Sakura? –pregunta su Madre

- - ¿eh? –se pone todo rojo Syaoran

- - Sí, se hicieron muy buenos amigos –dice Wein para sacar del apuro al joven

- - ya veo –contesta su madre

- - ¿Y que hizo Kinomoto? –pregunta otra de sus hermanas

- - Pues lanzo las cartas que todavía le quedaban y las convirtió en cartas Sakura al instante –Syaoran

- - Así resolvieron el problema, que fácil –dice Meiling

- - Pues no fue así, las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad no cambiaron –Syaoran

- - ¿No cambiaron? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- - Pues no, Yue y Kerberos se introdujeron en el báculo de Sakura para ver si con la fuerza de los tres podían cambiar las cartas, pero aun así las cartas no cambiaban por completo, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida, la alcance a tomar para que no se desplomara y se diera por vencida, ya que si no lograba destruir la magia todos se quedarían dormidos para siempre, ella me volteo a ver y me pregunto ¿qué haces Syaoran? Yo le dije "yo soy uno de los descendientes del mago Clow así que te podré ayudar el algo", "está bien" dijo y nos concentramos y con toda nuestra energía pudimos por fin cambiar las cartas, ella llamo a luz y toda la oscuridad que había desapareció en ese momento Eriol Jiraguisawa bajo y nos dijo "ya todo termino, ya has cambiado todas las cartas a cartas Sakura" –Syaoran

Así siguieron platicando y disfrutando de la cena que le habían preparado, cuando llego el momento de retirarse a descansar, Meiling no lo dejo ir.

- - ¡A mi no me dejas con la duda de lo que paso! –Meiling

- - Pues no fue nada en especial Meiling –le contesta Syaoran

- - ¡Ha no, te ves contento, algo paso a mí no me engañas! –Meiling

- - Pues bien te lo voy a decir, porque creo que no me vas a dejar de molestar hasta que te lo cuente ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- - ¡Pues no! –Meiling

- - Cuando estaba por bajar en el Aeropuerto para ir a tomar el avión llego ella corriendo –Syaoran

- - ¿Sakura? –Meiling

- - Si –Syaoran

- - ¿Pues cómo se enteró? ¿Cuándo hable con tigo por teléfono, me dijiste que no le habías dicho que te marcharías? –Meiling

- - Pues no sé, pero llego al aeropuerto, nos quedamos viendo sin saber que decir, en ese momento Wein se acercó y me dio el osito de felpa que había hecho para ella, me quede sorprendido, no supe que hacer, pero ella me miro con una dulce sonrisa y me pregunto que si le iba a dar el oso –Syaoran

- - ¿El oso? –pregunta Meiling

- - Si es que si haces un oso de felpa y se lo entregas a la persona que amas y este le pone tú nombre, quiere decir que tus sentimientos son correspondidos –Syaoran

- - ¡Que Romántico!, Así que en ese momento te dijo que te quería –Meiling

- - Pues no solo tuve tiempo de darle el oso y nos tuvimos que venir… Pero espero que me escriba dándome la respuesta –Syaoran

- - Pues ya verás que pronto recibirás esa carta –Meiling

- - Espero que sí –Syaoran

Aquí les empezare a contar algo de la película (cuando tengan oportunidad véanla ésta bellísima) (si consiguen la película el japonés les recomiendo que consigan la traducción al español, porque si no la tienen para ver los diálogos, no la van a entender)

Bueno la película trata de una carta que había sido creada por Clow, esta tenía el poder equivalente a las 52 cartas, pero en negativo, la teoría de Clow era la del Ying y el Yang Chino.

A todo poder positivo tiene que haber un poder negativo, para que las fuerzas se equilibren, así que al final creo una carta, la carta Vacío.

Pero como Clow sabía que era una carta muy peligrosa cuando se fue a vivir a Japón a Tomoeda puso la carta debajo de la casa para que nadie la pudiera encontrar.

Pero cuando Eriol regreso a Inglaterra la casa fue vendida y como era un terreno muy grande se construyó un parque de diversiones en ese lugar y demolieron la casa, quedando libre la carta sellada.

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Syaoran se fue.

Sakura está viendo una de las tantas películas que Tomoyo le ha filmado,

- - Claro hay que mantener en forma a las cartas –dice Tomoyo

- - Pero he tenido que leer muchos cuentos para crear monstruo para las películas –contesta Sakura.

- - Si pero desde que Eriol se fue no ha ocurrido nada extraño y de que otra forma puedes mantenerte en forma y mantener a las cartas en buenas condiciones.

Mientras en la tele se acabó la película y se ve que hay algo grabado que quedo atrás, la imagen de Syaoran ayudando a Sakura con su magia, ella se pone toda roja

- - Por cierto ¿Que has pensado acerca de Syaoran? –dice Tomoyo

- - ¿Tú también sabias Tomoyo? –Sakura

- - Pues claro, todo lo que se relaciona con tigo tengo que saberlo, así que dime ¿cuándo le piensas contestar? Le hablamos por teléfono, escríbele una carta, mándale un telegrama, hay muchas maneras en que le puedes contestar –Tomoyo

- - Lo sé pero él me lo dijo en persona y así me gustaría contestarle –Sakura

Al otro día se despierta Sakura

- – Es tarde… es tarde –Sakura

- - Pero si estas de vacaciones –dice Kero

- - Es que como es el festival de Tomoeda, todos tenemos que participar, la escuela está poniendo una obra de teatro –Sakura

- - ¡Ah!, con que por eso tienes prisa –Kero

- - Si, tengo que ensayar pues me toco el papel de princesa (Sakura toma las cartas las abre y se queda mirando la carta que ella creo "la llamaremos carta amor" la carta brilla ella se acuerda de Syaoran y se pone roja).

Aquí cabe aclarar que cada vez que Sakura piensa en Syaoran la carta brilla

Que dijeron ya platico la película, pues no. Solo lo indispensable.

Van Tomoyo y Sakura por el parque, ven un anuncio de un nuevo parque de diversiones.

- - Vamos a ver –dice Tomoyo

- - Queda donde estaba la casa de Eriol –comenta Sakura

- - Si vamos a ver cómo va –Tomoyo

- - Bueno –Sakura

Al llegar al lugar ven que todo ya está listo, pero en ese momento no hay nadie, cuando de repente Sakura siente una extraña sensación

- ¿una carta Clow? ¡No puede ser! –corre Sakura dentro del parque hacia donde siente la presencia de la carta,

Da una vuelta en una caseta y choca con alguien ella va a caer pero la persona la detiene para que no se caiga levanta la cabeza para pedir disculpas, Y ¡OOOOH! SORPRESA ERA

SHAORAN SU SHAORAN, LO TENIA FRENTE A ELLA.

- - ¡AAAAHHHAAA! -LOS DOS GRITAN AL VERSE.

- - ¡que sucede! –Meiling llega corriendo

- - Meiling también –se sorprende Sakura

- - Si venimos una semana de vacaciones –dice Meiling

Después están platicando en el parque del pingüino, Sakura y Meiling platican en los columpios, mientras Tomoyo y Syaoran están cerca recargados en un árbol

- - Sabes, como te dije en la carta, ya rompí mí compromiso con Syaoran, a él le gusta otra persona y yo no quiero ser la segunda –le explica Meiling

Sakura se pone roja

- - Syaoran, ¿también tienen vacaciones en Hong Kong? –dice Tomoyo

- - Si, Tomoyo ¿te has estado escribiendo Emails con Meiling? ¿Fue idea tuya que viniéramos? –Syaoran

- - Si ¿te ha molestado? –Contesta Tomoyo

- - No, pero no sé qué piense Sakura, ella todavía tiene que darme una respuesta –Syaoran

La película transcurre el todos los intentos que hace Sakura para decirle que a ella también le gusta mucho Syaoran, y la carta que empieza a robarse las cartas Sakura y va desapareciendo cosas.

El teléfono suena es Eriol que al recibir la carta que le envío Sakura donde le decía que en donde se encontraba su casa habían construido un parque de diversiones y habían derrumbado su casa, él se acordó de algo muy importante.

- - Hola habla Sakura –Sakura

- - Hola Sakura, habla Eriol –Eriol

- - Hola Eriol que sucede

- - Lo que te voy a decir es de suma importancia, no sé cómo no lo recordé antes, siendo esto tan importante –Eriol

- - ¿Pero qué sucede? Eriol –Sakura

- - Había una carta sellada debajo de la casa, al ser derrumbada, la carta quedo libre ¿has perdido alguna carta? –Eriol

- - Sí, algunas –Sakura

- - ¿Ha desaparecido algo? –Eriol

- - ¿Algo? –Sakura

- - Sí un edificio, una calle –Eriol

- - Un buzón, y un puente –Sakura

- - Esa es el poder de la carta, te tratara de robar todas las cartas y como ella no puede hacer algo su poder es el de desaparecer cosas incluso personas –Eriol

- - ¿Personas? –Sakura

- - Si, lo que tienes que hacer es convertirla en carta Sakura –Eriol

- - ¿En carta Sakura? –Sakura

- - Si pero al momento de que se transforme en carta, ella va tomar el sentimiento principal de la persona que tenga más magia y se lo robara –Eriol

- - ¿Qué? ¿Su sentimiento más importante se perderá? –Sakura

- - Así es, lo malo es que no recordaba nada hasta que me escribiste… No sé cómo no pude recordar esa carta tan importante –Eriol

En eso se corta la línea del teléfono y ya no pueden seguir hablando.

Eriol se queda preocupado, pues no sabe cómo puede ayudar a Sakura.

Al otro día Sakura habla con Syaoran.

- - ¿una carta sellada? –pregunto Syaoran

- - Si, Eriol me dijo que es una carta con el poder de las otras 52 –Sakura

- - ¿El poder que tienen todas las cartas la tiene una sola? –Syaoran

- - Si, pero cada vez que toma una carta hace desaparecer algo –Sakura

- - El puente –Syaoran

- - Si –Sakura

- - ¿Y te dijo que debemos hacer? –Syaoran

- - Convertirla en una carta Sakura, pero me dijo que al hacerlo la carta va a tomar el sentimiento más importante de la persona que tenga más poder… ¿Sabes? Cuándo fue el juicio final… pude ver un mundo sin amor… yo no quiero perder mi sentimiento principal ¿sabes lo que significa? –Sakura

- - Si, pero si no lo hacemos todos corren mucho peligro. Tenemos que hacerlo –Syaoran

- - ¿Ósea que no te importa que pierda mi sentimiento por ti? –Sakura

- - Es que no tenemos otra opción –Syaoran

Sakura sale corriendo.

Durante la presentación de la obra de teatro esta la mamá de Tomoyo la Sra. Sonomi feliz porque Sakura era el personaje principal de la obra, además que su hija iba a cantar así que llevo a varios camarógrafos profesionales para filmar el festival.

También llego el papá de Sakura el Sr. Kinomoto quienes se sentaron juntos, después llego su hermano con Yukito, justo cuando Sakura esta bailando con Syaoran un vals de la obra, desde luego que se enoja,

- ¿por qué tiene que estar con ese mocoso? –Touya

La obra continua la carta Vacío ve lo que están haciendo, rompe unas lámparas con su poder y llama a mas cartas, las cuales salen del vestido de Sakura ella grita, para tratar de detener a las cartas y en ese momento aparecen grande círculos negros que hacen desaparecer todo lo que contienen en ellos incluyendo las personas, Syaoran se lanza sobre Sakura para que no fuera absorbida por el circulo, Tomoyo y Meiling llegan corriendo.

- - Todos han desaparecido –grita Meiling quien también sabia de las consecuencias de la carta

Así como también llega Kerberos y Yue volando

- - Sakura estas bien –gritan los guardianes desesperados al ver el poder de la carta

- - Tengo que ir a convertirla en carta Sakura –dice Sakura

- - Yo voy contigo –se acerca Syaoran y los dos se quedan viendo fijamente (que mirada tan tierna y profunda como queriendo decirse todo y sabiendo que ese sentimiento esta a punto de perderse)

- - Yo también voy –Syaoran

- - Entonces será mejor que se pongan esto –Tomoyo les entrega unos trajes, rosa para Sakura y verde para Syaoran. (Lo más probable es que ya Hayan visto esos trajes ya que hay varias fotos con esos trajes por diferentes sitios)

- - Ahora no es tiempo de eso –Dice Meiling enojada

- - Claro que es tiempo, siempre que Sakura a estado en peligro ha tenido puesto uno de mis vestidos y siempre a regresado con una gran sonrisa, así que les pido se los pongan y regresen para seguir haciendo mis videos –Tomoyo

- - Si –dice Sakura

- - Si –dice Syaoran.

Están arriba de un edificio, viendo toda la ciudad vacía, ellos eran los únicos que quedaban.

(Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling y los guardianes)

En ese momento más carta salen del traje de Sakura ella trata de detenerlas, pero al igual que antes, no puede hacer nada.

En eso otro circulo aparece llevándose a Tomoyo y Meiling con el.

- - Adonde debemos ir –Dice Sakura

- - A donde volaron todas las cartas… al parque de diversiones –dice Yue

Llegan al parque la carta sigue tomando las pocas cartas que le quedan a Sakura, ella está desesperada pues todas las cartas se las está quitando, como va a poder convertirla en carta Sakura sin sus cartas, ¿qué va a hacer?

Yue ataca a la carta Vacío pero no logra hacerle nada

Vacío voltea asía Yue y lo hace desaparecer.

Kerberos se pone furioso y trata de atacar a Vacío, pero esta también lo hace desaparecer.

Syaoran observa todo y se da cuenta de que todo lo que perteneció al Mago Clow no le afecta en nada.

- - Mi poder no tiene nada que ver con Clow –dice Syaoran

Va tras la carta, que esta el una rueda de la Fortuna, él empieza a atacar a la carta con el poder del rayo.

La carta empieza a quejarse

- Me lastimas, no me hagas daño –Vacío

Syaoran salta y cuando va a atacarla con otra carta, ella crea otro círculo para desaparecerlo, pero Syaoran sale disparado aunque no se ve por dónde.

Sakura piensa que lo hizo desaparecer y va tras la carta, después de la persecución se encuentran dentro del edificio del reloj, Sakura está en lo alto pegada a la pared, con dos huecos a cada lado de ella para que no se pueda mover.

- ¿Por qué Haces esto? –pregunta Sakura

- Por qué ya no quiero estar sola, toda mi vida la eh pasado encerrada en un lugar oscuro sin nadie a mí alrededor, quería estar con mis amigas –contesta Vacío

- - Pero llevártelas a la fuerza eso no lo hace un amigo, no, no lo hace un amigo –Dice Sakura casi llorando

En ese momento todas las cartas se separan de Vacío. Vacío las ve que se alejan de ella y se pone a llorar, Sakura se pone muy triste al ver a la carta llorar, sabe que ella no escogió ser esa carta y que tiene que ayudarla para que ya no este triste, en ese momento las cartas se extienden formando un puente, por el cual Sakura camina hasta llegar a Vacío.

- - Si quieres tener amigos ¿porque no te conviertes en una carta Sakura? –Sakura

- - ¿Ya no estaré sola? –Vacío

- - No, tendrías muchos amigos –Sakura

- - Entonces conviérteme –le dice Vacío

- - Y no pude decirle a Syaoran que lo quiero mucho –Sakura se queda pensando

- - Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona tu vieja apariencia y transfórmate para servir a tú nueva dueña, te lo ordeno –Sakura

En ese momento la carta rodea a Syaoran en un círculo negro Sakura voltea y Grita

- - SYAORAN –Sakura

- - Tiene que ser lógico, en este momento yo tengo más magia porque tú has estado usando mucha magia para proteger a las cartas, pero no te preocupes, si una vez me enamore de ti seguro me volveré a enamorar –dice Syaoran

La carta cierra totalmente el circulo, Sakura empieza a llorar, en ese momento la carta Amor sale de entre su traje y se introduce en el círculo que rodea a Syaoran, en ese instante brilla todo el lugar y aparece una carta que le dice a Sakura.

- - No te preocupes no pasa nada –la nueva carta

Ella se queda viendo la carta es la misma chica pero esta abrazando un corazón y se ve que está feliz

- - Syaoran… Syaoran no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero te quiero mucho, eres la persona más importante para mí –dice Sakura voltea a ver a Syaoran

Syaoran está parado no sabe bien que fue lo que paso

Sakura se pone a llorar, pero el voltea y le dice

- - Yo también te quiero mucho, –Syaoran

En ese momento todo se empieza a iluminar y todo lo que había desaparecido volvió a aparecer poco a poco, desde luego los círculos de vacío que estaban a los costados de Sakura, no habían aparecido

Pero a ella eso no le importo.

- - Allá voy –Sakura

- - Espera un poco no te precipites, si esperas todo volverá a la normalidad – dice Syaoran

- - Pero tarda mucho –Sakura se lanza asía los brazas de SHAORAN

- – TE QUIERO MUCHO –Sakura

Nota: la carta se convirtió en la CARTA ESPERANZA

Aquí termina la película. Cuando se está lanzando Sakura y Syaoran tiene los brazos extendidos para cacharla.

Al recibirla Syaoran se funden en un gran abrazo y un gran beso, ya había pasado mucho tiempo que querían darse ese abraza, más en estos últimos días que temía Sakura perder ese sentimiento tan especial para ella.

- - Sabes… hace tiempo que soñaba con tenerte en mis brazos –dice Syaoran

- - Yo también… pero ¿porque me costó tanto trabajo poder contestarte? –Sakura

- - Creo que por la misma razón que me tomo a mi decirte que me gustabas –Syaoran

- - Creo que tienes razón, pero vamos a ver cómo están los demás –Sakura

Al salir a los primeros que encontraron fueron a Yukito y Kero el haciéndose pasar por muñeco pero Yukito estaba sonriendo pues vio al guardián tallándose los ojos cuando aparecieron de nuevo.

- - No te preocupes, Kerberos ya sé quién eres le dice Yukito

- - ¿Lo sabes? pues que bien así me podrás llevar con Sakurita, pues no creo poder transformarme en este momento y no sé dónde pueda estar –Contesta Kero

- - ¡Kero! ¡Yukito! ¿Están bien? -Grita Sakura al verlos.

Ellos voltean y sonríen, al ver a Sakura y Syaoran tomados de la mano

- - Lo sabía –dice Kero

- - Yo también –Contesta Yukito

Sakura y Syaoran llegan corriendo

- - ¿Yuki? ¿Kero? ¿Están bien? –Pregunta Sakura

- - Si… y veo que ustedes también –sonríe Kero

Los dos se sonrojan.

- - Buena elección –dice Yukito

- - Gracias –contestan los dos

- - Vamos a ver cómo están Tomoyo y la Chiquilla –interrumpe Kero

- - Tomoyo, Meiling ¿están bien? –Sakura

- - Si, Sakura estamos muy bien… y veo que lograron cambiar la carta, sabía que lo harían –Tomoyo

- - Y veo que por fin le respondiste –salta de felicidad Meiling al verlos tomados de la Mano

Se ponen rojos otra vez.

- - Verdad que valió la pena el viaje –le dice al oído Meiling a Syaoran

- - ¡Sí! –le sonríe Syaoran

- - Pero lástima que nos tengamos que ir mañana –Syaoran

- - ¡Pero todavía nos queda el día completo de Hoy! Así que a disfrutarlo –Meiling

- - si –Syaoran

- - Vamos a ver cómo están todos los que estaban en la obra –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Todos estaban bien pero buscando desde luego a Sakura y Syaoran, pues no los encontraban por ningún lado, no recordaban nada de lo que había pasado, pero si se acordaron que estaban viendo la obra de teatro y ellos eran los personajes principales.

- - Aquí estamos –grita Sakura feliz viendo que todos están bien

- - ¿En dónde estaban? Y ¿esas ropas? –preguntaban todos

- - Estábamos de aquel lado ¿no nos vieron? –Dijo Tomoyo

- - Pues hay que irnos –Comenta el profesor Terada, ya es muy tarde o "temprano" para estar fuera de sus casas.

- - ¡Sakura! –Grita el Señor Kinomoto

- - ¡Tomoyo! –Grita la señora Sonomi

- - Aquí estamos- voltean las niñas

- - Hola –saludo el señor Kinomoto al ver al joven Li de la mano de su Hija

- - Buenos días señor –contesta el joven soltando a Sakura y poniéndose muy derecho y algo sonrosado.

El señor Kinomoto solo lo ve

- - Quisiera pedirle permiso para que me permita ser novio de su hija

Sakura se pone Roja

Tomoyo desde luego que está filmando todo

Meiling no cree lo que acaba de escuchar

La Señora Sonomi quiere hacer trisas al joven, le habían quitado a su prima de 16 años, ella no podía permitir que se repitiera lo mismo con la hija de su prima.

Tomoyo trata de calmar a su mamá, pues los jóvenes visitantes se están quedando en su casa mientras están en Japón.

Claro que no sabe bien qué hacer si calmar a su mamá o seguir filmando el acontecimiento más especial en la vida de su mejor AMIGA.

El señor Kinomoto se sorprendió ante la seriedad del joven y la petición, se acordó de cuando él fue a hablar con el abuelo de su esposa y él se negó cuando pidió la mano de ella para casarse claro.

Ahora están muy jóvenes apenas tienen 12 años, no hay peligro de que se quieran llevar a su hija y para que meter a su hija en problemas, me están pidiendo permiso más vale dárselos a que quieran tener una relación a ocultas. Como el tubo él.

- - Por supuesto que te lo doy y te agradezco que me hayas pedido permiso –dijo el señor Kinomoto

Syaoran se inclina un poco para agradecer.

Y vuelve a tomar la mano de Sakura, quien sigue sonrojada por la petición de Syaoran

Meiling salta de gusto

Touya que estaba llegando, por el contrario esta sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de su padre, no lo puede creer, su monstruo se la estaba llevando el mocoso. Tenía ganas de hacerlo trisas.

Pero Yukito lo detuvo.

- - Cálmate, tú ya sabias que esto iba a pasar.

- - Si Yuki pero no pensé que fuera a pasar tan pronto –se agacha Touya

- - Lo sé –Yuki

La señora Sonomi al escuchar la respuesta ahora al que quiere matar es al Profesor Kinomoto.

- - Cálmate… acuérdate de todos los problemas que pasamos nosotros por su rechazo, pero fuimos muy felices… No quiero hacer con ellos lo que a nosotros nos hicieron –le sonríe el profesor Kinomoto

- - Está bien, creo que tienes razón… tienes razón –Murmuro la Sra. Sonomi

- - Le pido permiso para que me permita salir de paseo con su hija, al rato –Le pide Syaoran

- - Por supuesto y los espero esta noche para que vallan a cenar a la casa –Les invita el profesor

- - Con mucho gusto iremos –contesta Meiling emocionada y recordando lo bien que comió cuando se quedó a dormir con Sakura.

- - Bueno hay que irnos a preparar para nuestra primera cita –dice Tomoyo

Syaoran y Sakura se le quedan viendo

- - No es cierto… pero hay que arreglarlos para su primer cita, tengo los trajes perfectos para esta ocasión –Meiling emocionada

Llamo a su guarda espaldas y les pidió la camioneta con los trajes para Sakura. Entro y le entrego un vestido muy bonito en color rosa a Sakura y a Li le entrego otro parecido al de ella pero en azul.

- - Vamos a bañarnos y cambiarnos, para que pase por ti Syaoran a las 9 de la mañana –dice Tomoyo

- - ¿No es muy temprano? –le pregunta Syaoran a Sakura

- - Estaré lista –sonríe Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión, escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail, o aquí abajo pueden dejar su opinión.

Revisada 9 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	2. LA PRIMER CITA DE SAKURA Y SYAORAN

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTASUKI

CAPITULO 2: LA PRIMER CITA DE SAKURA Y SYAORAN

Sakura se acababa de bañar; estaba vistiéndose en su recamara, saco el hermoso vestido que tenía la caja, era blanco con muchas flores de cerezo en rosa, abierto al frente, con pantalón pesquero también en rosa, la parte de arriba era cruzada con botones y un hermoso ola alrededor del cuello y al final de la falda.

- Que bonito esta –dice Sakura viéndose en el espejo

- ¡Que lastima que sea para que te vea el mocoso ese! –dice Kero

- Kero, no digas eso, además que si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, no sé cómo hubiera terminado todo –Sakura

- Tienes razón, sí que nos llevamos un buen susto, pero gracias a los dos tuvimos un buen final… Y creo que hacen bonita pareja –Kero

- Gracias Kero –le contesta Sakura algo sonrojada

- Pero eso no le quita lo mocoso –kero

- ¡Kero! Que no le digas así –Dice Sakura enojada, tratando de agarrar al guardián quien vuela por toda la habitación riendo

- Bueno, ya me voy… no quiero hacerlo esperar… todavía tengo que desayunar, pórtate bien –Sakura saliendo de la recámara

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué puedo hacer si no quieres que te acompañe? –Kero

Sakura baja corriendo las escaleras

- ¡Buenos días! –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¡El monstruo de la casa ya bajo! –dice Touya

- ¡QUE NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO! –Le dice Sakura levantando la mano y con una vena levantada en la frente.

- Creí que por tratarse de tu primer cita formal dejarías de portarte como un monstruo, pero veo que me equivoque –Touya

- ¡Que dices! –vuelve a protestar Sakura

- ¡Buenos días, querida Sakura! veo que se siguen llevando bien desde temprano –Le dice su papá llevando su desayuno

- ¡Buenos días papá! –Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Te ves preciosa! –le dice su papá

- Lastima que sea para ese mocoso –dice Touya con cara de enojo

- Que no es ningún mocoso –vuelve a protestar Sakura

- Te acompañaría como tu Chaperón, pero tengo que trabajar –se levanta Touya y se va

- ¿Alguna pregunta Sakura que tengas para tú primer cita? –Fujitaka

- No papá, pero estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer –Sakura

- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien, se ve que es un joven muy respetuoso y muy formal –Fujitaka

- ¡Sí! –Sakura

- Como me gustaría que estuviera tú mamá aquí para darte algunos consejos en este momento tan especial para ti –Fujitaka

- No te preocupes papá, con los consejos que tú me das, es más que suficiente –le sonríe Sakura

- Bueno, lo que te puedo decir mi querida Sakura, es que seas tú misma, eres una persona muy amable, sonriente, inteligente y tienes muchas cualidades más, que tu amigo conoce muy bien, por eso fue que se enamoró de ti… si no fueras mi hija…yo también me hubiera enamorado de ti y creo que tú hermano piensa lo mismo, por eso esta tan celoso –Fujitaka

- ¿Eso crees? –Sakura

- ¡Claro! ¡te pareces mucho a tu mamá, por eso ese joven se enamoró de ti… al igual que yo lo hice con tu madre… a pesar de la diferencia de años! ¡nunca olvidare cuando la conocí! –dijo con melancolía el señor Fujitaka

- ¡cuéntame! –Sakura sonriendo

- Pues como ya te he dicho, tu mamá me cayó del cielo, pero cuando la vi, sentí que un ángel me cayó del cielo, no lo podía creer, fue amor a primera vista –Fujitaka

- ¡Que romántico! –Sakura

En ese momento se oye que tocan a la puerta.

- ¡Es él! –Sakura

- Cálmate y no te preocupes, que todo va a salir bien –Fujitaka

Sakura le sonríe y corre a abrir la puerta.

Al llegar frente a ella, se arregla el vestido, da un gran suspiro y abre la puerta.

- Buenos días –le saluda Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Syaoran viste un saco cruzado con botones azules, la tela es parecida a la de Sakura; blanca con flores, pero en color azul y pantalón largo.

- Buenos días –contesta ella con una gran sonrisa

- Te prepare el almuerzo y te lo guarde en tu mochila –el sr. Kinomoto entregando la mochila

- Buenos días –le saluda Syaoran inclinándose un poco y tomando la mochila

- Tengan cuidado y no se vallan a tardar, los espero a las 5 de la tarde –Sr. Kinomoto

- No se preocupe, no nos tardaremos –Syaoran

- Sé que estarán bien –Sr. Kinomoto

- ¡Nos vemos al rato, papá! No nos tardaremos –Sakura saliendo de la casa

- Que se diviertan –Sr. Kinomoto despidiéndose

Salen los dos de la casa y Syaoran abraza a Sakura de la cintura, ella le sonríe,

Pero esta volteando para todos los lados buscando a alguien

- ¿A quién buscas, Sakura? –Syaoran

- A Tomoyo –Sakura

- Me dijeron que este es un día muy especial para nosotros y que debíamos estar solos –Syaoran

- ¿eso te dijo? -Sakura

- Si, y Meiling me dijo que no me preocupara, que ellas ya tenían planes para este día –Syaoran

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –Sakura

- Ni yo, pero que le vamos a hacer -Syaoran

- Tienes razón –Sakura

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

Ella se detiene y se lanza en sus brazos y le da un beso, que él corresponde.

- Te quiero mucho Sakura, eres la persona más importante en mi vida -Syaoran

- Tú también lo eres para mí –Sakura

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta alrededor del parque pingüino? –Syaoran

- ¡Sí! –Sakura

Empiezan a caminar abrazados por la cintura. Pero, detrás de los autos, árboles y todos los objetos donde se podían cubrir, Tomoyo, Meiling y Kero los están siguiendo.

- No voy a dejar de filmar por nada del mundo la primera cita de mi querida amiga –Tomoyo

- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad Tomoyo? –Meiling

- Pero a ver si no se enojan, claro que hay que cuidarlos –contesta Kero

Y siguen a la pareja

- ¡Hacen una pareja adorable! ¿No lo creen? –sonríe Tomoyo

- Si –comenta Meiling

- Yo ya sabía que ellos terminarían juntos –Kero

- ¿Pero cómo que ya sabias? -le interrogan las dos jóvenes

- ¿desde cuándo? –Meiling

- Desde que Sakura me dijo que había soñado con un niño con ropas Chinas –Dijo Kero

- ¡Pero eso fue cuando Syaoran llego! –comenta Tomoyo

- Así es… como Sakura tiene poderes especiales, cuando me dijo lo que soñó, supe que ese niño iba a ser una persona especial en su vida –Kero

- ¿Por eso cuando te conocí, me dijiste que era la dizque prometida de Syaoran? –le pregunta Meiling

- Pues sí –contesta Kero

- ¿Por eso me dijiste que esa era una de las tantas pruebas que tenia que pasar una card captor? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Si –responde Kero

Mientras tanto los jóvenes se acercan a la tienda de la Señorita Maty, a Syaoran le llama la atención una pulsera y un broche en forma de corazón con dos alas a los lados, que ve en el aparador.

- ¿Te gustan? –le pregunta Syaoran

Ella ve el broche y la pulsera, se queda viendo fijamente los objetos, son parecidos al broche que compro con Rika y Tomoyo, pero lo que más le asombro fue que también se parecían a la carta que ella había creado.

- ¿Te gustan? –vuelve a preguntar Syaoran

- ¡Si, son muy bonitos! –Sakura

- Vamos a comprarlos –Syaoran

Entran a la tienda, la señorita Maty los recibe.

- Buenos días ¿les puedo servir en algo? –Señorita Maty

- Buenos días –contestan los dos

- Quisiéramos que nos muestre ese juego de pulsera y broche –Syaoran

- Con mucho gusto, aquí lo tienen –Señorita Maty

- ¿Te gustan? –Syaoran

- ¡Sí! –Sakura

- Nos los llevamos –Syaoran

- De acuerdo ¿algún acontecimiento especial? –Señorita Maty

- Pues si –contesta Sakura

- Nos acabamos de hacer novios –Syaoran

- En ese caso ¿les gustaría que gravemos la fecha? –Señorita Maty

Se quedan viendo los dos y Syaoran sonríe

- Si –Syaoran

- ¿Qué fecha quieren que ponga? –Señorita Maty

Los dos se quedan viendo, pues de cuando Syaoran le dijo que le gustaba, a que ella le contesto pasaron cuatro meses, ya no iban en quinto año, sino en sexto y no sabían bien qué fecha podían escribir

- ¿Qué te parece si ponemos, invierno-verano? –Syaoran

- ¡Creo que es una buena idea! –exclama Sakura

- ¡Está bien! –Syaoran

- Entonces invierno-verano, está bien permítanme un momento, en seguida vuelvo

Los dos se quedan viendo las cosas que tienen en la tienda

Sabes, cuando la señorita Maty se cambió para acá, tuvo muchos problemas, por culpa de una carta

- ¿Y qué carta fue? –Syaoran

- La carta del salto –Sakura

- ¿Y te costó trabajo atraparla? –Syaoran

- No… pero agrupo muchos muñecos, formo un gran muñeco y me persiguió por todo el parque –Sakura

- ¿No te paso nada? –Syaoran

- No, pero se cansó y cayo junto con todos los muñecos, lo atrape, pero hubieras visto cuanto nos tardamos para regresar todos los muñecos a la tienda –Sakura

- Aquí están –Señorita Maty les entrega una cajita con el prendedor y la pulsera.

Syaoran agarra la cajita y se la guarda en el bolsillo de su traje.

Sakura se sorprende pero no dice nada.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Syaoran le abre la puerta a Sakura, quien por estar viendo a Syaoran no se da cuenta de que Meiling, Tomoyo y Kero están afuera filmando todo y chocan.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Pregunta Sakura enojada al ver a su amiga con la cámara en las manos.

- Venimos a comprar unos recuerdos –le contesta Meiling para sacar del apuro a su amiga.

- Así… y que hace aquí Kero –Sakura mientras Kero se trataba de esconder en la bolsa de Tomoyo para que no lo descubrieran.

- Pues pensé que estaba muy solito y se me ocurrió invitarlo a salir –contesta Tomoyo

- Bueno ustedes tienen mucho que platicar así que mejor váyanse para no interrumpirlos… como ya les dijo Meiling nosotros vamos a comprar algunas cosas –Tomoyo

- Bueno espero que al rato me las muestren –Syaoran

- Si –contestan Tomoyo y Meiling

- Nos vamos –le dice Syaoran a Sakura

- Claro –Sakura y se dan la vuelta

- Ya se me hacía raro que no quisieran venir –Sakura

- Si, a mí también –Syaoran

Y continúan su camino.

Mientras las chicas entran corriendo y compran algunas cosas que agarran rápido para cubrir las apariencias de que los estaban siguiendo y salen rápido para darles alcance.

- ¡Mira! Aquí venden unas paletas deliciosas ¿quieres una? –Sakura

- Sí –Syaoran

Entran en la paletería, para comprarse unas paletas.

Tomoyo sigue filmando desde lejos.

- A ver si no nos descubren de nuevo –dice Meiling

- No te preocupes, nos cuidaremos mucho de que no nos vean –Comenta Tomoyo

- Yo también quiero una paleta –dice Kero

- Deja que se vayan y enseguida te la compramos –Meiling

Los Chicos salen de la paletería y se dirigen al parque pingüino.

Meiling entra muy apurada a la paletería.

- ¡me da tres paletas para llevar! ¡RAPIDO! –la chica desesperada por que no quería que se alejaran mucho.

Sakura y Syaoran llegan al parque y se sientan en una de las bancas,

- Sabes, no puedo creer lo despistada que estaba, como fue posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que representabas para mí –Sakura

- No creas, al principio yo tampoco me había dado cuenta –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cuando te diste cuenta? –Sakura

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la exposición de oso de felpa? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- Pues ese día me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti –Syaoran

- Pero… ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- ¡Cómo! de que ¿Cómo?, pues cuando te caíste y yo por más que trate de alcanzarte no pude hacer nada, sentí que te perdía y no podía hacer absolutamente nada ¿de qué me servía tener magia… si en ese momento no podía hacer nada? –Syaoran

- Pero sabes, en ese momento cuando yo iba cayendo, no sabía que hacer y cuando gritaste mi nombre, no sé, me sentí tan feliz, me sentí que no estaba sola en esto, que tú estabas a mi lado y que nada me iba a pasar mientras tú estuvieras conmigo, en ese momento fue cuando se me ocurrió cambiar a flote y regresar a tú lado… en eso me abrazaste… la verdad yo me sorprendí mucho… Pero como me imagine que estabas preocupado, no te dije nada –Sakura

- ¿Syaoran abrazo a Sakura? –pregunta Meiling

- Yo no sabía eso –responde Kero

- Yo sí pero a decir verdad, ese día ellos entraron en el elevador y se cerraron las puertas, Eriol fue a pedir ayuda, bueno eso me dijo, aunque creo que él fue el que hizo todo… paso un rato y cuando se abrió la puerta, Syaoran estaba abrazándola, pero cuando vio que se abrió la puerta, luego… luego la soltó –Tomoyo

- Dime ¿que querías que hiciera? fue como si regresaras a mí, algo me decía que no podía dejarte a un lado de mi vida –dice Syaoran.

Syaoran abraza a Sakura y le da un beso –estoy muy contento de que estés aquí conmigo

- a mí también me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí conmigo –Sakura

- que sustos nos pegó Eriol ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Ni quien lo pueda negar, pero al final fue un encargo del mago Clow –Sakura

- Eso sí, no lo podemos culpar –Syaoran

- ¿Pero, si ese día te diste cuenta que te gustaba? ¿Cómo fue que compraste el oso antes? –Sakura

- No sé, solo sé que cuando estábamos en la mercería y te vi, lo único en lo que pensé fue en comprar un oso –Syaoran

- ¡qué tierno! –Sakura

- Pero mira que distraída soy… Cuando fuimos a esquiar me lo ibas a decir ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Si, y la verdad me dio mucho coraje el que no quisieras que te dijera quien me gustaba –Syaoran

- La verdad…pensé que era alguien muy especial para ti, y que al preguntarte por esa persona y tú no me contestabas, pensé que me estaba entrometiendo en algo muy especial para ti en lo que no debía entrometerme –Sakura

- Pero te equivocaste, Aunque creo que así fue mejor, porque en ese momento todavía estabas muy enamorada de Yukito –Syaoran

- Pues se suponía que tú también –Sakura

- En realidad no estuve enamorado de Yukito, era el resplandor de la luna lo que me atrajo de él –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cuando te diste cuenta de que lo que te atraía de Yukito era el resplandor de la luna? –Sakura

- Me lo dijo Yue –Syaoran

- ¿Yue te lo dijo? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- ¿Cuándo? –Sakura

- Cuando termine el oso, no sé porque, pero lo lleve a la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas una vez que te vi en la escuela y me eché a correr? –Syaoran

- ¡Ah sí! te me quedaste viendo, te pusiste todo rojo y te echaste a correr ¿cómo voy a olvidar ese día? ¡Si fue cuando Eriol me dio un beso! –Sakura

- ¿CÓMO QUÉ TE DIO UN BESO ESÉ? –protesta Syaoran todo rojo de coraje y con varias venas saltándole.

- ¡Cálmate! Pero solo me dio un beso en la mano –Sakura

- ¡PERO TE BESO! –Syaoran

- Si, pero yo no sabía qué me iba a besar… además que solo fue en la mano –Sakura

- Está bien, lo perdono porque en cierta forma él me ayudo para poner en orden mis sentimientos y me dio varios consejos –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que te dio varios consejos? –Sakura

- Si, te acuerdas cuando fuimos a nadar, yo lo rete a una carrera y el me gano, por más esfuerzo que hice –Syaoran

- ¡Ah sí! –Sakura

- Pues cuando llegue y vi que me gano, no le dije nada, solo me acosté en el agua, él se me quedo viendo y me dijo "que tenía que tomar todo con más calma, que era muy buen contrincante, pero que debía medir mis energías, para al final atacar con toda mi energía y llegar primero" "que eso también se aplicaba con la persona que amaba" –Syaoran

- ¿Con la persona que amabas? –Sakura

- Sí… En ese momento no supe que pensar y fue cuando te vi al momento de salir de la alberca y me asustaste –Syaoran

- Por eso te caíste –Sakura

- Sí –Syaoran

- ¡Que tierno! Mira que de verás estaba en la luna –Sakura

- Pero eso fue lo que me gusto de ti, que a pesar que no te habías dado cuenta que me gustabas, tú siempre me regalabas una sonrisa. Además que siempre sabes en que estoy pensando cuando se trata de algo de magia –Syaoran

- Eso si, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, cuando sentía algo y te miraba, tu ya sabias de que se trataba –Sakura

- ¿No quieres que almorcemos?, sirve que los invitamos a almorzar con nosotros –comenta Sakura

- Tienes razón, ya hace algo de hambre, además ya me canse de que nos estén espiando –Syaoran

- Bueno, tu velos a invitar, mientras yo saco el mantel y los almuerzos –Sakura

Mientras tanto Meiling se extraña porque Syaoran se aparta de Sakura.

- ¿No nos abran descubierto? –Pregunta Meiling

- No creo, no nos han visto -Tomoyo y sigue grabando a Sakura mientras esta sacando las cosas

- ¿No quieren almorzar con nosotros? –Pregunta Syaoran acercándose por sus espaldas

- ¡Aaaa! –Gritan los tres

- ¿Qué haces aquí Syaoran? ¿No se supone que tienes que estar con Sakura? –Meiling

- Si pero me pidió que los invitara a almorzar con nosotros –Syaoran

- ¿No será mucho problema? –pregunta Tomoyo con cara de inocente

- No, al fin a donde vamos nos están siguiendo –Syaoran

- Es que necesitan que los cuiden –grita Kero

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Muñeco de felpa? –Syaoran

- ¡Que tenemos que cuidarte mocoso! –Kero

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –Syaoran

En ese momento se transformó en Kerberos y ya iba de nuevo a aplastar a Syaoran, cuando este le dijo.

- Hagamos una tregua ¿quieres? por Sakura –Syaoran

- Esta bien, pero a cambio ¿de qué? –Kero

- De un pastel que compre especialmente para ti –le dice Syaoran

- Más vale que este rico –Kero

- ¡Claro! lo escogió Sakura –Syaoran

- ¡ha! Entonces sí que va a estar rico –Kero

- ¿Pero estas seguro de que quieren que almorcemos con ustedes?-pregunta Meiling

- Por supuesto, no hay problema –Contesta Syaoran

Se acercan a Sakura, con cara de inocentes.

- Hola Sakura –dice Tomoyo

- Hola, chicas ¿gustan almorzar con nosotros? –Sakura

- ¿Pero no es mucho problema? –Preguntas las dos chicas.

- ¡Claro que no! Mi papá preparo suficientes almuerzos para todos, así que no hay ningún problema –Sakura

- ¡Qué bueno!-comenta Meiling quien se saborea el almuerzo al saber que lo preparo el Señor Kinomoto.

- ¿Y mi pastel? –pregunta Kero

- Aquí lo tienes –se lo entrega Syaoran

- Espero te guste –le dice Sakura

- Seguro, pues lo escogiste tú de otra manera no lo hubiese probado, no sea la de malas-dice Kero

Syaoran le hecha unos ojos de pistola.

- ¡ya! ¿No quedamos en que tendríamos una tregua? –dice Kero

- Está bien –Syaoran

Sakura los mira con ojos de interrogación

- ¿de qué hablan? –Sakura

- de nada –le sonríe Syaoran.

Se sentaron todos a almorzar y platicaron, de muchas cosas, cuidando no tocar el tema de que los estaban siguiendo, por supuesto.

Al terminar Sakura les pregunto.

- ¿No quieren algo más? –Sakura

- No gracias, todo estuvo delicioso –contestan

- ¿Están seguras de que no quieren algo más? –Sakura

- Pues todo estuvo muy rico, pero ya no podemos comer nada más –contestan las chicas mientras Kero está feliz flotando rascándose la pancita de lo rico que comió

- ¿Y tú Syaoran? No quieres algo más –Sakura

- No gracias ¿pero? –Syaoran

- Si ya sé, no te preocupes ya pensé en algo –le sonríe Sakura

- Bueno, ya almorzamos, ya nos estuvieron siguiendo por todos lados donde vamos y queremos un poco de privacidad… pero… en vista que no creo que la tengamos… yo no quería hacer esto pero ustedes me obligaron –Sakura

Levanta su mano

- ¡ E! –Sakura

El báculo mágico aparece, toma una carta y dice.

- ¡Envuélvenos en tú poder! y llévanos hasta las nubes ¡ E! –Sakura

Una burbuja rosa aparece y envuelve a Sakura y Syaoran y los empieza a elevar.

- ¡A no! de mí no se libran –dice Kero volando hacía donde se dirigía la pareja

- ¡A I R E! –grita Sakura

- Atrapa a ese ser y no permitas que nos siga –Sakura

Una Bella mujer rodeada de aire, envuelve al guardián e impide que siga su camino

- ¡Pero necesitan que alguien te cuide! –grita el guardián al ver lo que su ama le acaba de hacer

- ¿Cómo te atreves? no ves que está conmigo –grita Syaoran

- ¡Por eso te lo dig O! –dice el guardián

- Ya déjalo… ya no nos va a seguir –Sakura

- Está bien, creo que tienes razón –Syaoran

Las jóvenes tienen una cara de incredulidad, al ver a los jóvenes alejándose por el aire.

- ¡A no! A mí no me cortan –dice Tomoyo echándose a correr detrás de ellos, a Meiling no le queda otra más que correr de tras de Tomoyo, con el guardián en sus manos.

- ¿no crees que fue una buena idea? –le sonríe Sakura

- ¡Claro! ¡buenísima! –le abraza Syaoran

La pareja llega a una nube, y se sientan en ella

- ¿No crees que esta vista es hermosa?

- Claro, no cualquiera la puede tener.

- Hay que aprovechar las ventajas de tener poderes mágicos. ¿No crees? –le sonríe Sakura

- Tienes razón –Syaoran

- Bueno, siguiendo con lo que me decías, entonces cuando nos quedamos en el ascensor te diste cuenta que te gustaba –Sakura

- Pues no, en realidad, ese día confirme mis sentimientos –Syaoran

- ¿Entonces cuando? –Sakura

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando atrapamos a la carta REGRESO? –Syaoran

- Si fue cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Yukito –Sakura

- Pues fue ese día –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –Sakura

- ¿Cómo de que como? pues me abrazaste… no te acuerdas –Syaoran

- Pues sí, pero fue la manera de agradecerte el que me hayas rescatado –Sakura

- Así fue, pero en el momento que me abrazaste, sentí muchas cosas tan bonitas, que no supe que fue lo que sentí y me desmaye –Syaoran

- ¿Por eso fue que te desmayaste? –Sakura

- ¡Pues claro! nunca me imaginé que fueras a hacer algo así… aunque qué bueno que lo hiciste, pues fue el principio –Syaoran

- ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo fue posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo especial que eras? –Sakura

- ¿por qué dices eso? –Syaoran

- Porque yo sabía que estando tú a mi lado, nada me iba a pasar, me sentía segura, aunque tú no querías que trabajáramos juntos, siempre me sentí segura a tú lado, sabia que no ibas a permitir que algo o alguien me dañara –Sakura

- ¿Desde cuándo sabias que no iba a permitir que no te hicieran daño? -Syaoran

- Desde que llegaste –Sakura

- ¿Desde que llegue? –Syaoran

- Si, cuando nos enfrentamos a la carta trueno, yo no sabía bien que hacer y tú te enfrentaste a ella y me diste consejos para atraparla –Sakura

- Pero, si te trataba de una manera grosera pues quería que me dieras las cartas ¿Cómo puede ser posible que desde entonces sintieras algo por mí? –Sakura

- Pues sí, estando a tu lado me sentía muy segura, claro que también tenia que luchar contigo, porque a pesar de que no se porque a mi me ayudabas, con otras personas no pensabas en ellas y no te importaba mucho hacerles daño con tal de recuperar la carta –Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón ¿pero sabes? eso fue algo que aprendí de ti y que fue lo que me hizo enamorarme ¿Pero desde entonces sentías algo por mí? -Syaoran

- Si… pero yo pensé que era porque éramos amigos y teníamos la magia en común, aparte de que estaba enamorada de Yukito, creo que por eso nunca me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que te ibas a ir, sentí una desesperación porque te alejabas de mi lado –Sakura

- Sabes, cuando te vi llorar por Yukito, no sabía que decirte o que hacer, me sentía desesperado al no poderte consolar –Syaoran

- Pero si me consolaste muy bien, me diste tu apoyo y me sentí segura en tus brazos, ese apoyo me ayudo a seguir adelante y te lo agradezco muchísimo –Sakura abraza a Syaoran y le da un beso

Syaoran agacha un poco avergonzado la cabeza y ve de reojo hacía atrás, ve a Tomoyo en la azotea de un edificio cercano a ellos, con la cámara de video.

- No puedo escuchar lo que dicen…pero al menos puedo seguir grabando ¡qué tiernos se ven sentados en esa nube! –dice Tomoyo sonriendo porque su amiga no ha podido escapar de ella.

- Espero que no nos descubran, porque si lo hacen, se van a enojar –dice Meiling

- Al menos no están haciendo nada malo –comenta triste el guardián

- Pero claro que no van a hacer nada malo, si esta segura con mi primo –Meiling

- ¿Ya viste? –le pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –voltea Sakura y ve a su amiga

- No puede ser ¿no podremos estar solos? –Sakura

- Creo que no –Syaoran

- Ya se, claro que podemos estar solos y se lo vamos a deber a Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Syaoran

- Ya verás –Sakura

Saca otra carta y la llama.

- ¡ D! –y aparece un libro

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No se supone que esa carta solo se puede usar de noche? –Syaoran

- Pues gracias a Tomoyo ya la puedo usar a cualquier hora –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que a cualquier hora? –Syaoran

- Si, resulta que después de que se fue Eriol, dejaron de suceder cosas raras, entonces a Tomoyo se le ocurrió la idea de usar esta carta para crear monstruos y un montón de cosas más para que yo siguiera practicando magia y mantener a las cartas en forma –Sakura

- Pero resulta que a veces podíamos venir de noche, pero otras veces no, o cuando veníamos de día no había nadie y podíamos usar la magia sin ningún problema –Sakura

- Claro que el problema era hacer funcionar la magia de esta carta de día, así que se me ocurrió pedirle a la carta que la pudiera usar a cualquier hora –Sakura

- Y desde que se lo pedí la puedo usar a cualquier hora –Sakura

- Que bien que estés practicando con tú magia –Syaoran la abraza y le da un beso

- Gracias, pero acuérdate que esa era la misión que Eriol nos vino a enseñar –Sakura

- Claro que sí –Syaoran

- Veamos –abre el libro y empieza a escribir

- Crea un hermoso parque con un lago, montañas, árboles y aves para contemplar en el cual solo podamos estar Syaoran y yo, Sakura –Sakura

- ¿Bajamos? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- ¡ E! bájanos y llévanos a donde esta mi amiga Tomoyo –Sakura

La carta empezó a bajar y a dirigirse hacia donde estaban las chicas.

- Creo que estamos en problemas –dice Meiling al verlos dirigirse a donde se encontraban

- No creo que estén tan enojados, pues no pudimos escuchar nada de lo que hablaban –Tomoyo

- Pero de todas formas los estamos espiando –comenta Kero

- Pero cálmense no creo que pase nada –dice Tomoyo guardando la cámara

Llegan los jóvenes a la azotea donde se encontraban los demás.

- Bonito lugar para pasar el rato –cometa Sakura

- Perdóname, amiga, pero es que es un día muy especial, y yo –Tomoyo

- Ya sé, pero…porque no nos acompañan al parque pingüino –Sakura

- Esta bien –sonríen todos.

Y todos se dirigen al parque. Cuando llegan buscan un lugar algo apartado.

- Pero Sakura ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Algo que sin tu ayuda no habría podido hacer –Sakura

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Tomoyo

Sakura abre el libro, y dice

- ¡ D! –Sakura

- ¡Crea todo lo que está escrito! –Sakura

En ese momento aparece una puerta, la cual abre Syaoran. En la que se puede ver un hermoso parque adentro.

- ¡Adelante señorita Sakura! –Syaoran

- Con mucho gusto –Sakura

Los dos entran en el parque y las chicas no tarde ni perezosas corrieron para entrar ellas también, pero una especie de energía se los impidió.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no podemos pasar? –Tomoyo

- Porque aquí solo podemos estar Syaoran y yo –Sakura

- Pero no es justo –dice Tomoyo

- Claro que no es justo, pero todo lo que hemos hecho y no podemos estar un rato tranquilos así que creo que esto es lo único que se me ocurrió para poder estar un rato tranquilos. Nos vemos al rato –Sakura se dan la vuelta y la puerta se cierra.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta Meiling

- Pues no podemos hacer ya nada – dice Tomoyo

– No quieren que comamos una paleta mientras esperamos –Meiling

- pues si –dice triste Kero al ver a Tomoyo con una gran tristeza.

- Ni modo, tendremos que esperar – agrega Meiling

Sakura y Syaoran empiezan a caminar por un caminito empedrado, que llegaba cerca del lago.

- ¿Crees que deberás ya nos libramos?

- Claro, al fin podemos estar tranquilos de que no nos molestarán –Sakura

- Entonces – Syaoran se voltea y abraza a Sakura y se dan un gran beso

- Al menos aquí si podemos estar seguros de que no nos están filmando –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Es que me daba pena besarte sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos iba a filmar –Syaoran

- Eso si –Sakura dice ella apenándose

Mientras tanto, cerca del parque pingüino, en su trabajo, Touya se queda sorprendido al sentir que su hermana está usando magia.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ese monstruo ahora? –Touya

Llegan cerca del lago donde hay una banca debajo de un gran árbol de Cerezo, que esta todo en flor.

- ¿Te quieres sentar? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- Es un lugar precioso –comenta Syaoran

- Así me lo imagine –Sakura

- Qué bonita imaginación tienes –Syaoran

Sakura se sonroja

– Es que lo hice pensando en un lugar donde te gustaría que estuviéramos tranquilos –Sakura

- Gracias, pero estando contigo cualquier lugar es hermoso –Syaoran

- Sabes, te quiero mucho Syaoran, eres la persona más importante en mi vida –Sakura

- Tú también Sakura, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, y sabes este amor que sentimos creo que es el amor más especial del mundo entero.

(AUNQUE SE TRATABA DE UNA PLATICA DE UNOS JOVENCITOS, CASI UNOS NIÑOS, NUNCA SE IMAGINARON QUE ESE AMOR QUE SENTIAN EL UNO POR EL OTRO LES AYUDARIA A SALVAR EL MUNDO EN UN FUTURO)

CONTINUARA:

Quisiera agradecer a las personas que me han escrito, espero me sigan escribiendo.

ameliasalazar62 de hotmail. com

Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión, escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail o aquí abajo pueden dejar su opinión.

Revisada 12 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	3. UN ENCUENTRO SECRETO

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 3: UN ENCUENTRO SECRETO

Sakura y Syaoran estaban en el jardín el cual creo Sakura con la carta CREATIVIDAD en el que solo ellos podían estar.

- Sabes, te quiero mucho Syaoran, eres la persona más importante en mi vida –Sakura

- Tú también Sakura, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Y sabes este amor que sentimos creo que es el amor más especial del mundo entero –Syaoran

Los chicos seguían platicando, mientras afuera las chicas y Kero se aburrían.

- Ya me canse ¿podemos ir a algún lado? –dice Meiling

- ¡Es verdad! Sakura me pidió un favor el otro día vamos a la Mercería –dice Tomoyo

- ¿A la mercería? ¿A qué? –pregunta el guardián

- A comprar el material para hacer un oso de felpa –Tomoyo

- ¿Un oso de felpa? ¿para qué si ya se hicieron novios? –pregunta Meiling

- Es que si regalas un oso de felpa hecho por ti y se lo das a la persona que amas y ella le pone tu nombre, quiere decir que en el futuro sus sentimiento se unirán, ahora ya sus sentimientos son correspondidos, gracias al oso que Syaoran le dio, pero queremos que esa unión sea más fuerte, así que pensamos que Sakura también le haga un oso de felpa para dárselo a Syaoran y así ese amor dure por siempre –Tomoyo con corazoncitos en los ojos

- Bueno vamos, al fin aquí no hacemos nada más que esperar –contesta Meiling

- Sí, pero no hay que tardarnos mucho, pues quiero estar aquí cuando salgan –dice Kero

- Vámonos –Meiling

- Sabes, esa vez cuando me abrazaste, no fue la única vez que lo hiciste –Syaoran

- ¿No? –Sakura

- No, también cuando hicimos la obra de teatro saltaste asía mí y me abrazaste –Syaoran rojo acordándose

- Es que estaba muy asustada, me quede sola no había nadie y todo estaba oscuro, por más que caminaba no encontraba a nadie y no veía nada –Sakura

- Así que cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, y te vi a mi lado, me dio tanto gusta que estuvieras ahí, que fue lo primero que pensé… abrazarte porque tú estabas ahí con migo –Sakura

- Nunca me dejaste… que distraída soy ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? que el simple hecho de tenerte a mí lado, me hacía muy ¡FELIZ! –Sakura

- Pero sabes, el simple hecho de que me tenis que dar un beso, no sé, pero me moría de los nervios, por eso cuando ensayamos, no sentí la presencia de ARENA hasta que tú me avisaste –Syaoran

- ¿Enserio? bueno yo tampoco la sentí hasta que nos rodeó –Sakura

- Cuando fue el juicio final y los guardianes, te escogieron… yo ya me iba a regresar a HONG KONG, cuando me preguntaste y te dije que sí, que me tenía que ir, tú te pusiste muy triste, a mí me sorprendió tú reacción si se suponía que solo yo sentía algo por ti –Syaoran

- Pero, cuando salimos de la escuela y te volví a preguntar que si te ibas a ir y tú me dijiste que no… me dio tanto gusto que no sabía bien que hacer de la alegría, ¿Por cierto? Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? –Sakura

- Por Eriol –Syaoran

- ¿Por Eriol? –Sakura sorprendida

- Si… se suponía que era una persona nueva en la escuela, pero llego directo a ti y te saludo, si se suponía que no la conocías –Syaoran

- Pero tú hiciste lo mismo, desde que entraste al salón te me quedaste viendo y no me quistaste la vista de encima, hasta después de que llego Yukito… por cierto me diste un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además que a ti no te conocía –Sakura

- Perdóname y entiéndeme –Syaoran

- Si pero al momento de que vi a Eriol, se me hizo muy conocido y claro que lo conocía, pero en su forma de mago Clow no como un niño de mi edad, por eso no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo –Sakura

- Pero sentí una rabia al ver como se veían que no podía con ella, además que como podía ser posible que te llego a saludar y luego, luego le hablaste de tú y a mí que tenías más de un año de conocerme, me seguías hablando de usted –Syaoran enojado

- Pero nunca me dijiste nada… hasta ese momento en el elevador –Sakura sorprendida

- Es que me daba mucha pena –se sonroja Syaoran

- Que tierno –le da un beso Sakura

- Por eso fue que me quede, además que creo que él sabía que me gustabas, por cómo me provocaba celos a cada rato –Syaoran molesto

- ¿Te provocaba celos a cada rato? –Sakura sin creerlo

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? –Syaoran molesto

- Pues no…yo solo lo trataba como un compañero más, algo especial, pero solo un compañero, además que la persona con la que siempre me entendí en todo, en la escuela, la magia y mis sentimientos más íntimos fuiste tú… tú siempre me apoyaste en todo, en la magia, en la escuela nos equivocábamos casi en lo mismo, además de que sentíamos lo mismo por Yukito…Tú me ayudaste mucho con tú apoyo cuando lo de Yukito, tú me ayudaste mucho me sentí tan bien cuando me abrazaste –Sakura

- Es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para tratar de eliminar el dolor tan grande que estabas sintiendo y por consiguiente yo estaba sintiendo también –Syaoran saca la cajita que tenía en su saco la abre y saca la pulsera y el broche

– Toma para que recuerdes este día –Syaoran poniéndole la pulsera

Sakura extiende su mano para que le ponga la pulsera y luego toma el broche y se le queda viendo

- ¿Por qué te gustaron estos objetos? –Sakura

- Es que sentí que era el símbolo de nuestro AMOR –Syaoran

- Qué curioso –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –Syaoran

- ¡Porque se parecen mucho a la carta que cree! –Sakura

- ¿A la carta que creaste? –Syaoran la ve con curiosidad

- Si, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba… yo no sabía bien que sentía por ti, estaba muy confundida pues te quería, pero tenía miedo de decírtelo y estar equivocada, como me paso con Yukito –Sakura

- Yo tampoco quería decirte nada porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, pero… –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué? –Sakura

- Pero Tomoyo me insistió mucho en que te lo dijera, que tú me ibas a responder con todo tú corazón –Syaoran

- ¿Tomoyo? –Sakura

- Si ella fue quien me hizo notar que tú me gustabas –Syaoran rojo a más no poder

- ¿Ella? Desde cuándo –Sakura

- Desde la ves que perdió la vos –Syaoran

- ¿Desde entonces? –Sakura

- Si, además de que cuando Eriol nos dijo que era Clow, me acorde que él también me había dicho que diera mi mejor esfuerzo, por eso después que termino todo fue que me decidí a decírtelo –Syaoran

- Sabes, cuando Tomoyo me hablo y me dijo que regresabas a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las 11.00 a.m. me entro una desesperación al sentir que te perdía, que te ibas a ir y no te volvería a ver… que no supe que hacer, subí a mi recamara y empecé a llorar, cuando cayó la primer lagrima en el piso apareció el símbolo de la magia y todo a mi alrededor se ilumino, yo me sorprendí mucho pero en ese momento comprendí mis sentimientos pues cree una carta… la carta AMOR –Sakura

- ¿La carta AMOR? –Syaoran

- SI –Sakura

- ¿Cómo es? –Syaoran

- Es un corazón con dos alitas, por eso me llamo la atención que también a ti te gustara ese símbolo como representación de nuestro amor –Sakura

- Es que sentí que ese corazón representaba nuestro AMOR, por eso me gustaron –Syaoran

Ella abre el libro de las cartas, y saca la carta ESPERANZA

- ¿Esta no es le carta vació? ¿Aquí dice ESPERANZA? –Syaoran

- Si creo que la carta AMOR fue quien protegió tus sentimientos y al unirse las dos cartas se convirtió en la carta ESPERANZA –Sakura

- Se ve que está muy feliz –Syaoran

- Sí, es que creo que siente todo el amor que nos tenemos –Sakura

Syaoran se levanta y abraza muy fuerte a Sakura y le da un gran beso… en ese momento la carta brilla.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿De qué? –pregunta Sakura

- ¡La carta brilló! –Syaoran

- ¿La carta brilló? –Sakura

- Si, la carta brilló –Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque? –Sakura

- No sé, pero brilló –Syaoran

- Pero ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Permíteme hacer una prueba –Syaoran

- ¿Una prueba? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

Vuelve a abrazar a Sakura…ve la carta, la carta brilla un poco, le da un beso pequeño en la mejilla y la carta brilla un poco más.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? –Syaoran

- Si-contesta Sakura

Vuelven a ver la carta y se dan un beso rápido en los labios y la carta vuelve a brillar un poco más intenso… se quedan viendo y se dan un gran beso –la carta brilla intensamente

- ¡MIRA! ¡BRILLA CUANDO DEMOSTRAMOS NUESTRO AMOR! –GRITA SAKURA CONTENTISIMA

- ¡SI! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! –Syaoran

Ven la carta LA CHICA TIENE UNA GRAN SONRISA y está muy contenta abrazando su CORAZÓN

- Creo que eso fue lo que la convirtió en carta ESPERANZA, el AMOR tan grande que sentimos le lleno todo el vació que sentía, lo que necesitaba esa carta era AMOR –Sakura

- Y tú eres una experta en querer a todos, pase lo que pase, te traten como te traten y estén en la situación que estén… Por eso me enamore de ti –Syaoran sonriendo abrazándola fuerte

Se quedan un rato abrazándose y contemplando el paisaje, Se sienten felices al enterarse de que su amor fue quien creo la carta ESPERANZA y que esta brillaba cada vez que se demuestran su amor. En ese momento suena una pequeña alarma del reloj de Syaoran,

- ¿Qué es eso? –Sakura

- La alarma de mi reloj, La puse para que no se nos pasara el tiempo y llagar puntualmente con tú papá –Syaoran

- Qué bueno que eres precavido yo no me había dado cuenta de qué hora es, y con lo feliz que me siento podía pasar horas completas aquí a tú lado –Sakura sonriéndole

- Yo también y más ahora que me siento tan feliz al enterarme de las cartas y de que hay una carta muy especial la cual está feliz por el amor que sentimos –Syaoran

- Yo también me siento muy feliz –Sakura, se abrazan de nuevo y se dan un gran beso

- Lástima que mañana te tengas que ir –se pone un poco triste Sakura

- Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que vendré cada vez que pueda, ¿crees que por tener que estar en otro país mi amor por ti va a disminuir? además que ya te dije que el AMOR QUE SENTIMOS ES EL MÁS IMPORTANTE DEL MUDO Y ESTA CARTA LO DEMUESTRA –Syaoran

- SI CREO QUE TIENES RAZÓN – sonríe Sakura

- ¿Nos vamos? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

Y se encaminan hacia donde está la puerta.

- ¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo? Se están tardando mucho –grita Kero enojado

- Ya no deben tardar –contesta Tomoyo con un paquete en los brazos.

- Yo También espero que no tarden, no quiero hacer esperar al Señor Kinomoto –dice Meiling quien ya siente algo de hambre

En ese momento se abre la puerta y salen los jóvenes

- Hasta que salieron –les reclama el guardián

- No te enojes Kerberos ya estamos aquí –le saluda Syaoran inclinándose levemente

- Que te traes mocoso –Kero

- Nada especial –Syaoran

- Deberás, se ven muy felices –les dicen las chicas

- Es que por fin estuvimos un buen rato a solas y la pasamos muy bien –contesta Sakura

- ¿Pero no? Se ven más contentos que hoy en la mañana y mira que yo no pensé que pudieran estar más felices –comenta Tomoyo filmando a los jóvenes que irradian mucha felicidad.

- Es verdad –agrega Meiling

- Son imaginaciones suyas –contesta Syaoran

- No a nosotros no nos engañan, ustedes están más felices que hace rato –Kero

- Es que nos queremos más de lo que nos imaginamos –les contesta Sakura

Syaoran se le queda viendo a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa y sabiendo que hay una carta que está feliz por su amor

- CREATIVIDAD –Sakura llama a la carta

La puerta desaparece y se convierte en carta, la toma y La guarda con las demás.

- ¿Nos vamos? mi papá nos está esperando –Sakura

Mientras en la casa de los Kinomoto, el Señor Kinomoto, esta con los últimos preparativos para la cena, Touya le está ayudando con la cena, aunque está enojado

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto él joven Li? –Fujitaka

- No sé, pero me da coraje el que se haya convertido en el novio de mi hermanita –Touya

- Pero es mejor apoyarlos, tu sabes muy bien todos los problemas que pasamos tú madre y yo por el rechazo de sus familiares –Fujitaka

- Si pero no lo puedo evitar, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él precisamente? –Touya

- Porque se ve que es una persona muy especial –Fujitaka

- Por eso es que no me gusta –Touya

- ¿Por especial? –Fujitaka

- Es que es más especial de lo que yo quisiera –Touya

- ¿Cómo que más especial de lo que tú quisieras? –Fujitaka

- Déjalo así, que son solo imaginaciones mías –Touya

- Bueno, pero trátalo bien, no quiero que hagas enojar a tú hermana –Fujitaka

- Está bien –Touya

En eso se oye que tocan la puerta, el señor Kinomoto abre la Puerta y se sorprende al ver a la Señora Sonomi en la puerta.

- Pasa, qué bueno que viniste –Fujitaka

- No me iba a perder la oportunidad de visitarte y ver a Sakura, también me invitaste a mi ¿no es verdad? –Sonomi

- Claro… ya no deben de tardar en llegar, pasa no gustas tomar un poco de Té mientras esperamos –Fujitaka

- Claro sirve que pruebo un pedazo de pastel ya que los que preparas son deliciosos –Sonomi

El profesor solo sonríe y se dirige a la cocina a preparar el Té.

A las 5 p.m. llegan los jóvenes y se encuentran con Yukito quien también se dirigía a la casa

- ¡Ya llegamos! Papá –Sakura

- Bienvenidos, y gracias por venir –los recibe el Señor Kinomoto

- Veo que son puntuales –sonríe la señora Sonomi

- Buenas tardes –saludan los jóvenes

- ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! Mamá –dice Tomoyo

- No me perdería una invitación a un acontecimiento tan especial. –Sonomi

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojan

- Hola Touya –le saluda Yukito

- ¡Se ven más felices que en la mañana! –le comenta Touya a Yukito en secreto

- Veo que tú también lo notaste –le dice Yukito

- No puedo creerlo –se enoja Touya

- Cálmate, mejor disfruta la felicidad de tú hermana –Yukito

- Tienes razón –Touya molesto

- Ya que estamos todos ¿qué les parece si comemos de una vez? –Sr. Kinomoto

- De acuerdo –Todos

La señora Sonomi se sentó en una cabecera de la mesa y Tomoyo, Meiling y Yukito, en un lado, Syaoran, Sakura y Touya del otro lado, y el Señor Kinomoto en la Cabecera principal, la mesa estaba muy bien adornada, y desde luego una foto de la Señora Kinomoto, a un lado del lugar del señor,

- Veo que ella también nos acompaña –dice la señora Sonomi

- Ella nunca falta en esta casa y siempre está en nuestras comidas –le responde el señor Kinomoto.

- Ya veo, la quieres mucho a pesar de tantos años de muerta. Eso me da mucho gusto –Sonomi

El señor Kinomoto sonríe, sirve la cena, todos dan gracias a Dios por la comida y empiezan a cenar.

- ¿Me parece que ya nos habíamos visto antes? –le pregunta el Sr. Kinomoto al Joven Li

- Si, cuando íbamos en cuarto año y usted fue a dar una clase sobre su trabajo –Syaoran

- Es cierto, estabas muy interesado en lo que hable ese día, Has seguido investigando –Fujitaka

- Desde luego, las culturas antiguas, sus costumbres y sus tradiciones me gustan mucho, son muy interesantes –Syaoran

- Me alegro que sigas investigando, y que tal les fue, se ve que la pasaron muy bien –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- Al principio tuvimos unos contratiempos (viendo a las chicas, quienes se ponen rojas al sentir la mirada de Syaoran) pero luego la pasamos muy bien –Syaoran

- ¿Unos contratiempos? –pregunta la Sra. Sonomi al notar a las chicas

- Sí, es que me caí, pero no me paso nada –contesta Sakura rápido para no meter a sus amigas en problemas

- ¿No te lastimaste? –pregunta Yukito

- Seguro que no, hay que sobar al piso que seguro a él si le dolió –contesta Touya

- ¡Hermano! –reclama Sakura todos ríen

- Calma, que tenemos visitas –les reprende el Sr. Kinomoto

- Todo está delicioso –comenta Meiling

- No cabe duda que tienes un sazón muy especial –frunce el rostro la Sra. Sonomi, el Sr. Solo sonríe

- ¿Pero según me contaron mañana regresan a Hong Kong? –Pregunta la Sra. Sonomi

- ¿Mañana regresan? –preguntan Yukito, Touya y el Sr. Kinomoto

- Si, solo estamos aquí de visita, pero no se preocupe, que cada vez que pueda voy a venir –contesta muy formal Syaoran

- No te preocupes, si no puedes venir TAN seguido –Touya

- Hermano –vuelve a protestar Sakura

- Touya ¿en qué quedamos? –le reprende el Sr. Kinomoto

- No te preocupes, nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien –agrega Touya

- Si… no te preocupes nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien –contesta Yukito (refiriéndose a las cartas y los guardianes)

- Si ya lo sé, pero cualquier cosa que tengan… problemas… me avisan –Syaoran le ve a los ojos

A lo que la Sra. Sonomi y el Sr. Kinomoto, se quedan con cara de interrogación pero no preguntan nada.

El Sr. se queda pensando

"quizás ya sea hora de hablar con ellos, los sucesos que han ocurrido últimamente creo que son la señal"

Pensando en la forma de hablar de Syaoran con Yukito y lo que sucedió el día anterior en la obra de teatro.

Terminan la cena después de platicar un rato se retiran, pues los jóvenes tienen que ir a preparar su equipaje pues al otro día tienen que partir.

- Sakura, aquí tienes -le entrega el paquete Tomoyo

- Gracias, qué bueno que no se te olvido –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Qué es? –Pregunta Syaoran

- Una sorpresa –le dice Sakura escondiendo el paquete

- ¿Vas a empezar con secretos de nuevo? –pregunta Syaoran

- No es nada malo, tranquilo mañana sabrás que es, ten calma no seas impaciente –le da un beso Sakura sonriendo

- Está bien, tendré calma –le sonríe Syaoran

- Lástima que tengo que trabajar, si no con mucho gusto los llevaría al aeropuerto –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- No te preocupes los guarda espaldas los pueden llevar, lástima que yo tampoco puedo ir –dice la Sra. Sonomi

- No te preocupes mamá nosotras los acompañaremos –Tomoyo

Touya iba a hacer un comentario pero Yukito lo detiene y mejor no dice nada.

- Está bien pasamos mañana a las 8.30 a.m. para irnos al aeropuerto –le sonríe Tomoyo

- De acuerdo vámonos –la señora Sonomi adelanta un poco a las chicas para dejar solos a Sakura y Syaoran el Sr. por su parte se retira con el pretexto de recoger la cocina y llama a Yuquito y Touya quien no quiere apartarse de la puerta.

- Pero mamá hay que filmar su despedida –le reclama Tomoyo

- Hay que dejarlos solos, debes aprender en qué momento los puedes grabar y en qué momento no hay que entrometerse –Sonomi

- Yo se lo he estado diciendo todo el día –agrega Meiling

- ¿Con que ustedes fueron el contratiempo? –pregunta la Sra. Sonomi algo enojada

- Pues si –Agacha la cabeza Tomoyo

- Qué vergüenza –se apena la Sra. y entran en el auto

Mientras Sakura y Syaoran se quedan solos

- No lo puedo creer, que rápido nos dejaron solo –se sorprende Sakura

- Es que los adultos saben que necesitamos un poco de privacidad, qué bueno que nos dan nuestro lugar -le sonríe Syaoran

Se abrazan y se dan un gran beso, el cual no quieren terminar, pues saben que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que lo vuelvan a hacer pero están felices los dos. Syaoran es quien la empieza a soltar.

- Me están esperando –le dice Syaoran

- Lo sé… nos vemos mañana –Sakura

Syaoran se sube también al auto y se quedan viendo mientras se alejan

Sakura entra a su casa algo triste, su papá la ve y le dice que no se preocupe que en menos de lo que se imagina él regresara.

Sakura sube a su cuarto abre el paquete, es el material para hacer un hermoso oso blanco con alas, el cual se pone a hacer de inmediato pues no quiere que le quede mal

- ¿Se la vas a dar a ese mocoso? –le dice Kero mientras come un pedazo de pastel que Sakura le había dado

- Si y como ya hice antes uno no creo tener problemas con este –Sakura

Pasa un rato, y lo termina.

- ¡Lo acabe, lo acabe! –dice feliz Sakura

- De veras que lo ibas a hacer más rápido, lo terminaste pronto y te quedo muy bonito –Kero

- Es que lo hice pensando en Syaoran, aparte que con el otro que hice ya sabía cómo debía hacerlo –Sakura

Al otro día.

Sakura levántate, ya es tarde no tardan en venir por ti –Kero flotando a su alrededor con el despertador

- ¿Qué? me quede dormida –Sakura salta de su cama y se empieza a vestir rápido.

- ¡Buenos días! –Sakura bajando a desayunar

- ¡Buenos días! –contestan su papá y Touya

- ¿Ahora ya no me dices nada? –le pregunta Sakura

- Es una tregua, pero solo por hoy –le responde Touya quien se levanta y se despide

- Me tengo que ir al trabajo –Touya

- Espera… quisiera platicar con los dos de algo muy importante –les dice su papá, los dos se le quedan viendo

- ¿De algo importante? –preguntan los dos

- Si pero creo que será mejor que platiquemos en la noche –Fujitaka

- Está bien –le contestan los dos algo intrigados

A las 8.30 pasan por Sakura. En el aeropuerto Sakura le da un obsequio a Syaoran,

- ¿Lo puedo abrir? –le pregunta Syaoran

- Claro –le sonreí Sakura

Abre la bolsa y saca un hermoso oso Blanco

- Está hermoso, ¿lo puedo llamar Sakura? –Syaoran

- Claro –se sonroja Sakura

Se despiden todos, desde luego que Syaoran y Sakura se dan un abrazo y un beso que filma Tomoyo.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa te hablo para avisarte cómo llegamos –Syaoran

- Espero tú llamada. –Sakura y se van

Sakura se queda viendo las escaleras algo melancólica

- No te preocupes, muy pronto estarán de vuelta –Le sonríe Tomoyo

- Si –Sakura

En el avión Syaoran también está algo melancólico, Meiling lo noto

- No te preocupes pronto volveremos –le sonríe Meiling

- Tienes razón –Syaoran animándose

Por la tarde suena el teléfono, Sakura contesta inmediatamente pues estaba al lado del teléfono.

- ¿Syaoran? –pregunta Sakura

- Si soy yo –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? ¿Me extrañas? –Sakura

- Cálmate amor, estamos bien, el viaje llego sin demora y si te extraño mucho, me gustaría hablar mucho con tigo pero acuérdate que es larga distancia y no nos podemos tardar –Syaoran

- Tienes razón pero es que no sé cuándo volveremos a hablar –Sakura

- No te preocupes yo te hablo cada 15 días –Syaoran

- Mi papá ya me dio permiso para hablarte también cada 15 días –Sakura

- Entonces lo que podemos hacer es que yo te hablo una semana y a la siguiente tú, ¿está bien? –Syaoran

- Está bien, pero escríbeme, yo ya te escribí y mañana la pongo en el correo –Sakura

- Yo te escribo mañana, pues estoy algo cansado –Syaoran

- Está bien amor nos vemos y te hablo la semana que viene –Sakura

- Adiós, espero tú llamada y tú carta –Syaoran

Ya es de tarde, acaban de cenar, Sakura y Touya esperan a que su papá les comente algo pero no les dice nada.

Después de un rato dice

- Vayan a descansar un rato luego quiero hablar con ustedes, mientras limpio la cocina… yo los llamo –Fujitaka pues no sabe bien cómo platicar con sus hijos

Touya va a la sala a ver un rato la tele,

- ¿Qué querrá mí papá? –Se pregunta Touya

Sakura sube a su recamara Kero la espera impaciente pues Sakura le había comentado que su papá quería hablar con ellos pero no sabía de qué.

- Sakura ¿Qué paso? –Kero

- Nada Kero, dijo que después nos hablaba… aquí tienes –Sakura le da un postre.

- Esta delicioso… pero que es lo que querrá tú papá –Kero

- Yo estoy tan confundida como tú –Sakura

- ¿No crees que tiene algo que ver lo de la carta? –Kero

- No sé, pero espero que no porque no sé cómo podría decírselo –Sakura

- Bueno entonces me voy a tomar una siesta para estar al pendiente al rato –Kero

- Está bien Kero mientras yo escribo a Eriol para contarle lo que sucedió –Sakura

Kero se acuesta en su camita y casi de inmediato se queda dormido

Sakura empieza a escribir a Eriol, para contarle que ya cambio la carta Vacío a carta Sakura, que efectivamente, la carta desapareció a toda la gente de la ciudad, pero que ya habían arreglado todo, que la carta había atacado a Syaoran, pero que todo se había arreglado bien y que ya eran novios formales.

Toma el oso que le regalo Syaoran y se acuesta en su cama, lo abraza y cierra los ojos… en ese momento de cerrar los ojos aparece en el parque que había creado, ella se sorprende abre los ojos y está en su recamara, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y está en el parque no sabe bien qué hacer, en eso siente que la están viendo, voltea y es Syaoran.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No se supone que ya estás en Hong Kong? –pregunta Sakura al verlo

- Si ya estoy acá pero no sé qué pasa, solo me recosté un momento y al cerrar los ojos aparecí aquí, me sorprendí, abrí los ojos y estaba en mi recamara, los cerré y volví a aparecer aquí –Syaoran

- A mí me sucedió lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Sakura

- No lo sé pero que bueno es poder verte tan pronto –se acercan y se abrazan

- ¿No estaremos soñando? –Sakura

- Bueno hasta donde yo veo las cosas no, todavía no estoy dormido –Syaoran

- Ni yo –Sakura

- ¿Crees que será la magia de alguna carta? –Syaoran

- ¿Crees que pueda ser eso? –Sakura

- No lo sé, pero puede ser –Syaoran

- A lo mejor sí, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, quizás ya no te vuelva a ver de nuevo –Sakura

- Tienes razón lo que podemos hacer es disfrutar un rato aquí y cuando nos tengamos que ir te hablo por teléfono para preguntarte que fue lo que paso y a ver si se vuelve a repetir –Syaoran

- Bueno –Sakura

Se quedan un buen rato abrazados contemplando una puesta de sol.

- Creo que ya nos tenemos que despedir –Syaoran

- Creo que sí, mi papá quiere hablar con nosotros y no tarda en llamarnos –Sakura

- Después me escribes contándome todo –Syaoran

- Si y voy a checar las cartas, espero tú llamada –Sakura

- A horita mismo te hablo –Syaoran

Syaoran abre los ojos, efectivamente estaba en su cuarto, ve todo a su alrededor todo está normal, vuelve a cerrarlos y ya no ve nada, se levante de prisa y baja a hablar por teléfono.

- Voy a hablar con Sakura –le informa a su madre, quien se sorprende pues cuando llego hablo con ella, pero no le pregunta nada

Sakura abre los ojos y ve a su alrededor buscando el libro de las cartas, pero nada el libro está cerrado y no se ve que haya habido algo anormal, cierra de nuevo los ojos y nada se levanta de un salto y baja corriendo las escaleras

- Es para mí –grita Sakura

Su papá y su hermano quien había ido por un vaso de agua se sorprenden

- ¿Qué es para ella? –pregunta el papá

- La llamada –contesta Touya

- Pero si el teléfono no ha sonado –Fujitaka

- Pero no tarda en sonar –se le queda viendo Touya y en ese momento suena el teléfono

- ¿Syaoran eres tú? –Sakura

- Sí, ¿si paso lo que paso? –Syaoran

- Creo que sí pero las cartas estaban guardadas no creo que fueron ellas –Sakura

- Aquí todo está normal también, pero espero que mañana se repita –Syaoran

- Yo también, te quiero mucho –Sakura

- También yo –y cuelgan

Sakura tiene una gran sonrisa recordando lo que paso y con la esperanza de que se repita mañana su encuentro secreto.

Su papá la está viendo

- Creo que llego el momento de HABLAR Touya puedes venir –anuncia el Sr. Kinomoto

CONTINUARA:

Notas de autor: por fin termine son tantas las ideas que tengo que espero les gusten, pido disculpas por cambiar el nombre de Shaoran por Syaoran, pero ayer que estuve navegando en Internet, vi varios carteles de Card captor Sakura, con Li y se escribe así LI SYAORAN, tengo la película 2 de Sakura y yo pensé que se escribía así –Shaolan por la pronunciación, y también la película 1 en japonés y subtitulada al inglés, y traducían Syaolan, pero como ya les platique en el Internet, en los carteles que vi se escribe Syaoran, bueno como sea, con que me entiendan a quien me refiero está bien.

Nos leemos, espero me escriban para ver si les gusta la historia o no… ideas que tengan o dudas, lo que quieran escríbanme ameliasalazar62 de hotmail. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hala a todos aquí de nuevo publicando la historia pero ahora ya puse quien hablaba en los diálogos gracias a varios de sus cometarios procure dejar la versión original que escribí Saludos a todos. 24 sep. 06

Amelia Salazar

Revisada 13 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	4. SINCERIDAD

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 4: SINCERIDAD

Sakura acaba de colgar el teléfono, está feliz por lo que acaba de vivir, no lo puede creer, es algo muy especial lo que acaba de sucederles.

Su papá la está viendo

- Creo que llego el momento de Hablar –anuncia el Sr. Kinomoto

- Touya puedes venir –Sr. Kinomoto

- Claro –se acerca Touya y se sienta

- Siéntate Sakura –le dice su papá

Ella se sienta, no sabe bien que va a pasar. Los dos se le quedan viendo a su padre

- ¿Qué sucede? – por fin dice Touya

- Bueno, es algo que yo pensé nunca tener que hablarles, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, creo que no puedo ocultarlo más –Sr. Kinomoto

Touya se queda viendo a un lado de su papá y se sorprende, está viendo a su mamá al lado de él

- "No puede ser, si se supone que perdí mi magia ¿cómo es que la puedo ver?" –Se pregunta Touya

- ¿Te refieres a mi noviazgo con Syaoran? –Sakura

- No hija, eso me da gusto, se ve que es una persona seria, no hay ningún problema con él, más bien es con lo que sucedió durante la obra que representaste –Fujitaka

Sakura se pone algo pálida, no sabe bien qué hacer, Touya se da cuenta y trata de proteger a su hermana.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Si actuó muy bien…lastima por el mocoso ese, pero creo que el también actuó bien –Touya

- No me refiero a eso… ¡Cómo me gustaría que su mamá estuviera aquí! todo hubiera sido más fácil –Fujitaka

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Touya

- Pues bien, les voy a contar una historia larga, algo extraña, pero espero me entiendan resulta que cuando conocí a tú mamá ya les platique que sentí que un ángel me cayó del cielo, pero no fue solo eso… resulta que yo tengo ciertas habilidades –Fujitaka

- ¿Ciertas habilidades? –preguntan los dos

- Si ¿Cómo podría explicarles? Los dos teníamos algo de poderes mágicos –Fujitaka

- ¿PODERES MAGICOS? –vuelven a preguntar los dos

- Si… ¿cómo podría explicarles? teníamos la habilidad de mover objetos, además de sentir nuestras presencias aunque estuviéramos separados, quiero decirles que eso es magia y cuando tú mamá murió, me dijo que quizás alguno de ustedes podría tener poderes mágicos, quizás simples como los teníamos su mamá y yo, pero ella me contó que dentro de la familia podría haber una persona con poderes mágicos muy poderosos, quizás no ustedes, quizás no sus hijos pero sus nietos o bisnietos puedan tener esos poderes –Fujitaka

- Y es algo que ustedes deben saber, pues con lo que paso en la obra creo que tuvo que ver con magia… ¿Cómo me gustaría que su mamá estuviera aquí en estos momentos para explicarles mejor? pues ella tenía poderes más fuertes que los míos –Fujitaka

- Ahora está a tu lado papá –dice Touya

- ¿Está a mí lado? –Fujitaka sorprendido

- Si… yo tengo la habilidad de ver y escuchar fantasmas… aparte de sentir a las gentes con poderes mágicos… y que son diferentes a nosotros aparte de ciertas predicciones del futuro –Touya

- ¿Entonces eres tú la persona de la que me hablo tú mamá que iba a tener muchas habilidades? –Fujitaka

- No… no soy yo –Touya voltea a ver a Sakura

Ella empieza a sentirse acorralada, no sabe qué hacer, se empieza a asustar… ¿Qué voy a hacer? y se empieza a hacer para atrás, como tratando de desaparecer

- ¿Te sucede algo Sakura? –pregunta su papá

- ¿Estas bien monstruo? le llama Touya como queriéndola ayudar para que no esté asustada y cuente lo que le pasa.

En ese momento cuando se sentía más nerviosa el símbolo de la magia aparece a sus pies todo se vuelve a iluminar y aparece otra carta.

Su papá y su hermano no saben bien que paso pero ahora Sakura está sonriendo y sosteniendo una carta.

La cual al verla Sakura se tranquiliza.

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntan los dos asombrados

Sakura les enseña la carta

- ¿Y esa carta? –Pregunta su papá

- Es la carta SINCERIDAD –contesta Sakura

- ¿La carta sinceridad?- pregunta Touya

- Si sonríe Sakura y eso quiere decir que puedo ser sincera con ustedes y que no corro ningún peligro –Sakura

- Claro que no corres ningún peligro con tú familia –le regaña su papá

- Es que como me sucedieron cosas tan raras… desde que iba en cuarto año –Sakura

- Desde entonces –comenta su papá

- Si… pero tenía mucho miedo por decírselo a alguien, pues fue mi culpa que se escaparan las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Las cartas? –pregunta Touya

En eso baja volando Kero

- ¿Qué pasa? Sentí una gran energía –Kero

- KERO… ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Sakura

El guardián voltea y ve a Touya y al Sr. Kinomoto sorprendidos al verlo

- ¿Creo que la regué verdad? –Kero

- Ya presentía yo que no eras ningún muñeco de felpa –Touya

En ese momento tocan a la puerta.

Touya va a abrir y se sorprende al ver a Yukito

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta Touya.

- Es que sentí una gran energía… y vine lo más rápido que pude… ¿paso algo malo? –Yuki

- No creo pero creo que será mejor que pases –Touya

Yukito entra y se sorprende al ver a Kero, volando en la sala

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Yukito

Sakura le enseña la carta

- ¿Y esto? –Yuki

- La acabo de crear –Sakura

- Entonces esa fue la energía que sentí y me llamo –dice Yukito

- A mí también me llamo, por eso vine volando –Kero

Su papá no sabe que es todo lo que está pasando

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando? –Fujitaka

- Resulta como ya te había mencionado, yo tengo el poder de ver fantasmas, yo sabía que Sakura los podía sentir pero no los ve ni los escucha, de repente empecé a notar que actuaba extraño y como ya te dije que también puedo sentir a las personas que tienen magia, me sorprendí cuando descubrí que mi hermanita tenia magia, no sé muy bien cuáles son sus poderes, ni que pueda hacer, pero sí sé que son impresionantes, y que puede hacer más cosas de las que uno pueda imaginarse –Touya empieza a explicar

Su papá la voltea a ver

- Kero trae el libro de las cartas por favor –Sakura

- ¿Está bien hacerlo? –Kero

- Claro, esta carta me lo dijo –Sakura tomando la carta SINCERIDAD

- Esta bien no tardo –kero se va por el libro

- Bueno creo que tengo mucho que explicar –Sakura

- No te preocupes ¿quieres que venga Yue? –pregunta Yukito

- No… mejor al rato –le sonríe Sakura

Su papá no entiende nada solo los ve.

- Aquí está –Kero

Sakura toma el libro y se lo da a su papá.

- Aquí lo tienes –Sakura

Él lo toma, Touya lo ve nunca lo había visto tan cerca, su papá lo examina, hasta que por fin habla

- Se parece a un libro que tengo en mi estudio pero no lo puedo abrir, trate de abrir este libro pero tampoco puede –Fujitaka

Sakura se lo da a Touya, este lo empieza a ver

- Nunca lo había tocado, solo lo había visto de lejos –dice Touya

- ¿Lo habías visto de lejos? –Sakura

- Si, nunca te deje sola, aunque no tengo tantos poderes como el mocoso, nunca te deje sola siempre estuve cerca de ti –Touya

- ¡Que se llama Syaoran! –protesta Sakura

- ¿Él también tiene poderes mágicos? –les pregunta sorprendido su papá

- Si –contesta Sakura

- ¿Por eso me dijiste que no te gustaba para novio de tú hermana? –Fujitaka

- Si –Touya

- Creo que no entiendo nada, mejor explíquenme desde el principio todo –Fujitaka

Sakura toma el libro y empieza a explicar

- Resulta que cuando empezaba el cuarto año de primaria, al llegar a la casa empecé a escuchar unos ruidos raros de tu biblioteca, yo baje muy asustada, pensé que alguien se había metido pero no había nadie, en eso un libro empezó a brillar yo lo tome y en ese momento se abrió, yo me quede viendo lo que tenía eran unas cartas, tome la que estaba hasta encima, la leí VIENTO y en ese momento se formó una gran ventisca y todas las cartas salieron por todas partes, yo me asusté mucho… en eso apareció Kerberos, (señalando a Kero) y me pidió que le ayudara a recolectar las cartas pues si caían en manos equivocadas el mundo corría un gran peligro, aparte de que las cartas podían provocar muchos problemas al estar sueltas. Lo cual sucedió, a los dos meses de que libere las cartas, llego Syaoran, a reclamar las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Pero por qué? –Le pregunta Touya

- Porque él es uno de los descendientes del Mago Clow, el creador de las cartas –Sakura

- ¿El creador de las cartas? –pregunta su papá

- Si al igual que yo acabo de crear una carta el creo 52, cada una con poderes muy fuertes, por eso fueron creados 2 guardianes, para proteger las cartas… también existe un báculo mágica –Sakura

- ¿Un báculo mágico? –se sorprende su papá

- Si –Sakura extiende su mano y dice

- ¡LIBERATE! -aparece una estrella a sus pies con el sol y la luna a un lado aparece el báculo con la estrella

Su papá se sorprende más,

- Nunca imagine tales poderes –Fujitaka

- Espera que apenas comienza –dice Touya

- ¿Apenas comienza? –Fujitaka

- Si papá esto solo es el principio –contesta Sakura abre el libro

- ¡Pero si ahorita que nos los diste ninguno de los dos lo pudimos abrir! –Fujitaka

- Es que deben tener cierto poderes para abrirlo –contesta Kero

- ¡Salgan! Quiero presentarlas con mi familia –Sakura

Las cartas empiezan a salir y a rodear a Sakura

- ¿No pasara algo? –pregunta preocupado su papá

- Si yo no les ordeno que hagan algo las carta no obedecen ¿te acuerda la vez que fui a llevarte café a la universidad y tú te quedabas dormido? –Sakura

- Si, no sé porque me daba tanto sueño –Fujitaka

Sakura toma la carta SUEÑO y se la da

- ¿Qué es esto? –Fujitaka

- Por culpa de esta carta era que todos se quedaban dormidos, me costó mucho trabajo atraparla, como volaba tan rápido, no me di cuenta y al momento de convertirla en carta resulto que estaba encima de un montón de papeles, me caí y fue cuando caí sobre tú computadora y se rompió –Sakura

- ¡Querida hija! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, pasaste por muchos problemas, y preocupaciones, y ni siquiera eran culpa tuya? –Fujitaka

- Claro que eran mi culpa… yo fui quien dejo que las cartas se esparcieran –Saura

- Pero enfrentar tú sola todos esos problemas ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta? –Fujitaka

- No te preocupes papá Syaoran me ayudó muchísimo, tanto para atrapar las cartas como para cambiarlas a cartas Sakura –Sakura

Toma otra carta y se la da a su hermano

- Esta es la carta espejo, ella fue la que provoco que te lastimaras el pie –le dice Sakura

- Ya la conozco, no sabía bien quien era, pero esos listones que trae yo se los regale –Touya

- ¿Tú se los regalaste? con razón no los reconocí cuando se convirtió en carta y los traía puesto –Sakura

- No sabía que era una carta, ni que era mágica al principio pensé que era un fantasma que había tomado tú apariencia pero que buscaba algo, cuando me di cuenta que no era un fantasma fue cuando estabas enferma y tuviste que salir a atrapar otra carta ¿qué acaso el mocoso eso no podía hacerlo él? –Touya

- No… solo con el báculo mágico se podían sellar las cartas al igual que ahora solo con el báculo se les pueden dar órdenes –Sakura

- Ósea que solo tú podías sellar las carta –Touya

- Si –Sakura

- A ver si entiendo ¿hay una carta que puede tomar tu forma Sakura? –interrumpe el profesor

- Si… ESPEJO –Sakura llama a la carta

Aparece un gran espejo en el cual ay una chica de cabello largo con listones,

- Crea una persona igual a mi –Sakura, del espejo sale una persona idéntica a Sakura

- Buenas noches –saluda la carta

- No lo puedo Creer ¿y la usas muy seguido? –exclama su papá

- No, pero hay veces que tenía que salir de noche y para que no se fueran a asustar porque yo no estaba en mi cama la dejaba –Sakura

- ¿Salir de noche? –vuelve a preguntar su papá

- Si, es que las cartas aparecían a cualquier hora y en ese momento había que ir a atraparlas y me tenía que ir, Además que a Eriol le encantaba hacer su magia en la noche –Sakura

- ¿Eriol? –Fujitaka

- Si es el niño que una vez vino y me dijiste que era un niño muy maduro para su edad –Sakura

- Así ¿él también tiene magia? –Fujitaka

- Él es la reencarnación del mago Clow y tenía la misión de cambiar todas las cartas a cartas Sakura para que no tuvieran problemas –Sakura

- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas? –Preguntan Touya y su papá

- Pues bien todas las cartas al igual que los guardianes, son creaciones mágicas y para que sobrevivan se tienen que alimentar de magia –Sakura

- ¿de magia? –dice su papá

- Sí pero como no tenía suficiente YUKITO estuvo a punto de desaparecer –Sakura

- YUKITO… DESAPARECER… ¿pero por qué? –Fujitaka

- Papá como ya te dije fueron creadas las cartas y dos guardianes para protegerlas uno es Kero –voltea y le dice

- Transfórmate –Sakura

Kero obedece el símbolo mágica de Sakura aparece a los pies del guardián se envuelve en sus alitas y se transfórmate en Kerberos, Su papá y su hermano se impresionan al verlo

- ¿Este es el tigrito que estaba volando a tu alrededor? –Fujitaka

- Si se llama Kerberos pero de cariño le llamo Kero –Sakura

- ¿Y no muerde? –Touya algo impresionado, pues él ya lo había visto aunque de lejos

- Claro que no muerde –Sakura

- ¿Pero que tiene el que ver con Yukito? –pregunta el papá

Sakura lo voltea a ver y le dice

- Transfórmate –Sakura

Él se pone en pie aparece el símbolo mágico de Sakura a sus pies, le salen unas alas y se trasforma en YUE

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunta sorprendidísimo el papá

- ¡Yo soy YUE! el otro guardián de las cartas y protector de Sakura –Yue

- ¿El otro guardián de las cartas y protector de Sakura? –Fujitaka

- Si papá, él es el otro guardián de las cartas Aunque por mi culpa estuvo a punto de desaparecer –Contesta Sakura

- ¿Por tú culpa estuvo a punto de desaparecer? –Fujitaka

- Si, porque mi magia no es suficiente para alimentar a las cartas y también a los guardianes –Sakura

- Bueno… el único que corrió peligro fue YUE, como mi símbolo es el sol yo no necesito de que otros tengan magia para sobrevivir, pero YUE necesita del resplandor mágico de su dueño para poder vivir –dice Kerberos

- ¿del resplandor mágico para sobrevivir? –Fujitaka

- Si… es la cantidad de magia que tengo, pero como yo no tenía suficiente magia a cada rato me quedaba dormida, pues cuando iba transformando las cartas ellas empezaban a comer de mi magia y eso me daba mucho sueño –Sakura

- ¿Por eso, el día que tenías que ir a la escuela, y por más que te tratamos de despertar tú no podías, era por las cartas? –pregunta Touya

- Si… el día anterior cambie el báculo y la primer carta –Sakura les enseña a fuego

-¿FUEGO? –Su padre la observa

- Si, según el nombre de la carta es el poder que tienen –Sakura

- ¿Y YUE no podía alimentarse de tú magia? –Fujitaka

- No… y estuvo a punto de desaparecer, porque no tenía suficiente poder para alimentar a las cartas y los guardianes ¡pero mi hermano me ayudo! –Sakura

- ¿LO SABIAS? –pregunta Touya

- Claro, Yukito es mi responsabilidad y tenía que estar al pendiente por el desmayo que sufrió… cuando llegue tú le acababas de dar tus poderes y estabas inconsciente por eso no voy a permitir que algo malo te pase –Sakura

- Pero tengo una pregunta, estoy viendo que mi mamá sigue al lado de mi papá y además sentí cuando usaste magia ayer que estabas con el mocoso –Touya

- ¡Eso es porque nadie puede quitarte tú magia hijo, solo tomo tú energía para sobrevivir, pero nadie te puede quitar tú don! –Le dice su mamá

Touya está escuchando a su mamá, sorprendido, Sakura y su papá le están viendo

- Touya… sé que mi mamá está aquí, pero no la escucho ni la veo ¿Qué te dice? –dice Sakura

- Dice que nadie me puede quitar mi magia… que solo tomo mi energía para sobrevivir pero que nadie me puede quitar mi don –Touya

- ¿Enserio ves y escuchas a tú mamá? –Pregunta el señor Kinomoto

- Si papá y quiere felicitarte por lo bien que nos has criado, ella está muy bien y que está feliz porque nunca te olvidas de ella, ni permites que nosotros nos olvidemos de ella y está muy feliz por Sakura que es una Maga muy fuerte y muy poderosa, que ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella desde que abrió el libro, y sabe que aún le faltan muchísimos poderes más –Touya

- ¿Desde qué abrí el libro? yo no sabía que ella también sabia y me cuidada, gracias mamá y también te quiero mucho –Sakura

- Yo tampoco –dice Touya

- Dile que la extraño mucho y que nunca he dejado de quererla –Fujitaka

- Ella ya te escucho –Touya

El señor Kinomoto se sorprende pues siente que le dan un beso

- - ¡NADESHICO! Qué bueno que estas aquí –solo murmura el señor y sonríe

- Pero ¿porque ahora estoy recuperando mis poderes? –dice Touya

- Porque ya me estoy alimentando correctamente –Yue

- ¿Correctamente? –pregunta Sakura

- Si… ya estoy alimentándome de tú magia –contesta YUE

- ¿Pero si no me he sentido cansada, ni extraña? ¿estás seguro que te estas alimentando correctamente? –Sakura

- ¡Claro! –Yue levanta su mano y aparece un círculo de poder muy brillante en señal de que esta muy bien.

- Ya veo ¡y eso me alegra muchísimo! –salta Sakura con una gran sonrisa y abraza al guardián

Esté se sorprende al sentir que Sakura lo quiere muchísimo.

- ¿De veras me quieres tanto? –pregunta el guardián

- ¡Claro! Y me siento muy contenta por tenerlos a todos a mi lado –Sakura

- ¿Pero y tus abuelos saben? –pregunta el Sr. Kinomoto

- No tengo abuelos… como puede ver soy una creación mágica, por tanto no tengo familiares… Lo de mis abuelos fue un recuerdo inventado por Clow –Yue

- ¿Entonces con quien vives? –Fujitaka

- Vivo solo –Yue

- ¿Pero y entonces? ¿Qué haces? –Fujitaka

- Bueno cuando estoy en mi forma humana, estudio y llevo una vida lo más normal posible, pero mi trabajo principal es cuidar a Sakura junto con Kerberos –Yue

- ¿O sea que no tienes familia? –Fujitaka

- Pues no…no soy un ser humano, si lo pregunta, tampoco tengo sexo, eso es exclusivo de los Humanos, mi misión es proteger a Sakura y las cartas. –Yue

- ¡Creo que tienes que hablar con mi abuelo! –le dice su esposa, él voltea a ver dónde está su esposa

Touya se sorprende de la reacción de su papá

- ¿Nadeshiko?... ¡te puedo escuchar! –Fujitaka

- Me alegro mucho de que recuperaras ese don que teníamos, me sentía algo triste de no poder comunicarme con tigo, como cuando estábamos vivos, como vez Touya el don de tú papá solo estaba dormido, así fue como recuperaste el tuyo, lástima que Sakura no tenga ese don pero pronto lo tendrá ella también –Nadeshiko

Sakura solo los ve

- ¿Qué está pasando? –Sakura

- Lo que pasa hija, es que acabo de escuchar a tú mamá –Fujitaka

- ¿Escuchaste a mamá? –Sakura

- Si… Como te dije tu mamá y yo teníamos o más bien tenemos el don de comunicarnos –Fujitaka sonriendo

- ¿Como que tenemos? –Sakura

- Si… volví a escuchar a tú mamá… esto es un milagro –Fujitaka

- No papá es magia –le sonríe Sakura

- Si somos una familia con poderes mágicos y hay que cuidar mucho ese don –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero por qué no puedo escuchar o ver a mi mamá? –Sakura

- Porque no siempre se tienen los mismos dones, todos somos diferentes hijita y solo algunos tienen los poderes que tú tienes, que por lo que he visto son sorprendentes –Fujitaka

- Gracias papá, sabía que me entenderías aunque ahora como ya no está Eriol y tengo que ejercitar la magia no se bien que puedo hacer… a Tomoyo se le ocurren muchas cosas pero creo que falta algo –le abraza Sakura

- No te preocupes, ya veremos qué podemos hacer ¿pero Tomoyo sabia de tus poderes? –Fujitaka

- Si… desde el día que abrí el libro –Sakura

- ¿Y quien más lo sabe? –Fujitaka

- Syaoran, Meiling, la profesora Mitsuki, y la mamá de Syaoran… Eriol desde luego y sus guardianes –Sakura

- ¿Sus guardianes? –Fujitaka

- Si, él es la reencarnación de Clow y creo otros dos seres como YUE y KERO, ellos se llaman AKISUKI SU FORMA HUMANA O RUBIMUN SU FORMA ORIGINAL Y ESPINELZON O EPIN –Sakura

- ¿Y cuantas cartas son? –Touya

- Son 52 –contesta Kero

- No ya son 54 –dice Sakura

- ¿54? –Pregunta Yue.

- Si la carta que acabamos de convertir y esta que acabo de crear –Sakura

- A si… ¿lo que pasó fue cosa de una carta? –pregunta su papá

- Si aunque no sabíamos de su existencia, pues como tenía el poder de las otras 52 cartas y era muy peligrosa, el Mago Clow guardo esa carta bajo su casa, pero cuando Eriol se fue su casa se vendió y fue donde construyeron el parque de diversiones y quedo libre, fue tanto su poder que hizo desaparecer a todas las personas como muchísimas cosas más –Sakura

- Así que eso fue lo que paso… ya decía yo que tenía que ver con magia –Fujitaka

Sakura saca la carta y se las muestra

- Esa debe ser la carta VACÍO –dice YUE

- No… aquí dice ESPERANZA –le enseña la carta Touya

- ¿ESPARANZA? –PREGUNTAN LOS GUARDIANES

- Si… se convirtió en carta ESPERANZA al unirse a la carta AMOR –dice Sakura algo apenada

- ¿Carta AMOR? ¿PERO ESA CARTA NO EXISTE? –le dicen los guardianes

- No existía pero yo la cree –Sakura

- ¿TU LA CREASTE? ¿CUANDO? –vuelven a preguntar los guardianes

- Cuando Syaoran regreso a Hong Kong –Sakura apenada

- A entiendo –sonríe Yue

- ¿PERO POR QUE NO SABIA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ESA CARTA? –grita Kero enojado

- Porque no quería que supieras de su existencia pero gracias a esa carta Syaoran está bien y todo volvió a la normalidad –Sakura

- Por cierto dijiste que Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, la profesora Mitsuki y la mamá de Syaoran saben de tus poderes –dice su papá

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y todos ellos tienen magia? –Fujitaka

- No… Tomoyo y Meiling no, pero saben que tenemos magia, Meiling es la prima de Syaoran, pero solo su mamá y él tienen magia, sus hermanas no sé si tienen magia, aunque la profesora Mitsuki también tiene, aunque no sé muy bien qué tipo de poderes tiene, pero me ayudó mucho cuando el Juicio Final –Sakura

- ¿El Juicio Final? –Fujitaka

- Si fue cuando me convertí en la dueña de las cartas y Apareció YUE, la Profesora me ayudo –Sakura

- ¿YUE? ¿Que no siempre estuvo a tú lado? –Fujitaka

- No él apareció hasta que se reunieron todas las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Y eso cuando fue? –Fujitaka

- Hace como un año –Sakura

- Pero conocemos a Yukito desde hace más de 2 años ¿cómo puede ser posible? –Fujitaka

- Lo que pasa es que a diferencia de Kerberos que tiene la misma memoria como Kero o Kerberos, Yukito y yo somos diferentes, Yukito no sabía de mi existencia hasta que Touya me dio sus poderes –Yue

- ¿Él no sabía de tú existencia? –Fujitaka

- No… así me crearon para poder ser imparcial pues yo soy el Juez, de otra forma podían influenciar en mí los sentimientos de Yukito y no sería justo –Yue

- ¿Entonces Yukito no comparte con tigo tus pensamientos? –Fujitaka

- Bueno ahora sí, aunque seguimos siendo algo diferentes… cuando no hay ningún problema soy Yukito y le agradezco su hospitalidad pero cuando tiene que ver con la magia aparezco… como sucedió hace un momento –Yue

- Cuando viniste sin que te hubieran llamado, porque Sakura se puso nerviosa ¿o no? –Fujitaka

- Sí… así es –Yue

- ¿Y la profesora? Como no me di cuenta, yo sabía que ella tenía poderes y si había regresado debía saber que era porque pasaba algo, aunque lo presentí… no hice caso a mi presentimiento porque no quería aceptar que cualquiera de ustedes fuera la persona elegida de la que me hablo su mamá –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero papá somos unos bichos raros por tener poderes? –pregunta Touya, Sakura inclina la cabeza algo triste.

- Claro que no, desde ahora cambiaran muchas cosas en esta casa… tú, señala a Kerberos ¿Cómo puedes aparentar ser un muñeco todo el tiempo y solo estar en el cuarto de Sakura? Desde hoy puedes estar en toda la casa –Fujitaka

Kerberos da un salto de alegría

- Aunque creo que debes de estar chiquito para que te puedas menear libremente –Fujitaka

- ¡Gracias! –y se convierte en Kero y revolotea contento por todos lados

-¡Al fin voy a poder estar en esta casa sin tener que ocultarme y comer con todos! Como una gran familia –Kero

- Desde luego Kero ¿así te podemos llamar? –pregunta el señor Kinomoto

- Claro, como usted lo prefiera –Kero

- Yue… creo que con tigo no hay ningún problema, en la forma que quieras estar es tú casa y lo digo literalmente, porque creo que Sakura, Kero, las cartas y tú deben estar juntos… y veo que ellos vienen a ser tú familia, así que también nosotros lo seremos –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero no es mucho problema? –Yue se sorprende

- Claro que no, tú vives solo, tu misión es cuidar de Sakura y nos gusta que estés aquí, así que no veo ningún problema mañana mismo contrato a alguien para que construya otra recamara al lado de la recamara de Touya y Sakura –Fujitaka

- ¿Enserio? –grita Sakura feliz porque ahora Yukito será como un hermano para ella.

- Ahora seremos como hermanos si es que aceptas –le dice Touya.

- Con mucho gusto –Yue

- Entonces ya está todo dicho… pero y las cartas… ¿habrá lugar para todos? –Fujitaka

- Si lo hay –Sakura levanta la mano y llama a las cartas, todas se vuelven a reunir y Sakura las guarda y cierra el libro

- ¡Cómo ves ellas casi no ocupan espacio! –Sakura

- Esta bien, aclarado todo… creo que es hora de ir a dormir ya es tarde… mañana seguimos platicando –Fujitaka

Yue se transforma en Yukito y da las gracias por aceptarlo como parte de la familia y se retira a su casa.

- Kero ¿no quieres comer algo? –Pregunta Sakura

- No… estoy cansado prefiero irme a dormir –Kero

- ¿Tienes un lugar para dormir o también pido que te construyan un cuarto para ti? –Fujitaka

- No se preocupe, tengo mi cuarto en el mueble de Sakura… pero me gustaría volver a quedarme con Yue, antes dormíamos juntos –Kero

- No te preocupes los dos se quedarán en el mismo cuarto, aunque creo que mientras estén trabajando, tendrás que esconderte por un tiempo –Fujitaka

- No importa sé que solo son unos días, pero que ya podré estar donde sea –Kero

- Bueno todos a dormir… ¿Nadeshiko sigues aquí?–Fujitaka

- Si mi amor –Nadeshiko

- Podemos hablar –Fujitaka

- Claro –Nadeshiko

Touya y Sakura sonríen y todos se van a acostar

Yukito camino a su casa no lo puedo creer, hace unos minutos era él solo, siempre pensó que a nadie le importábamos tanto como a Clow, pero creo que le importamos a más gente en esta tierra de las que yo me hubiera imaginado ¡una familia! No puedo creer que voy a formar parte de una familia piensa feliz.

Touya se despide de todos mirando con ojos de extrañeza al guardián, quien entra al cuarto de Sakura.

- ¿Tiene que dormir con ella? –Touya

- No te preocupes, por lo que veo lleva durmiendo con ella 2 años y nada ha pasado –Fujitaka

- Esta bien –Touya

-¿Amor estás aquí? –El señor Kinomoto entra en su recamara,

- Si pero me tengo que ir, por favor habla con mi abuelo, él te va a ayudar mucho para ayudar a Sakura, pues tiene una gran responsabilidad –Nadeshiko

- Claro que lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo –vuelve a sentir un beso y su esposa se va

- ¿Sakura como estas? –Kero

- Muy contenta Kero, por fin no tengo que ocultar más mis poderes, siento que un gran peso se me quito de encima… estoy muy feliz –Sakura

Mientras tanto la señora Sonomi ve por quinta vez las películas que le entregaron

- ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí? –vuelve a ver el final de lo que se gravo durante la obra de teatro, checa una y otra vez las tres filmaciones

-¿Qué paso aquí? –vuelve a preguntarse

En dos de ellas ve como del vestido de Sakura sale una luz, Syaoran empuja a Sakura y nada, pero en la tercera que estaba más cerca de los chicos del lado derecho se ve como del vestido de Sakura sale una luz, Syaoran empuja a Sakura y ve como Meiling y Tomoyo llegan corriendo donde están los chicos gritando todos desaparecieron y un TIGRE ALADO Y UN ANGEL LLEGAN TAMBIEN y nada… vuelve a ver la película…

-No puede ser… quizás ella sea la elegida –vuelve a ver la película

Por fin se decide levanta el teléfono y marca.

CONTINUARA

COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS LO QUE QUIERAN… A ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo

Espero sus comentarios

Revisada 18 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	5. MI BISABUELO

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 5: MI BISABUELO

Mientras tanto la señora Sonomi ve por quinceava vez las películas que le entregaron

- ¡¿Qué es lo que paso aquí!? –Sonomi

Vuelve a ver el final de lo que se gravo durante la obra de teatro, checa una y otra vez los tres filmaciones

- ¿Qué paso aquí? –vuelve a preguntarse

En dos de ellas ve como del vestido de Sakura sale una luz, Syaoran empuja a Sakura y nada, pero en la tercera que estaba más cerca de los chicos, del lado derecho se ve como del vestido de Sakura sale una luz, Syaoran empuja a Sakura y ve como Meiling y Tomoyo llegan corriendo donde están los chicos gritando todos desaparecieron, y un TIGRE ALADO Y UN ANGEL LLEGAN TAMBIEN y nada… vuelve a ver la película.

-No puede ser… quizás ella sea la elegida –vuelve a ver la película por fin se decide levanta el teléfono y marca.

- ¿Abuelo? ¿eres tú? –Sonomi

- Si Sonomi, que deseas porque llamas tan tarde –abuelo

- Es que creo que encontré a la persona que hemos estado esperando –Sonomi

- ¿A qué persona te refieres? –Abuelo

- A la persona con poderes mágicos –Sonomi

- ¿A la persona con poderes mágicos? –Abuelo

- Si creo que la encontré –Sonomi

- ¿Es Tomoyo? –Abuelo

- No abuelo… no, no es Tomoyo… creo que es Sakura –Sonomi

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿La hija de Nadeshiko? –Abuelo

- Si Ella, no estoy muy segura, pero en el Festival de Tomoeda, pasaron cosas raras, no sé bien que fue lo que paso –Sonomi

- ¿Pero entonces? de donde llegaste a esa conclusión –Abuelo

- Pues, como Tomoyo iba a cantar y Sakura era el personaje principal de la obra lleve un equipo de camarógrafos para filmar el evento –Sonomi

- ¿Y qué paso? –Abuelo

- Pues lo he visto como 20 veces, se rompen unas lámparas, sale una luz del vestido de Sakura y todos desaparecen y solo Sakura, Tomoyo y dos amigos de las niñas, no desaparecieron –Sonomi

- ¿Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo? –Abuelo

- ¡Claro! ¡y además un ángel y un tigre alado se acercan a ella! –Sonomi

- ¿Y que más pasa? –Abuelo

- Ahí se corta la filmación –Sonomi

- Estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo… ¿no habrá algún error? –Abuelo

- No abuelo… lo revise muy bien para estar segura, ella es la persona que hemos estado esperando por generaciones –Sonomi

- ¿Pero… estas segura? –Abuelo

- Sabes… mejor te llevo la película para ver qué opinas y que es lo que vamos a hacer –Sonomi

- Está bien… aquí te espero –Abuelo

Al otro día en la casa de Sakura

Ella se despierta sola

- ¿Dónde estará Kero? ¿por qué no me ha despertado? –Sakura ve el cajón ¿qué raro no está? se viste y baja

- ¡Buenos días! –Sakura

- Buenos días Sakurita ¡hasta que te levantaste! –Kero

- ¡Kero! ¿Qué haces aquí? –atrapa al guardián queriéndolo esconder

- Pero Sakura… ya no te acuerdas lo que paso anoche –Kero

- Claro que no, si es un monstruo con poca memoria –Dice Touya

- Aaaa claro… ¿Que dijiste? –Sakura

- Buenos días –le saluda su papá

En eso escucha ruidos que vienen de fuera

- ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!- pregunta Sakura

- ¿No te acuerdas que vamos a construir un cuarto más para Yukito?- le dice su papá

- Aaaa de veras que va a vivir con nosotros… que alegría –Sakura

- ¿Qué haces papá? –le pregunta Touya al ver a su papa con la mano extendida sobre un plato

- Es que tú mamá y yo teníamos el poder de menear cosas, hace mucho que no lo intento… casi desde que murió tú mamá… y como ya recupere el don de comunicarme con ella, quiero ver si puedo hacer que el plato se mueva… -Fujitaka

- Que lastima… a mí me gustaría ver a mamá –Sakura

- Pero hija… yo no la veo… solo le escuche –Fujitaka

- ¿No la ves? –preguntan los dos

- No… creo que eso es exclusivo de Touya –en ese momento Fujitaka mueve un plato

- ¡Lo logre! ¡lo logre! ¿tú puedes hacer lo mismo? –Fujitaka pregunta

Sakura se les queda viendo algo apenada

- ¿No puedes? Monstruo –le dice Touya burlándose de ella

- Claro que puedo… LIBERATE… MOVIMIENTO –Sakura y todo lo que estaba encima de la mesa se empieza a mover

- Será mejor no hacerla enojar pues sus poderes son más fuertes de lo que se imaginan –dice Kero terminando un pedazo de pastel

- Creo que tienes razón –dice Touya algo impresionado por la reacción de su hermana

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong la familia Li esta desayunando

- Hijo ayer no te pregunte nada, pero paso algo raro mientras estuvieron en Japón –Sra. Ieran Li

- Si apareció otra carta Clow –Meiling

- ¿Otra carta? ¿pero no habían atrapado todas? –Sra. Ieran Li

- No… resulta que esa carta era una carta especial y solo el mago Clow sabía de la existencia de ella –Syaoran

- ¿Y qué paso? –Fuutie hermana de Syaoran

- Pues tuvimos muchos problemas –Syaoran

- Toda la gente desapareció –agrega Meiling

- ¿Cómo que desaparecieron? –preguntan todos

- Si pero Sakura pudo arreglar todo –Syaoran

- Por cierto –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa

- Espera… tengo que decírselos yo Meiling –Syaoran

- Está bien –y Meiling se sienta

- ¿Decirnos qué hijo? –Ieran

- Madre… quiero comunicarle que Sakura Kinomoto y yo nos hicimos novios –Syaoran

- Ya veo… y le pediste permiso a su Padre –Ieran

- Desde luego –Syaoran

- Me da gusto por ti hijo, es una Señorita muy especial y se ve que la quieres mucho –Ieran, Syaoran se sonrojo

- Bueno creo que me retiro… quiero leer algunos libros de magia antes de entrar a la escuela –Syaoran

- Esta bien hijo te puedes retirar –Ieran

- Se ve que la señorita es muy especial –Ieran

- ¿Por qué lo dice Señora? –dice Wein

- Porque yo eduque a mi hijo con un régimen estricto, él es una persona muy importante porque tiene magia y esta jovencita, con su ternura ha hecho muchísimo más de lo que yo hice –Ieran

- ¿A qué se refiere, señora? –Wein

- A que ella le ha enseñado mucha más magia de lo que yo le pude enseñar –Ieran

- ¿Por qué señora? –Wein

- Porque ella le enseño a sonreír, algo de lo que yo me olvide –Ieran

- Pero Señora –Wein

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero hay que reconocer que la Señora de las cartas tiene un don muy especial y es el del AMOR –Ieran

- Lo se Señora, yo mismo fui testigo de los cambios que tuvo el Joven –Wein

- Me alegro muchísimo por él, pero creo que tengo que cambiar de actitud con él, no quisiera cambiarle su ánimo, se ve que está muy feliz, lo que si se me hizo raro fue que llego muy contento y cuando se fue a recostar y bajo de nuevo a hablar con la señorita Sakura… lo note mucho más contento –Ieran

- Usted también lo noto –Wein

- Claro… es mi hijo –Ieran

Después de terminar de desayunar, la Sra. Li va a ver a Syaoran, él se sorprende

- ¿Ocurre algo, madre? –Syaoran

- No hijo solo quiero saber cómo vas con tú magia, si te puedo ayudar en algo –Ieran

Él se extraña, generalmente el que lo ayuda es el Sr. Wein pero no dice nada

- Solo quiero aprender a hacer más magia sin necesidad de tener que usar mi espada –Syaoran

- ¿Sin tu espada? ¿pero por qué? –Ieran

- Porque hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer, sin necesidad de usar la espada ya sé que es como mi barita mágica… pero me gustaría aprender a hacer cosas sin necesidad de usarla –Syaoran

- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? –Ieran

- Mover cosas… aparecer y desaparecer cosas, aprender a hacer magia sin necesidad de tener algo en mis manos… más bien hacer magia con solo menear mis manos… aparte de muchas otras cosas –Syaoran

- ¡Que interesante! –Ieran se acerca y le da un beso

Syaoran se sorprende muchísimo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Nada hijo solo quise darte un beso –Ieran

- Pero si casi nunca me besas –le dice algo sonrojado Syaoran

- Lo se hijo, pero veo que te he educado de la manera equivocada –Ieran

- ¿De la manera equivocada? ¿por qué? –Syaoran

- Porque esa jovencita ha logrado hacerte feliz y yo me olvide de eso yo pensaba que como eras una persona muy especial… había que tratarte muy estricto… para que fueras muy fuerte con la magia… pero creo que me equivoque –Ieran

- Pero Madre –Syaoran

- No digas nada –le abraza su madre

- Veo que ella es una persona muy especial y te ha hecho una persona más especial, pues te has vuelto más fuerte que antes y te ves muy seguro de tus poderes por el simple hecho de que estás FELIZ –Ieran

Syaoran abraza a su madre, creo que nunca antes lo había hecho o él no lo recordaba pensando "Gracias Sakura tu magia del amor a llegado más lejos de lo que me imaginaba" sonriendo feliz

- Bueno hijo ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? –Ieran

- Estoy investigando como mover cosas Madre –Syaoran

- Ella le sonríe, dime mamá amor, pero si mover cosas fueron de las cosas que empezaste a hacer desde Bebé así fue como descubrimos que tenías magia –Ieran

- ¿Así fue? –Syaoran

- Claro –le sonríe su mamá

- Cuando tenías sed y nadie te hacia caso tú traías con tú magia la mamila de agua y si tus hermanas te quitaban algún juguete tú luego… luego se los quitabas con tú magia –Ieran

- ¿Eso hacia? –Syaoran

- Claro, por eso es que desde chico se te empezó a entrenar en la magia –Ieran

- Ya veo ¿pero entonces yo lo puedo hacer? –Syaoran

- Claro solo concéntrate –Ieran

Syaoran se concentra viendo un libro, el cual se mueve luego… luego

- ¡Lo hice! –se sorprende Syaoran

- ¡Claro! Si ese fue tú primer poder –le sonríe su mamá

Y así siguen estudiando magia

Mientras es casa de Sakura

- Bueno, será mejor que me valla a trabajar –se levanta el Señor Kinomoto

- Sakura, será mejor que empieces a hacer tú tarea porque el lunes regresas a clases pues no te voy a ayudar como siempre lo hago… así que para que no andes con prisas empieza desde ahora –le dice Touya

- Esta bien, ya la empiezo –Sakura

- ¿Espero no tardarme? De todas formas los señores ya saben qué hacer, nos vemos al rato –se va el Sr. Kinomoto.

- Bueno a trabajar –y se pone a hacer sus tareas

Más tarde en el trabajo del Sr. Kinomoto

- Le hablan por teléfono, profesor Kinomoto…

- Bueno, habla el profesor Kinomoto –Sr. Kinomoto

- Bueno, habla la Señora Sonomi –Sonomi

- ¿Señora Sonomi? ¿en qué puedo servirte? –Fujitaka

- Pues quisiera ver si es posible que tomemos un café para platicar contigo de algo muy importante –Sonomi

- ¿Cuándo? –Fujitaka

- No sé si pudieras en este momento –Sonomi

- ¿Ahora? ¿es muy importante? –Fujitaka

- Si es algo relacionado con la obra de teatro, quisiera mostrarte los videos –Sonomi

- ¿En dónde nos podemos ver? –Fujitaka

- No sé si puedas venir a mi oficina pues aquí podemos ver con más calma los videos –Sonomi

- Está bien enseguida voy para allá –Fujitaka

- Nos vemos –Sonomi

Ya en la oficina de la Sra. Sonomi

- Que bueno que viniste –Sonomi

- Pues vine lo más pronto que pude ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea? –Fujitaka

- Pues mira –le ofrece una taza de café y Sonomi pone la cinta del video

Se ve que algo sale del vestido de Sakura… etc. el tigre alado y el ángel

- ¿Qué opinas? –le pregunta la Sra. Sonomi

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Sonomi

- Pues son Kerberos y Yue –Fujitaka

- ¿Los conoces? –Sonomi

- Si… porque la pregunta –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero yo creí que te iba a sorprender? pero resulta que tú ya los conoces… ¿desde cuándo? –Sonomi

- Cálmate –le sonríe Fujitaka

- Apenas ayer los conocí… no sabía de su existencia… pero como pasaron muchas cosas raras en la obra… hable con mis hijos, Tú ya sabes que Nadeshiko y yo tenemos ciertos poderes mágicos –Fujitaka

- Tú prima me hablo de que en la familia de ustedes, estaban esperando a una persona que iba a tener muchos poderes después de que murió, yo deje de practicar magia nunca pensé que mis hijos fueran a tener magia –Fujitaka

- ¿Los dos tienen magia? –Sonomi

- Si… aunque Sakura es la que tiene más poderes –Fujitaka

- No lo puedo creer… entonces creo que tendrás que hablar con el abuelo –Sonomi

- Si Nadeshiko me lo dijo –Fujitaka

- ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo? –Sonomi

- Anoche –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero cómo, si ella ya está muerta? –Sonomi

- Es que viene de vez en cuando, cuando hay problemas en la casa, ella ha estado cuidando de Sakura desde que abrió el libro –Fujitaka

- ¿Desde que abrió el libro? ¿Cuál libro? –Sonomi

- El libro de las cartas Clow –Fujitaka

- Espérame… mejor que pase el abuelo para que nos expliques a los dos lo que pasa –Sonomi

- ¿El abuelo está aquí? –Fujitaka

- Si porque él tiene que decirte algo muy importante… Pasa abuelo para que todos hablemos –Sonomi

- Buenas tardes –saluda el abuelo

- Buenas tardes –le contesta el Señor Kinomoto

El señor Kinomoto empieza a explicar todo lo de sus hijos y la magia que tiene cada quien, también le comenta que Nadeshiko le había dicho que tenía que hablar con su abuelo pues él nos puede ayudar

- ¿Eso te dijo Nadeshiko? –abuelo

- Si, por eso estoy aquí –Fujitaka

- Pues bien, que bueno que nos platicas esto y que aceptas nuestra ayuda… te agradezco de todo corazón, que te hayas acercado a nosotros y te pido un millón de disculpas por como los tratamos pero ahora lo importante es ayudar a tú hija Sakura y a tú hijo Touya, para que incrementen sus poderes –comenta el abuelo

- Se lo agradezco mucho –Fujitaka

- Los invito el día de mañana a almorzar para mostrarles algo que les pertenece a tus hijos –abuelo

- ¿Cómo que les pertenece a mis hijos? –Fujitaka

- Es algo de lo que se ha cuidado de generación en generación, esperando a esa persona especial pues ya sabíamos que algún día esta persona vendría –abuelo

- Te esperamos en casa del Abuelo a las 10.00a.m. No faltes –Sonomi

- Estaremos puntuales –Fujitaka

De regreso en su casa, todo está como siempre, cenan y el profesor les comunica:

- Mañana iremos a desayunar a casa de su Bisabuelo –Fujitaka

- ¿A casa de nuestro bisabuelo? pero ¿tenemos Bisabuelo? –pregunta Sakura

- Si y quiere conocerlos y hablar con ustedes y agradecerles los obsequios que le mandaron el día de su cumpleaños –Fujitaka

- A de veras… ¿nos quiere conocer? –pregunta Sakura…

- Si hija me dijo que tiene algo para ustedes –Fujitaka

- ¿Algo para nosotros? –Sakura

- Si –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué será? –Touya

- No lo sé, pero mañana sabremos… así que a dormir, sería conveniente que te pongas el vestido que te regalo –Fujitaka

- Esta bien papá –Sakura

- Hasta mañana –Fujitaka

- Hasta mañana –Sakura se sube sin repelar de que se quiere quedar un rato más despierta

- Yo subo más al rato –grito Kero quien está viendo un programa de t. v.

- Esta bien Kero –Sakura

- "qué bueno así estoy más tranquila por si ese encuentro de vuelve a realizar" -piensa Sakura y sube rápido

Al llegar a su recamara se recuesta de nuevo en su cama y cierra los ojos y vuelve a aparecer en el parque

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Syaoran

- ¡Syaoran! –Sakura corre y le abraza y le da un beso

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Syaoran

- Es que mi papá nos estaba diciendo que mi bisabuelo nos quiere ver –Sakura

- ¿Tienes bisabuelo? –Syaoran

- Si es el abuelo de mi mamá pero no lo conocemos y nos quiere conocer –Sakura

- Por cierto eres un gran tesoro –Syaoran vuelve a abrazar fuertemente a Sakura y le da un gran beso

- Y eso ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Porque hoy mi mamá cambio con migo –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo que cambio contigo? –Sakura

- Si casi nunca me había abrazado y mucho menos dado un beso y hoy me abrazo y me beso –Syaoran

- Pero por que no hacia eso ¿que eso no es lo que mejor saben hacer las mamás? –Sakura

- Algunas… pero mi mamá al menos conmigo no se comportaba así… pensaba que al no demostrar su afecto eso me aria más fuerte en la magia, pero también nunca que me acuerde se había puesto ella a practicar magia con migo y hoy se puso a practicar con migo y sabes todo te lo debo a ti –Syaoran

- ¿A mí? ¿pero por qué a mí? –Sakura

- Porque gracias a ti yo he cambiado me siento feliz por todo lo que ha pasado y por qué aunque estamos separados, podemos estar cerca gracias a estos encuentros que todavía no sé como pero los tenemos y como mi mamá noto ese cambio en mí, ella también cambio gracias a ti –Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque gracias a mí? –Sakura

- Porque gracias a tu amor yo cambie y ahora mi mamá también –Syaoran le sonríe

- Que bueno que podamos tener estos encuentros –Sakura

- Espero que nadie se entere –Syaoran

- Espero que no, estos encuentros son un secreto para todos solo tú y yo lo sabemos, claro que creo que una carta también –Sakura

- Bueno pero me alegra que ella lo sepa pues siente el amor tan grande que tenemos ¿estas segura que no sabes cómo es que tenemos estos encuentros? –Syaoran

- Si las cartas no son a lo mejor es la magia de nuestro Amor –Sakura

- Quizás eso sea, pero sea lo que sea me alegra poder tenerte tan cerca estando tan lejos –Syaoran

- A mí también y por lo que veo creo que nos podremos ver todos los días –Sakura

- Eso creo aunque solo lo podemos hacer una vez al día bueno en la noche pero eso es mejor que esperar a que llames o escribas –Syaoran

- ¿Por cierto? ¿Qué paso con tu papá? –Syaoran

- Pues ya sabe todo Yukito va a venir a vivir con nosotros –Sakura

Syaoran se le queda viendo

- No te preocupes ya lo veo como a un hermano y estoy feliz porque vamos a ser su familia. ¿Además apoco crees que alguien pueda ocupar tú lugar en mi corazón y en el de la carta? –Sakura

- Espero que nadie pero aunque ahora estamos juntos no dejamos de estar separados y ¿uno no sabe? –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo de que no sabes? ¿Dudas de mí? –le dice enojada Sakura

- Cálmate solo bromeaba –le dice Syaoran riendo

- Estoy feliz por poder estar contigo aunque solo sea por un rato –Sakura

- Pero acuérdate que solo es una temporada, algún día podremos volver a estar juntos –Syaoran

- Claro –Sakura

- Pero que paso con tu papá –Syaoran

- Pues ya le dije todo –Sakura

- ¿Todo? –Syaoran

- Si y me dijo que me iba a ayudar… pero sabes que ocurrió –Sakura

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Syaoran

- Que cree otra carta –Sakura

- ¿Creaste otra carta? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- ¡¿Pero cómo!? –Syaoran

- Pues cuando mi papá empezó a platicar con nosotros me empecé a poner muy nerviosa pues no sabía bien que hacer y en ese momento que me puse nerviosa apareció la carta SINCERIDAD –Sakura

- ¿SINCERIDAD? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y le dijiste que yo también tengo poderes mágicos? –Syaoran

- ¡Claro! y le dije que gracias a ti todo se había arreglado bien –Sakura

- Hay no y si se enoja y no quiere que sigamos siendo novios ¿qué voy a hacer? –Syaoran, Sakura le sonríe

– No te preocupes me dijo que qué bueno que somos novios y que no hay problema –Syaoran

- Aaaa menos mal… bueno tesoro creo que ya es tiempo de despedirnos –Syaoran

- Esta bien espero que mañana nos volvamos a ver –Sakura

- Yo creo que sí pero no vayas a tardar mucho –Syaoran

- Espero que no pero para estar más seguros y que no me estés esperando tanto ¿porque no ponemos una hora? –Sakura

- Bueno que te parece a las nueve –Sakura

- Bueno las nueve de allá, son las 8 de aquí –Syaoran

- Esta bien se abrazan se dan un beso y se despiden.

Vuelven a abrir los ojos y los dos vuelven a cerrarlos pero nada.

- Hasta mañana mi amor –piensan los dos felices por sus encuentros secretos

Al otro día todos ya están listos

- ¡Que les vaya bien! –Kero

- ¿Pero si tú también vas Kero? –le dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- ¿Yo también voy? –Kero

- Claro –Fujitaka

- ¿Estás seguro papá? –preguntan los dos

- Claro y también avísale a Yukito que pasamos por él, pues él también tiene que ir –Fujitaka

- ¿Él también tiene que ir? –se preguntan los dos

- Sí y será mejor que nos demos prisa pues no quiero llegar tarde –Fujitaka

Se van acercando ven una gran mansión con un terreno enorme y al fondo se ve que tiene unas bardas muy altas

- La casa de Tomoyo se queda chiquita comparada con está –Sakura

- Acuérdate que tú mamá viene de una familia de mucho dinero –Fujitaka

- A… sí –Sakura

Dan la vuelta estacionan el auto todos bajan y tocan y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando es la Señora Sonomi y Tomoyo quienes los reciben.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí Tomoyo? –Sakura

- No vas a creerlo… pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí –Tomoyo

Sakura entiende menos lo que su amiga le acaba de decir pero mejor se queda callada

- Bien venidos –les sonríe la Sra. Sonomi y los invita a pasar

Los jóvenes solo se quedan viendo no saben que es lo que va a pasar

- ¿Y Kero lo trajiste? –pregunta Tomoyo

Los chicos se sorprenden más

- Ya tranquila hija todo a su tiempo –Sonomi

- Esta bien mamá pero es que estoy tan contenta que no se bien que hacer o decir –Tomoyo

Los chicos se vuelven a ver con cara de asombro

- No se preocupen –les sonríe el Sr. Kinomoto

- Pasen, no se queden ahí –Sonomi

- Bueno muchachos, los voy a presentar con su Bisabuelo –les dice su papá

Y aparece el Señor

- Buenos días yo soy su Bisabuelo –les saluda el señor

- ¿Pero si es usted? –Sakura ve al abuelo con el que había estado en el campo

- ¿Lo conocías Sakura? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Si, la ves que fuimos de vacaciones a la montaña lo conocí ¿pero porque no me dijo que era mi bisabuelo? –Sakura

- Por terco… no quería admitir que fueras una niña tan feliz y tan sana a pesar que tú papá los estaba criando solo, ustedes estaban muy bien –abuelo

- ¿Entonces su nieta que murió… es mi mamá? –Sakura

- Si y les pido perdón por no haberme acercado antes a ustedes… pero como ya les dije fui una persona muy terca… que no quise aceptar a la persona que hizo muy feliz a mi nieta y a mis bisnietos… perdóname por todos estos años que no permití que se me acercaran –voltea con el Profesor y le pide perdón

- No se preocupe lo importante es que ya estamos de nuevo juntos –Fujitaka

- Sí abuelo lo importante es que ya estamos de nuevo todos juntos –Sonomi

- ¿Abuelo? –pregunta Sakura

- ¡Claro! lo que pasa es que mi mamá y tu mamá son primas y eso nos hace primas también a nosotras, aunque lejanas pero primas al fin y al cabo –grita Tomoyo quien abraza a Sakura

- ¿Pero tú tampoco sabias Tomoyo? –Sakura

- La verdad no y eso me da mucho coraje –voltea a ver a su mamá quien se apena

- No puedo creer que hubieran tenido tanto rencor contra alguien, que también nos perjudicaran a nosotras, porque siendo primas únicamente nos tratáramos como amigas, unas muy buenas, pero amigas al fin de cuentas creo que lo que nos atraía y por lo que éramos buenas amigas fue el hecho de que nos teníamos que tratar como primas y aunque sus rencores nos separaron lo importante es que ahora ya sabemos que somos primas y eso me hace sentir muy feliz y también soy tú prima Touya –Tomoyo

- ¡Hay otra lata más! –Touya

- ¿Qué dices? –gritan los dos chicas

- Nada ¿Qué cómo estas prima? –Le abraza Touya sonriendo

- Pero hermano tú ya sabias –Sakura

- Claro, pero no era yo quien tenía que decírselos –Touya

- Bueno ya hace algo de hambre… ¿no gustan pasar a almorzar? –les invita el Señor (no sé cómo se llama pero de ahora en adelante le llamaremos abuelo)

- Gracias –contestan y se dirigen al comedor

Terminado el almuerzo pasan a una sala para platicar.

- Bueno –empieza a hablar el abuelo

- Creo que debo explicar el motivo de esta reunión –abuelo

- No se preocupe abuelo… creo que será mejor que yo lo explique para que no se ponga nerviosa Sakura –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

CONTINUARA…

Criticas, comentarios, burlas, lo que quieran menos virus escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail. com lo pongo separado para ver que no lo borren pero acuérdense que es todo junto, por cierto les quiero informar que ya sé porque es que hay tanto enredo con el nombre de Syaoran, resulta que acabo de entrar a clase de Japonés me empezaron a enseñar las primeras letras y resulta que en el japonés no existe la palabra si de sa, se, si, so, su.

Sino que si se pronuncia shi, suave con s no con chi por eso es que hay tanta confusión en el español al traducirlo pues se pronunciaría shi aunque se escriba Si o Sy.

NOS VEMOS.

esta actualizacion la hago hoy 1 de noviembre de 2006

Revisada 18 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	6. UN LUGAR SORPRENDENTE

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 6: UN LUGAR SORPRENDENTE

Terminado el almuerzo pasan a una sala para platicar.

- Bueno creo que debo explicar el motivo de esta reunión –empieza a hablar el abuelo

- No se preocupe abuelo…creo que será mejor que yo lo explique para que no se ponga nerviosa Sakura –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- Esta bien –abuelo

- Bueno hijos, creo que lo que sucede aquí tiene que ver con lo que platicamos el otro día –Fujitaka

- ¿Te refieres a nuestros poderes mágicos? –dice Touya

- Si a eso –Fujitaka

- ¿Pero ellos como se enteraron? –se levanta Sakura de un salto

- Al igual que Tomoyo, su mamá tiene la afición de filmar todo… así que ese día llevo a varios camarógrafos para filmar el evento y así fue como se enteró –Fujitaka

- ¿Cómo se enteró? –Los jóvenes

- Si… pueden poner el video –Fujitaka

Encienden una pantalla gigante que tienen y empieza a pasar la película.

- Que bien se ven –dice Tomoyo con los ojos como estrellitas

Cuando llegan al final se ve como se rompen unas lámparas, del vestido de Sakura sale una luz y Syaoran empuja a Sakura para un lado y llegan Meiling y Tomoyo corriendo diciendo todos han desaparecido, en eso aparece un tigre alado y un ángel que también se aproximan a ellos y termina la filiación.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito y Kero se quedan sorprendidos al ver el video

- Bueno como pueden ustedes ver… no fui el único que noto cosas raras en ese evento, claro que como solo pocos tenemos magia, fuimos los que nos dimos cuenta –dice el señor Kinomoto.

- ¿Tú también tienes magia mamá? –pregunta Tomoyo algo sorprendida

- No hija… a decir verdad yo soy una de tantas que no recuerda que paso… pero al ver el video fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que eso no era normal y que tenía que ver con magia –Sonomi

- ¿Pero y entonces? –pregunta Sakura

- Lo que sucede es que en la familia, ha habido gente con poderes mágicos y otras que no los tienen… solo los elegidos son los que tienen poderes… por eso fue que me molesto muchísimo que tú mamá se casara con tú papá pues nosotros creíamos que él no tenía poderes mágicos y que el don de tú mamá se iba a perder –abuelo

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Porque si tú tienes poderes mágicos y te casas con alguien que también tiene, tus hijos también tendrán… pero si te casa con alguien que no tiene, tus hijos puede que algunos los tengan y otros no, o ninguno –abuelo

- ¿Por eso es que no querían que se casara mi mamá con mi papá? –Touya

- Por eso pues yo cometí el mismo error –abuelo

- ¿Tú cometiste el mismo error abuelo? –dice la Señora Sonomi sorprendida

- Si tu abuela y yo nos casamos, nosotros no sabíamos eso, ella tenía poderes mágicos y yo no, pero ella antes de casarnos me dijo lo de sus poderes… yo aun así la quería mucho y por eso me case con ella… pero cuando nacieron nuestros hijos solo uno de ellos tubo poderes, él es el papá de tú mamá, ella fue hija única, pero desafortunadamente sus abuelos murieron en un accidente, fue por eso que yo me hice cargo de ella y cuando me dijeron que se iban a casar me enoje muchísimo, una porque era muy joven y otra porque también al casarse con cualquiera, su don se podía perder… pero creo que me equivoqué mi nieta sabia bien con quien se estaba casando y ahora ustedes son esas personas elegidas a las que hemos esperado por generaciones –abuelo

- ¿Nosotros las personas elegidas? –les dicen Touya y Sakura

- Si mis queridos bisnietos, ustedes son las personas elegidas… pero primero me pueden explicar quienes son los del video –abuelo

- Con mucho gusto Bisabuelo –Sakura

- Díganme abuelo por favor –abuelo

- Esta bien –sonríen

- Bueno creo que primero hablo yo abuelo… yo solo tengo el poder de ver fantasmas y escucharlos… así de sentir a las personas que tienen algún poder mágico y de algunas predicciones –Touya

- ¡Que interesante! ¿Y puedes ver y escuchar a tú mamá? –abuelo

- Si, ahora esta a tú lado sonriendo –Touya

- ¿A mi lado? ¿Nadeshiko? Mi querida nietecita –abuelo

- Te pide por favor que nos ayudes con nuestros poderes –dice Touya

- Que lastima que yo no tengo ningún poder… como me gustaría verla aunque fuera solo por un momento –dice algo triste el abuelo

- No se ponga así, Nadeshiko dice que no lo quiere ver triste que ella esta muy bien y que sabe que usted le brindara toda la ayuda que ellos necesitan y se lo agradece de todo corazón –Fujitaka

- ¿Tú también la puedes escuchar y ver?- le dice enojada la Señora Sonomi

- Solo la escucho –Fujitaka

- ¿Qué coraje? –dice ella enojada

- Bueno los seres que aparecen en el video son los guardianes de las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Los guardianes de las cartas? –dicen el abuelo y la señora Sonomi

- ¡Si los presentare! ¿Kero puedes salir? –Y un tigrito alado sale de la bolsa de Sakura

- ¡Hasta que se acuerdan de mí! –grita el guardián enojado

- ¿Y este quien es? –pregunta la Señora Sonomi

- Él es Kerberos… uno de los guardianes de las cartas Sakura –Sakura

- ¿Cartas Sakura? –preguntan los dos

- Si… en un momento se las presento… primero les presento a los guardianes… Kero transfórmate –El guardián se envuelve en sus alitas, aparece el símbolo mágico de Sakura y aparece Kerberos, Los dos se impresionan al verlo

- ¡Es él! ¡es él! ¡El del video! –grita la Sra.

- Si mamá, ya cálmate –Tomoyo

- ¿Como cálmate?… no estas viendo a este ser tan impresionante –Sonomi

- Si mamá, lo conozco… desde hace tiempo –Tomoyo

- Claro… ya me lo imaginaba, pues tú también sales en el video y no te sorprendes al verlo –Sonomi

- Él es Kerberos uno de los guardianes –dice Sakura

- Mucho gusto –le saluda el abuelo respetuosamente

- Mucho gusto –contesta el guardián

- Yukito me puedes hacer el favor –dice Sakura

- Y joven se pone en pie, aparece el símbolo de la magia de Sakura, le salen dos alas, se envuelve en ellas y aparece Yue

- Él es el otro guardián –dice Sakura

- Mucho gusto –le saludan el abuelo y la Sra. Sonomi

- Mucho gusto –contesta Yue

- Este es el libro de las cartas Sakura –se lo entrega Sakura a su bisabuelo

Él lo examina, no puede hacer nada con él

- No puedo abrirlo –se lo regresa a Sakura

- En un momento de los muestro… primero les muestro el báculo -Sakura toma el dije en forma de estrella que lleva en el cuello

- LLAVE QUE GUARDAS LOS PODERES DE MI ESTRELLA… MUESTRATE ANTE SAKURA… LIBERATE –Y APARECE UN BÁCULO CON UNA ESTRELLA ARRIBA

– Este es el báculo mágico, con él se puede hacer magia –Sakura

- ¿Con ese báculo? –preguntan sorprendidos los dos

- Si, con él y las cartas… salgan por favor –toma el libro de las cartas y lo abre, las cartas rodean a Sakura

- ¿Que son las cartas? –vuelven a preguntar

- Son seres mágicos y existen gracias a la magia que tengo –Sakura

- Ahora entiendo por qué había que cuidar las cosas que nos encargaron con tanto vehemencia –abuelo

- ¿Las cosas? –preguntan los jóvenes

- Si… síganme por favor –abuelo

Todos se ponen en pie y lo siguen, llagan frente a una gran puerta, entran en ella y es una enorme biblioteca

- Esta es una biblioteca… especial para ustedes –les dice su abuelo

- ¿Especial para nosotros? –preguntan Sakura y Touya

- Si mis queridos bisnietos, esta no es una biblioteca cualquiera… es una biblioteca que contienen puros libros de magia y yo la he cuidado para esas personas elegidas en la familia… y esas personas son ustedes

- ¿Nosotros? –Vuelve a preguntar Sakura con una gotita en la nuca y viendo la cantidad de libros que hay y pensando que a lo mejor los tiene que leer… y ella no es muy amante de la lectura

- No te preocupes yo te ayudo –le dice Tomoyo

- Bueno síganme –les dice el abuelo

Van al fondo de la biblioteca y abren una puerta la cual lleva a un lugar muy amplio, un lugar bardeado el cual ya habían vista desde fuera en donde hay muchas cosas como un lugar para practicar el tiro al blanco, carreras, un estanque y en el fondo un lugar muy amplio donde no hay nada más que pasto.

- Este lugar también es especial para ustedes… para que practiquen su magia –abuelo

Sakura ve el lugar emocionadísima, no puede creer que aquel lugar lo habían guardado para ella, no sabe que decir… los ojos le brillan de emoción… hasta que por fin dice.

- Es perfecto… un lugar así necesitaba para seguir practicando mi magia sin ningún problema –Sakura y abraza a su bisabuelo feliz

- ¿Te gusta Sakura? –le pregunta su abuelo

- ¡Claro!… vas a ver todo lo que puedo hacer aquí… y lo mejor de todo es que aquí no me tengo que preocupar por qué me vean –Sakura

- ¿Y estas segura que todo lo vas a usar? –abuelo

- ¡Claro! por ejemplo aquí… podemos hacer una competencia de tiro al blanco, ¡verdad Yue! –Sakura

- ¡Sí! –Sonríe el guardián al ver todas las cosas que hay y saber que Sakura no va a dejar de practicar magia y ver que más gente se preocupa por ellos

- ¡Podemos hacer muchísimas cosas! ¿Verdad? Kero –Sakura

- ¡claro! muchísimas cosas Sakura –Kero

- Y yo voy a poder filmar más cosas… y podrás usar todos mis vestidos que he creado que emoción –dice Tomoyo.

- ¿Has estado filmando a Sakura? –Pregunta su mamá

- ¡Sí… desde el primer día! –dice Tomoyo emocionada y orgullosa por su colección de videos

- Cuando quieran les puedo mostrar todos los videos que tengo ¡Son fabulosos! –Tomoyo

- De veras has gravado a Sakura –pregunta el Señor Kinomoto

- Si… Claro ¿Cómo iba a dejar de grabar a alguien tan especial? –Sakura se sonroja

- ¿Me puedes prestar los videos para verlos? –pregunta el Sr. Kinomoto

- Desde luego… ¿pero sabe lo de Syaoran? –Tomoyo pregunta a Sakura

- Si… no te preocupes –Sakura

- En ese caso al rato le llevo todos los videos que tengo para que vea que bonita sale Sakura –Tomoyo

- Te lo agradeceré mucho –contesta el Sr.

- También tengo copias para ti mamá y para ti abuelo –Tomoyo

- Que bueno así veo los poderes que tiene –dice el abuelo

- No hace falta que esperes para ver los videos abuelo Sakura te los puede mostrar ahora mismo –dice Tomoyo

- Bueno es que no sé por dónde empezar –se apena Sakura

- Bueno el tiro al blanco se puede usar para practicar al igual que la pista de carrera ¿pero siempre me he preguntado para que es esta gran espacio donde no hay nada más que pasto? ¿Es para hacer días de Campo? –dice el abuelo

- No Abuelo… este lugar es de los que más voy a poder usar precisamente porque no hay nada –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no hay nada? –dice el abuelo

- Si por ejemplo con esta carta –crea un laberinto sencillo en el cual podamos pasear y salir fácilmente LABERINTO –Sakura saca la carta LABERINTO

En ese momento aparece un laberinto en el espacio donde no había nada

- Increíble –se asombran todos

- Entramos papá –le dice Sakura feliz

- ¿Estos son parte de tus poderes? –Pregunta su papá

- Si… como ya te había dicho según el nombre de la carta son sus poderes –Sakura

- No puedo creer lo que estamos viendo… Es algo sorprendente y con cada carta puedes hacer algo diferente –Dice el abuelo y la Sra.

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y cuantas cartas son? –Abuelo

- 54 –Sakura

- Ósea que puedes hacer 54 cosas diferentes –Fujitaka

- Pues algo así… pero no quieren entrar a ver quién sale primero –dice Sakura sonriendo

- Pues entremos, vamos a ver qué tan complicado puede ser esto –Touya

Y todos entran… empiezan a caminar y se separan… Sakura va con su abuelo, Tomoyo con su mamá, Touya con Yue y su papá con Kerberos.

- - A ver quién encuentra la salida primero –dice Sakura jalando a su abuelo para que se apuraran

- - Te voy a ganar –dice Tomoyo corriendo con su mamá

- - No… nosotros vamos a ganar –ríe su papá con Kerberos

- - Eso crees monstruo nosotros te ganamos –dice Touya con Yue.

Cuando están adentro, el abuelo le pregunta a Sakura

- Hija ¿y desde cuando descubriste que tienes poderes? –Abuelo

- Desde hace más de dos años –Sakura

- ¿Y no te dan miedo? –Abuelo

- Al principio si… pero luego llego Syaoran y me ayudó mucho –Sakura

- Syaoran… ¿Quién es ese joven? –Abuelo

- Es uno de los descendientes del Mago Clow… el creador de las cartas –Sakura

- ¿El mago Clow fue el creador de las cartas? –Abuelo

- Si… en su época y creo que en la actualidad es el mago más poderoso –Sakura

- ¿En la actualidad? –Abuelo

- Si… su reencarnación estudio con nosotros el semestre pasado –Sakura

- ¿También es un niño? –Abuelo

- Si pero vive en Inglaterra –Sakura

- Y ese jovencito Syaoran, en donde vive –Abuelo

- Él vive en Hong Kong, es el joven que sale en el video –Sakura

- Ya veo… ¿pero ya no va a regresar? –Abuelo

- Claro que si va a regresar… si es mi novio y me prometió venir a verme –Sakura

- ¿Es tú novio? –se asombra su Abuelo

- Desde luego que si –se sonroja Sakura

- ¡Y lo sabe tú papá! –Abuelo

- Claro… Syaoran le pidió permiso, él no quería que tuviéramos una relación en secreto –Sakura

- ¡Y que dijo tú papá! –Abuelo

- Que si nos daba permiso pues no quería hacer con nosotros lo mismo que a él le hicieron –dice Sakura algo bajo

- Perdóname hija fui un tonto… y los aleje de mi vida… pero de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de recuperar tantos años de distanciamiento –Abuelo

- ¡Ahí está la salida! –dice Sakura al ver la puerta de salida pero ve que todos ya van a llegar y ellos son los más alejados de la puerta.

- ¡Nos van a ganar! –Grita alegre su abuelo

- No te preocupes –Saca otra carta y grita

- ATRAVÉS –se abre una puerta en la pared del LABERINTO y salen rápido riendo

- Eso es trampa –salen todos del Laberinto riendo

- Hay que aprovechar las ventajas de tener magia –dice Sakura riendo

Así se pasan todo el día felices conviviendo todos como una gran familia

- ¿Qué opinas Sakura? ¿Cómo ves el lugar? –le dice su papá

- ¡ES UN LUGAR FANTANTICO! PAPÁ, ESTO ES LO QUE ME HACIA FALTA PARA SEGUIR PRACTICANDO MI MAGIA, ME SIENTO FELIZ… NUNCA PENSE QUE RECIBIRIA TAMTO APOYO DE PARTE DE USTEDES… PERO ME SIENTO FELIZ POR EL APOYO QUE ME DAN… NUNCA ME IMAGINE TANTISIMO APOYO –Sakura se suelta a llorar pues no sabe cómo agradecer lo que le está pasando

- No llores Hija… y cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea –Fujitaka

- Si papá –le abraza Sakura

- Bueno creo que nos tenemos que ir porque mañana empiezan las clases –dice el señor Kinomoto

- ¡hay tan pronto! –Sakura

- ¡Si hija! Luego no te quieres levantar –Fujitaka

- Esta bien papá… nos vemos abuelo… tía… prima –se despide Sakura

- Bueno, gracias por venir y aquí pueden venir cuando quieran… no tienen que avisarme, pueden entrar cuando quieran investigar o practicar magia no olviden que este lugar es especialmente para ustedes –dice el abuelo

Llegan a la casa Yukito se despide

- En verdad me la he pasado muy bien, nunca imagine que existiera un lugar así en el que puedas practicar sin ningún problema –Yukito

- Bueno, pues manos a la obra ¿qué tal si vamos todas las tardes después de comer para seguir practicando? - dice Sakura

- No tendrás problemas con la escuela –dice su papá

- Claro que no… siempre he tenido que practicar magia y estudiar… y hasta hoy no he tenido ningún problema –Sakura

- Me alegro pero será mejor que te vayas a dormir pues ya es noche –Touya

- Bueno hasta mañana –Sakura se despide y sube corriendo las escaleras

- ¿No quieres comer algo kero? –pregunta el Sr. Kinomoto

- ¡Siiii! En la mañana vi un postre delicioso… ¿me lo puedo comer? –Kero

- ¡Claro! Todo lo que quieras comer… lo puedes tomar cuando quieras… está es tú casa Kero –Fujitaka

- ¡Gracias! –y Kero vuela hasta la cocina

- Y tan pronto como este hecha tú habitación, está también será tú casa Yukito –Fujitaka

- Muchas gracias y hasta mañana –se despide Yukito

Sakura entra en su cuarto

- ¡Que cansada estoy! será mejor que me ponga mi pijama antes de ver a Syaoran, así me quedo dormida después y ya no tengo que cambiarme –se cambia se acuesta y cierra los ojos

- ¡Qué bien te ves! –dice Syaoran

Ella se voltea a ver y está en pijama

- Pero –va a abrir los ojos para irse a cambiar cuando Syaoran la abraza para que no lo haga

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –le dice Syaoran

- ¡pero! Es que estoy en pijama y no quiero que me veas así –Sakura

- si ya veo… pero acuérdate que si abres los ojos ya no nos vemos hasta mañana, además de que te ves muy bonita en pijama –Syaoran, Sakura se sonroja

- Bueno y ¿Por qué es que estas en pijama? –Syaoran

- Es que estoy muy cansada y pensé que después de platicar con tigo me podía seguir en la cama y ya no tener que cambiarme pero nunca pensé que aparecería aquí también en pijama… nunca lo volveré a hacer –Sakura

- No hay problema… acuérdate que para ti es más noche que para mí… es lógico que te de sueño más rápido que a mí, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con tú bisabuelo? –Syaoran

- ¡Me fue muy bien! resulta que él también se enteró que tenemos magia –contesta Sakura feliz

- ¿Pero cómo se enteró? –Syaoran

- Es que mi tía llevo a unos camarógrafos para filmar el evento –Sakura

- ¿Pero yo solo vi que la Sra. Sonomi llevaba camarógrafos? Además que yo no sabía que tenías alguna tía ¿o sí? –Syaoran

- Pues resulta que la Sra. Sonomi… es mi tía –Sakura

- ¿Es tú tía? pero y entonces Tomoyo –Syaoran

- Ella es mi primar resulta que mi mamá y la Sra. Sonomi son primas y eso nos convierte en primas lejanas pero primas al fin y al cabo –Sakura

- ¿Y qué paso con la filmación? –Syaoran

- Pues resulta que se ve salir de mi vestido una luz… como tú me haces a un lado y a Kerberos y Yue acercándose –Sakura

- ¿Kerberos y Yue? pero –Syaoran

- Pues así fue como lo descubrieron… en fin… me alegro muchísimo que eso pasara, pues resulta que tenían un lugar especial para nosotros –Sakura

- ¿Un lugar especial para ustedes? –Syaoran

- Si para Touya y para mí –Sakura

- ¿Touya también tiene poderes? –Syaoran

- Si… aunque no son muchos peros también tiene y también sabía que tú tenías –Sakura

- ¿También sabía que yo tengo poderes? –Syaoran

- Si aunque nunca dijo nada… pero déjame contarte lo de mi bisabuelo… pues resulta que tiene una gran biblioteca con muchos libros relacionados con magia… además nos llevó a un lugar detrás de la biblioteca en donde hay un gran espacio… así como tiro al blanco, pista de carreras y un sin fin de cosas más en donde puedo practicar magia sin ningún problema –Sakura

- Que bueno que te apoyen así –Syaoran

- Yo estoy feliz por todo lo que ha pasado… y nos dijo que podemos ir cuando queramos que ese lugar es especial para nosotros – Sakura

- Que bueno –Syaoran

- Quedamos de ir todas las tardes para practicar y así mantener sanas a las cartas –Sakura

Así estuvieron platicando hasta que Sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de Syaoran, él se le queda viendo

- Pareces un ángel… hasta mañana –le da un beso en la frente y desaparecen los dos al él abrir los ojos

CONTINUARA:

Espero les esté gustando, comentarios aquí abajo

Revisada 20 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien.


	7. UNA NUEVA CARTA

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 7: UNA NUEVA CARTA

Han pasado ya algunos meses, Sakura está feliz porque pronto serán las vacaciones de invierno y Syaoran ya le confirmo que va a ir a visitarla.

Yukito ya vive con ellos, se hicieron 2 cuartos, en el de arriba duerme Yukito y Kero, hay dos camas individuales y una pequeña en una casa de muñecas para cuando Kero quiera dormir como Kero o Kerberos, aunque a él le gusta más estar como Kerberos por cuestiones de comodidad y de no estorbar en la casa casi siempre esta como Kero y como le gusta mucho su camita casi siempre duerme como Kero.

Y en el cuarto que se hizo abajo, su papá les hizo una pequeña biblioteca, en donde estudian libros de magia.

Sakura y Syaoran se escriben a menudo para no levantar sospechas en nadie respecto a sus encuentros y también se hablan por teléfono cada 8 días y como ya mencione siguen sus encuentros nocturnos.

Han incrementado los dos bastante su magia, Sakura en casa de su bisabuelo como puede practicar sin ningún problema hace de todo para tener activas todas las cartas como congelar el lago para poder patinar en Hielo o crear fuertes nevadas para usar a fuego, competencias de tiro al blanco, carreras, etc.

También hacen campamentos en el jardín de la casa del abuelo con fogatas que enciende fuego y trata de usar todas las cartas para todas las necesidades que se le presentan.

Las cartas las ha ido dejando salir poco a poco para tener control sobre ellas estando libres, claro que eso le ha costado bastante trabajo pues lo que ella quiere es sacarlas sin tener la necesidad de usar su magia.

Aunque con las cartas de poco poder, como DULCE, ESPEJO, PEQUEÑO, VOS, CANCIÓN, SILENCIO, FLOR, ARO, MOVIMIENTO, BRILLO…

Por el momento solo ha podido tener a diez cartas libres al mismo tiempo, pero tiene la esperanza de poder tenerlas a todas libres al mismo tiempo.

Claro que para controlarlas necesita tener mucho más magia, por eso procura hacer magia casi a diario pues de otra forma no puede incrementar su magia.

Según la carta que quiere activar es lo que hacen, pero por ejemplo una de las cartas que ha dejado libres pero no la usa con el poder que tiene sino que la usa para competir, aunque no es su trabajo es CAMBIO.

Ya que como tiene que usar todas las cartas para ir dejándolas libres y ejercitarlas para que ellas también incrementen sus poderes, pero como siempre se acuerda de lo que paso con Kero y Syaoran, cuando la libera siempre tiene la precaución de que no la agarren dos personas al mismo tiempo, pues no quiere que vuelva a pasar los problemas que tuvieron Kero y Syaoran.

Todas las cartas las ha dejado libres en diferentes ocasiones, pero nunca ha dejado libre a ESPERANZA pues ella le comento que a ella no le hacía falta salir de su carta… que con el amor que se sienten diariamente, ella estaba feliz y eso la mantenía en muy buenas condiciones a ella también y que al aumentar todas las cartas su nivel el de ella aumentaba en la misma proporción.

Syaoran por su parte ya había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas como atraer cosas hacia él y atraparlas, era algo de lo que tenía más empeño pues no quería llevarse otro susto como el que le dieron con Sakura en el elevador.

Pero acaba de encontrarse entre todos los libros que tenía el hechizo de cómo hacer que la gente se comporte como títeres… como le hicieron a él cuando cambiaron la carta ESPADA a CARTA SAKURA  
- No lo puedo creer –Syaoran dice con una cara de asombro pero a la vez de diablillo

- Ahora voy a aprender a manejar a las personas… no lo puedo creer ese día casi mato a Sakura y por más que me esforzaba yo no pude hacer nada más que enseñarle a Sakura lo que me estaba manejando con el DRAGON DE AGUA, pero ahora voy a saber cómo se puede hacer –Syaoran y se pone a estudiar con mucha atención todo lo que tiene que hacer

- Ya lo tengo… solo necesito hilos, pero con quien empiezo a practicar –Syaoran en ese momento llega su prima Meiling

- ¡Ya deja de estudiar tanto! y descansa un rato… ya es muy tarde, mañana tenemos que madrugar –Meiling

-No te preocupes no me tardo solo voy a ver unos detalles y enseguida voy –Syaoran

Toma a su prima por el brazo y la saca de su estudio

- Ya está… aquí dice que hay que tocar a la persona antes de hacer el hechizo… así que manos a la obra –Syaoran

Empieza a ponerse todos los hilos en los dedos y empieza a menearlos para ver qué pasa.

- ¿Qué me sucede? –se pregunta Meiling

- Siento que me están manejando –Meiling trata de dar un paso y no puede, Syaoran la está viendo de lejos riendo… ella voltea a verlo y se enoja

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! –Meiling le grita su primo

- Practicando –Syaoran y la suelta y se va muerto de la risa a su recamara

Ya en ella se acuesta y cierra los ojos

- Syaoran… ¿por qué te tardaste? –le pregunta Sakura

- Es que acabo de encontrar el hechizo para controlar a la gente como títeres –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo títeres? –Sakura

- ¿No te acuerdas cuando Eriol me manejo como títere y casi te corto con mi espada? –Syaoran

- Aaaa sí, apoco encontraste ese hechizo –Sakura

- Si apenas lo empiezo a practicar pero espero que para cuando valla a visitarte pueda hacerlo mejor, te lo prometo –Syaoran

- Está bien, me gustaría ver como se hace –Sakura

Syaoran abraza a Sakura y le da un gran beso, ella se siente entre nubes cada vez que él la abraza y mucho más cuando la besa.

- ¿Sabes? No sé bien si son ideas mías… pero en estos últimos días he sentido como que alguien me está siguiendo –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que alguien te está siguiendo? –Syaoran

- Sí, no se… bueno… es que últimamente me he sentido muy extraña… pero cuando volteo no hay nadie –Sakura

- ¿No hay nadie? –Syaoran

- No… y en ese momento que volteo desaparece esa sensación –Sakura

- ¿No será? –Syaoran se queda cayado pues él iba a decir que si no sería un fantasma pero en ese momento se acordó de que ella le tenía pánico a los fantasmas y que si era un fantasma por el momento él no iba a poder ayudarla

- ¿No serán imaginaciones tuyas? –Syaoran

- ¿Eso crees? Si… a lo mejor tienes razón –Sakura

- No te preocupes veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Syaoran

-Gracias –Sakura le da una gran Sonrisa de esas que desasen a Syaoran solo de verla y se sonroja.

Ella sonríe y lo abraza y así siguen platicando

Al otro día en la escuela, Tomoyo se despide de Sakura

- Nos vemos Sakura, yo tengo que quedarme a practicar para el coro y no sé a qué hora salga –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes… nos vemos mañana quiero investigar algunas cosas en mi casa –Sakura

- Bueno entonces estarás bien ¿verdad? –Tomoyo

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué puede sucederme de aquí a mi casa? –Sakura

- Es verdad –sonríe Tomoyo

Como Sakura tenía ganas de caminar, no se puso los patines, iba caminando lentamente pero tenía cierta precaución pues barias veces en el día había tenido la sensación de que la observaban, en eso vuelve a sentir que la observan voltea y no ve a nadie… le entra tanto miedo que por un momento se quedó congelada del pavor que tenía.

Mientras Syaoran en la escuela estaba escuchando clase cuando de repente sintió que algo malo le sucedía a Sakura se levanta de un golpe y sale corriendo del salón, todos se sorprende de su reacción pues habían notado que estaba algo nervioso pero nunca se imaginaron que iba a tener una reacción así, Meiling no sabe que le sucede a su primo y no sabe bien que hacer.

Syaoran llega corriendo a un teléfono público y trata de comunicarse a casa de Sakura pero no puede, el teléfono solo suena pero no contesta nadie.

- ¿Donde esta ese guardián cuando se le necesita? –grita Syaoran desesperado por no poder ayudar a Sakura

Kero efectivamente no se encontraba pues el Sr. Kinomoto lo había llevado a una excavación pues vio algo interesante y se lo quería mostrar al guardián para después llevar a sus hijos a que conocieran ese hallazgo.

Sakura estaba congelada del miedo, no se podía mover, estaba mucho muy asustada, de repente empezó a tratar de calmarse.

- Tranquila Sakura… no pasa nada… tranquila… pase lo que pase todo estará bien… tranquila Sakura… respira profundamente… tranquila pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Sakura vuelve a respira profundamente y empieza a notar que se puede mover, empieza a caminar de nuevo lentamente por qué siente una presencia muy cerca de ella, empieza a caminar más rápido, pero la presencia sigue a su lado hasta que por fin empieza a correr

Llega corriendo a su casa pero no hay nadie, ella esta pálida del miedo que siente y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es encerrarse en su recamara pero la presencia sigue a su lado.

Syaoran no sabe qué hacer hasta que se sienta en el parque sobre el pasto y cierra los ojos, él sabe que solo puede comunicarse con Sakura por la noche ya ha intentado a diferentes horas antes pero nunca lo ha logrado, pero es la única forma que se le ocurre para comunicarse con ella pues sabe que está en problemas. Cierra los ojos y la ve.

- Sakura… Sakura –le habla Syaoran

El ve que está en su cama hecha bolita muy asustada

- Sakura… Sakura –ella no contesta Sakura está muy asustada.

Syaoran intenta hacer algo para espantar al fantasma pero por más que hace no puede hacer que desaparezca esa presencia él no sabe qué hacer

- Sakura no tengas miedo no pasa nada –Syaoran

- ¿Pero porque no se aleja de mí? Tengo muchísimo miedo –por fin contesta ella

En ese momento que esta tan asustada aparece el símbolo de la magia a sus pies todo se ilumina a su alrededor y aparece otra carta

- SAKURA, SAKURA ¿Sakura que pasa? –le habla Syaoran

Sakura se queda viendo la carta que acaba de aparecer

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Sakura en ese momento nota que Syaoran la está llamando

- Sakura ¿qué pasa? –Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? –Sakura

- Si soy yo ¿Cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Estoy bien ¿pero desde cuando estás aquí? (cabe aclarar que Syaoran y Sakura se están comunicando, telepáticamente, aunque él está viendo el cuarto de Sakura donde está ella, ella también lo ve a su lado pero como una especie de holograma)

- Desde que llegaste pero creo que por tú miedo no notaste que estaba aquí ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿porque apareció tú símbolo de magia y esa luz? –Syaoran

- Acabo de crear otra carta –responde Sakura

- ¿Otra carta? ¿Pero… por qué? –Syaoran

- No sé, pero alguien está aquí con migo –Sakura

- ¿alguien? –Syaoran

- Si ya te había comentado que alguien me estaba siguiendo –Sakura

- A sí creo que es un fantasma –Syaoran

- ¿Ya sabias? –Sakura

- Si… e intente ahuyentarla pero no pude –Syaoran

- ¡Porque no me lo dijiste! –Sakura

- Porque sabía que te ibas a poner más nerviosa si sabias que era un fantasma ¿o no? –Syaoran

- Sí pero… ¿Por qué apareció esta carta? –Sakura

- ¿Cómo se llama? –Syaoran

- VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Syaoran

- Si… pero que tengo que hacer con ella –Sakura

- A lo mejor tienes que usarla para ver a la presencia que esta con tigo –Syaoran

- ¿Eso crees? –Sakura

- Prueba –Syaoran

Sakura toma la llave y dice

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella… muestra tu verdadera identidad ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión con tigo… LIBERATE –Sakura

Aparece el báculo, llama a la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR, aparece una especie de vidrio transparente, muy parecido a espejo, el cual sirve para ver y escuchar, desde luego que por medio de ese vidrio puede ver a la presencia que estaba siguiendo a Sakura desde hace algún tiempo.

- ¡Puedo verla! ¡Puedo verla! –Grita Sakura feliz

- ¿A quién puedes ver Sakura? –Syaoran

- ¡A la fantasma, a la fantasma! –dice feliz Sakura

- ¿A la fantasma? –Syaoran

- ¡Si… es una niña como de 6 años y esta preciosa, se ve que es una niña muy dulce! –Sakura

- ¿Y qué quiere? –Syaoran

- Espera se lo voy a preguntar… ¿Qué quieres? ¿qué te sucede? –Sakura voltea a ver a la niña y le pregunta

- Pues quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar –Fantasmita

- ¿Si te puedo ayudar? –Sakura

- Si… resulta que me morí hace 2 meses pero mi mamá se enfermó desde ese día y quisiera decirle que estoy muy bien, pero que como estoy preocupada por ella yo no me puedo ir de aquí y quisiera ver si es posible que tú me pudieras ayudar… he visto que tienes magia por eso te pido que si me puedes ayudar –fantasmita

- Claro que te puedo ayudar –Sakura

- Sakura ¿qué pasa acuérdate que solo te escucho a ti? –Syaoran

- A si… perdón, lo que sucede es que dice que desde que murió su mamá se puso muy enferma por su muerte y ella está muy triste y me pide que vallamos a ver a su mamá –Sakura

- ¿Y la vas a ayudar? –Syaoran

- ¡Claro! Por eso fue que apareció está nueva carta, para ayudar a los fantasmas –dice Sakura feliz pues de ahora en adelante ya no le va a tener miedo a los fantasmas porque ya los va a poder ver y escuchas

- Ves, te dije que todo estaría bien que no tenías de qué preocuparte –Syaoran

- Sí, tenías razón –le sonríe Sakura

- Bueno ya estás bien… creo que ya no tengo por qué preocuparme –Syaoran

- No… y gracias por comunicarte con migo nos vemos en la noche o si no mañana porque creo que el día de hoy ya nos vimos –Sakura

- bueno de todos modos intentamos vernos para que me cuentes que paso… nos vemos Amor –Syaoran

- Adiós –Sakura

En ese momento tocan a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y entran Yue y su hermano

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntan los dos y ven un marco con un vidrio y al fantasma de la niña.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? sentí que estabas nerviosa y después sentí una nueva energía –pregunta Yue

- Es que aparecí otra carta –Sakura

- ¿Otra carta? –Preguntan los dos

- Si se llama VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Preguntan los dos

- Si, como sabes solo tú… hermano tienes la habilidad de ver y escuchar a los fantasmas… pero esta niña quiere que la ayude, por eso me ha estado siguiendo –Sakura

- Pero si yo no la vi… ¿por qué te estaba siguiendo a ti? –Touya

- No sé, pero creo que quiere que la ayudemos pues desde que murió, su mamá ha estado muy enferma y ella no puede irse hasta que su mamá este bien –Sakura

- ¿Y la carta? Para que sirve –preguntan

- Pues para ver y escuchar a los fantasmas… Si… como puedes ver solo tu Touya tenías esa habilidad pero ahora también tú Yue puedes ver al fantasma y también la podemos escuchar –Sakura

- ¿También podemos escucharla? –pregunta Yue

- Sí, creo que con esta carta cualquiera puede ver y escuchar a los fantasmas –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees? –Touya

- Si esperemos que así sea, de todos modos hay que ayudar a esta niña –Sakura

Bajan y se encuentran con Kero y su papá que iban llegando, ellos también sintieron la energía

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta Kero

- ¿Están todos bien? –pregunta su papá

- Sí, solo creo otra carta Sakura –dice su hermano

- ¿Creaste otra carta? –preguntan Kero y su papá asombrados

- Si –dice ella apenada

- Y ¿Cuál es? –preguntaron

- VER Y ESCUCHAR –contesta YUE

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –se sorprendieron

- Si –afirma Sakura con una sonrisa

- ¿Y cómo sirve esa carta? –Fujitaka

- Vamos a la sala pues tenemos trabajo que hacer –dice Touya

- ¿Trabajo que hacer? –vuelven a preguntar el Sr. Y Kero

- Si tenemos que ayudar a esta niña –dice Sakura pues sabe dónde está porque la siente.

Todos pasan a la sala, Sakura llama a la carta y vuelve a aparecer el marco con el vidrio pero no ven nada, pues como la pequeña está asustada está escondida detrás de Sakura claro que Touya si la está viendo

- Ya niña, deja de esconderte que así no podremos ayudarte –dice Touya algo enojado

- Temo que mi hermano tiene razón, si no nos permites que te escuchemos no podremos ayudarte –Sakura

- ¿Pero?... yo solo quiero que tú me ayudes –contesto la fantasma

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar su voz

- Pero… yo sola no te puedo ayudar… no puedo presentarme en tú casa y decir que tú me hablaste y que quieres que les diga que estas bien… si te fijas apenas soy una niña… y aunque tú descubriste mis poderes que crees que pase si llego yo sola y les dijo eso –Sakura

- No sé –dice la niña

- Pues que me van a tomar por loca… si no es que les doy un susto mayúsculo y si dices que tú mamá está enferma creo que eso no ayudaría en nada –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees? –pregunta la fantasma

- Claro, necesito que todos te puedan ver para que pensemos bien cómo podemos ayudarte –dice Sakura

- ¡Aaaa! Está bien –y se para detrás del cristal donde todos la pueden ver

- ¡Que niña tan tierna! –exclaman todos

Por su parte Touya está algo molesto porque si él tenía ese don desde antes ¿porque no le había pedido su ayuda? claro que todos comprendemos que con el carácter del joven no cualquiera se le acercaría a pedirle un favor y mucho menos una niña tan tímida como nuestra querida fantasmita

- Bueno explícales a todos cual es tú problema –dice Sakura

- Pues resulta que tengo 2 meses que he muerto… pero desde que morí mi mamá se ha puesto muy enferma y no se ha podido aliviar y yo estoy muy preocupada por ella, quisiera pedirles de favor de que hablaran con ella y decirle que estoy bien pero que no puedo partir al cielo porque ella me preocupa –Niña

- Está bien, claro que te podemos ayudar… pero mi hija tiene razón no es tan fácil llegar y decir que tú nos mandas… nos creerían locos, por otro lado hay que tener cuidado de a quién le decimos de los poderes que tiene Sakura –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- Aunque si les pedimos que guarden discreción, no creo que tengamos problemas –dice Yue

- En eso creo que tienes razón… creo que este es el momento adecuado en que puedes ayudar a tú hermana Touya –dice el Sr. Kinomoto

- ¿Yo… cómo? –Touya

- Cómo tú hermana ya explico… ella es muy joven para que los adultos le crean o le hagan caso antes de que ella pueda explicar algo… pero tú como una persona mayor con ciertas habilidades, te escucharan y Sakura podrá hablar con la mamá de la niña… es más no tendrá que hablar con ella pues con esta carta será la misma niña quien hable con su mamá –Fujitaka

- Creo que tienes razón –sonríe Touya al ver que ahora si va a poder ayudar más directamente a su hermana.

- Pues manos a la obra –dice Kero

- Bueno lo primero que necesitamos que nos digas es donde vives, cómo te llamas, como se llama tu mamá y si hay algún teléfono donde podamos comunicarnos con tus familiares –Fujitaka

- Me llamo Akane, mi mamá también se llama Akane y vivo –y así la fantasmita les dio toda la información que necesitaban

Hablaron por teléfono para hacer una cita para poder hablar con la mamá de Akane,

- Ella está muy enferma –contestaron

- Es que tenemos alguna información para ayudarla a que se recupere –Fujitaka

- En ese caso… no sé si puedan venir ahora mismo –les contesto el papá de Akane pues estaba muy preocupado por su esposa y temía perderla cómo ya había perdido a su hija

- Bueno muchachos ahora corre todo por su cuenta –les dijo su papá

- Si papá no te preocupes –dijo Touya ayudando a su hermana a bajar del auto junto con Yukito

- Esperamos no tardarnos papá –le sonríe Sakura

- No se preocupen pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien –les contesta su papá

Sakura medio se sonroja pues se acuerda que no hace mucho fueron esas las palabras de Syaoran.

- Si no nos tardamos –Sakura

Tocan a la puerta, que es de inmediato abierta por el papá de Akane

- Buenas tardes… gracia por venir tan pronto –Papá de Akane

- Buenas tardes –contestan los tres jóvenes

- Soy Touya Kinomoto, él es nuestro amigo Yukishiro y ella es mi hermana Sakura –Touya

- Mucho gusto –Papá de Akane

- Bueno como ya le explico mi papá tenemos algo que puede ayudar a que su esposa se mejore –dice Touya

- Pero me gustaría saber de qué manera pueden ayudar a mi esposa, ustedes se ven muy jóvenes para saber algo de medicina –Papá de Akane

- Y lo somos… pero no la venimos a ayudar de esa manera –Touya

- ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo pueden ayudar a mi esposa? Y ¿Cómo saben que está enferma si yo a ustedes no les conozco? –Papá de Akane

- En realidad una pequeña nos pidió que le ayudemos –Touya

- ¿Una pequeña? –Papá de Akane

- Sí, pero escuche antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, de lo contrario la vida de su esposa corre un gran peligro –Touya

- ¿Un gran peligro? –Papá de Akane

- Si pero déjenos explicar y después decida si quiere que ayudemos a su esposa o no –dice Yukito con su sonrisa que tranquiliza a cualquiera

- Está bien –contesta el Sr. Pues siente que puede confiar en esas personas

- Lo primero que necesitamos es que nos prometa que no va a comentar nada de lo que va a ver… con nadie esto va a quedar entre nosotros… porque no queremos que se sepa y ponernos en peligro –Touya

- ¿Ponerlos en peligro a ustedes? –Papá de Akane

- Si –dice Touya muy serio.

- Está bien les prometo que ni mi esposa ni yo diremos nada de lo que pase –Papá de Akane

- Bueno confiamos en sus palabras… pues bien lo que le voy a decir es algo difícil de creer, es como si de un cuento se tratara, aunque es real –dice Touya

- ¿A qué se refieren? –Papá de Akane

- Pues tenemos habilidades mágicas y estas nos permiten ver fantasmas –Touya

- ¿VER FANTASMAS? –Papá de Akane

- Si Sr. y al enterarse de esa habilidad su hija Akane nos pidió de favor que los viniéramos a ver pues sabe que su mamá está muy enferma desde que ella murió y quiere que le digamos que ella está bien –Touya

- Pasen por favor –les muestra el Sr. El camino a la habitación donde se encuentra su esposa

- Gracias –contestan los tres

- Aquí están las personas de las que te hable –Papá de Akane

- Buenas tardes –saludan los tres

- Buenas tardes… pero no son muy jóvenes –dice la señora enderezándose

- Confía en ellos querida… creo que ellos son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar –le sonríe el señor

- ¿Estás seguro? –mamá Akane

- Si –le contesta a su esposa

- ¿Entonces ustedes tienen poderes mágicos y pueden ver fantasmas? –pregunta a los jóvenes

- Así es señor… aunque su hija más bien le pidió a mi hermana que ella los viniera a ver pero como es muy joven creo que lo más conveniente sería que nosotros la acompañáramos para que no tuviera problemas con ustedes y no le fueran a creer a ella –Touya

- Así que puedes ver a mi hija –dijo el Sr. Volteando ver a Sakura

- Si señor y usted también la va a poder ver gracias a mi magia pero… necesito que nada de lo que vean o escuchen aquí lo vallan a comentar con nadie pues podemos estar en peligro si mucha gente se entera de nuestros poderes y nos quieran hacer algún tipo de daño por miedo a que les podamos hacer daño a ellos –dice Sakura que casi no había hablado en todo ese rato.

- Está bien… prometemos no comentar nada de lo que veamos –Dicen los dos

- Yuki me haces el favor –Sakura

Yukito se levanta aparece el símbolo de la magia y se transforma en Yue

- ¡ES UN ANGEL! –exclaman los dos sorprendidísimos

Sakura extiende su mano y llama a su llave

- Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tú verdadera identidad ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡ E! –Sakura

Aparece el báculo mágico de Sakura,

- ¿Están preparados? –pregunta Sakura a los señores que están sorprendidísimos de ver todo lo que está sucediendo

- Si –contestan con algo de miedo, sorpresa, asombro y muchos sentimientos mezclados pues no saben bien que es lo que va a pasar.

Saca la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR

Por favor ayúdame con tus poderes para ayudar a Akane y a su familia ¡LIBERATE! –Sakura

Aparece un gran marco parecido a la carta ESPEJO pero con un vidrio y a través de él se ve una niña

- AKANE –gritan sus papás al verla,

Su mamá se levanta de su cama de un salto al ver a su hija frente a ella

- Hola papá, mamá –Niña

- Hola hija te hemos extrañado mucho –les dicen los dos

- Lo se… y sé también que estas muy triste por mi culpa mamá, que por eso estas tan enferma –niña

- Pero hija –dice su mamá

- Cómo pueden ver estoy muy bien… pero me tengo que ir con Dios, pero como tú estás muy enferma yo no he podido irme y estoy corriendo el peligro de convertirme en fantasma para siempre y no ser un ángel en el cielo –niña

- ¿Por mi culpa? ¿tú no has podido convertirte en ángel? –mamá Akane

- No mamá… pero como ves yo estoy muy bien y me siento contenta porque ya me voy a convertir en un ángel ¿vas a estar bien verdad mamá? –Dice la niña muy feliz con una gran sonrisa pues sabe que al hablar con su mamá ella ya está bien

- Si hija y gracias por venir a verme –mama de Akane

- De nada mamá me siento muy feliz porque sé que ya estás bien y también tu papá

Dicho esto le aparecen dos alas en la espalda a la niña y empieza a volar hacía una luz

- MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS SAKURA POR AYUDARNOS A TODOS… MUCHAS GRACIAS TOUYA, YUE… MAMÁ, PAPÁ Y CUIDEN BIEN DE MI HERMANITO -niña ahora ángel

- ¿DE TÚ HERMANITO? PERO SI TÚ NO TIENES HERMANOS –Los papás sorprendidos

-NO PERO DENTRO DE ALGUNOS MESES LO VOY A TENER –Sonrió Akane

Dicho esto desapareció todos estaban felices.

Los señores no sabían cómo agradecerles lo que habían hecho por ellos, habían vuelto a ver a su hija muerta y además se acababan de enterar que estaban esperando otro bebé.

Estaban felices no cabían de la dicha que sentían.

- ¿Cómo podemos agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nuestra familia? –preguntaban los señores

- Solo siendo felices y ya que saben que su hija está bien no deben tener ningún problema más que el esperar al bebé que viene en camino y que lo quieran mucho al igual que quieren a su hija –les contesto Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Pero cuánto les vamos a deber? –Señores

- ¿Cómo que cuánto? no acaban de escuchar a mi hermana, su felicidad es nuestro pago –dice Touya enojado

- ¿Pero? –Señores

- Las personas que tenemos poderes de verdad, no los usamos para sacarle el dinero a nadie, el dinero Dios nos los da, así como nuestra magia Dios nos la dio, Nuestro pago es saber que nuestros poderes sirven para ayudar y hacer el bien –dice Touya muy serio.

- ¿Pero? –vuelven a preguntar

- Ya escucharon a mi hermano… mi pago es saber que ayude a Akane y que ustedes están bien –Sakura

- Gracias… muchísimas gracias esperamos poder pagarles de alguna manera –Señores

- No se preocupen… con que sean felices es más que suficiente –Yue

Y se despiden todos, Claro Yue ya transformado en Yukito y el báculo ya como dije en el cuello de Sakura

- Pero no olviden su promesa –Sakura

- Claro no vamos a decir una palabra a nadie –Señores

- Hasta pronto –Se despiden

- Hasta pronto –Señores

Suben al carro de su papá quien los estaba esperando

- ¿Cómo les fue? –Fujitaka

- Bien –contestas los tres felices (cosa rara en Touya pero se sentía muy contento por poder ayudar a su hermana más directamente en lugar del mocoso ese "ya saben a quién me refiero verdad")

CONTINUARA:

COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, LO QUE QUIERAN ESCRIBAN A ameliasalazar62 de hot mail o aquí abajo

Revisada 22 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. TOUYA

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias.

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 8: TOUYA

Bueno en este capítulo quisiera platicar un poco sobre el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto

Como sabrán él es una persona muy seria, bastante a decir verdad no se entiende bien como una persona como él pueda ser amigo de Yukito que es todo lo contrario a él (Dice Sakura)

Pero si analizamos las cosas todo tiene un porque… espero que se acuerden que cuando se atrapo a la carta de REGRESO en el Templo Tsukimine (creo que se escribe así) cuando Sakura para agradecer a Syaoran que la rescato ella lo abraza y él se desmaya, se puede decir que fue el principio de la unión de sus sentimiento.

Pues bien resulta que en ese capítulo sacan precisamente a la Profesora Mitsuki y a Touya, se ve que ella y él fueron novios por un año y sin ningún motivo ella termino con él, solo le dijo que ella se tenía que ir, que para cuando volvieran a verse serian buenos amigos pero no le dio ninguna explicación apropiada o por lo menos sabes ya no te quiero, ya no me gustas, encontré otra persona que me gusta más, que se yo alguna razón.

Esto a él le lastimo muchísimo, se suponía que tenía una relación seria, estable, que se llevaban bien, que nunca se habían peleado, eso es para lo que sirven los noviazgos, para conocerse, por eso a él le dolió muchísimo ¿Cómo podía ser posible si él pensaba que todo iba bien? ¿Cómo podía ella terminar una relación como esa así nada más? cómo quitarse una ropa que ya no te gusta nada más por puro capricho.

Él siempre había soñado con una relación como la de su papá con su mamá, y cuando se hizo novio de ella… pensó que sería una relación así, pues ella sabía de sus habilidades y en cierta forma ella lo había ayudado a él para manejar un poco sus habilidades, él se sentía muy feliz con ella, pero la manera en que termino le había lastimado de verdad en lo más profundo de su corazón, por eso no permitía que nadie se le quisiera acercar a él con fines sentimentales.

Es más casi por lo mismo tampoco tenía amigos por miedo a que lo lastimaran.

Después cuando entro en la preparatoria y conoció a Yukishiro él mismo se sorprendió pues desde que lo vio supo que no era un ser humano, sino un ser mágico, pero a la vez la energía que tenía le llenaba de tranquilidad, el estar cerca de él le había dado confianza de nuevo en las personas, le daba cierta seguridad y confianza.

Eso ayudó mucho al joven, pero también como saben él tiene ciertas predicciones y sabía que Yukishiro iba a ser parte muy importante en la vida de su hermana.

Por eso él lo invitaba a menudo a ir a su casa siempre estaba al pendiente de él y su hermana pues sabia en cierta manera que ellos tenían que terminar juntos, a él eso no le molestaba al contrario, le gustaba mucho esa idea ya que Yukito le transmitía una seguridad y una calma que no le desagradaba la idea de que él fuera el futuro marido de su hermana.

Pero tenía que aparecer el mocoso ese… cuando lo vio peleándose con su hermana, sintió que quería terminar ahí mismo con él… no precisamente por el hecho de que estaba peleando con Sakura sino porque cuando de lejos los vio… no puede ser… vio cómo su adorada hermanita y ese mocoso se estaban casando

Claro está que Touya los vio grandes a los dos, pero esa idea no le gustaba nada, él prefería un millón de veces que fuera Yukito su futuro esposo, él sabía que Sakura para Yukito iba a ser una persona mucho muy importante en su vida, pero ese mocoso que acababa de aparecer de la nada ¿Cómo podía ser posible? si él mismo sabía que tenía que existir algo muy fuerte entre Sakura y Yukito ¿Cómo podía ser que ese mocoso se fuera a llevar a su adorara hermana?

Touya sabía que Yukito representaba mucho en la vida de su hermana, cuando fue el juicio final y se trasformó él sabía que gracias a lo que Sakura sentía por Yuki, ella pudo salir con bien de esa batalla, pero él se preocupó mucho cuando empezó a ver que Yuki estaba desapareciendo, él no quería eso, sabía que si algo le llegaba a pasar a Yukito, Sakura nunca se lo perdonaría, ella iba a estar muy triste y él como su hermano mayor no podría cargar con la tristeza de su hermana.

Aparte de que no había podido ayudar a su hermana mucho atrapando las cartas y él mocoso ese sí, el darle sus poderes para que Yue ni Yukito desapareciera fue una manera perfecta en la que sintió que pudo ayudar a su hermana.

Después:

Cuando su abuelo les apoyo con lo de sus poderes este le pregunto a Touya

- Qué estas estudiando Touya –Abuelo

- Administración de Empresas, pero apenas voy en el primer año de la carrera –Touya

- Y estas trabajando –Abuelo

- Desde luego –Touya

- Y en que trabajas –Abuelo

- En varios lugares… casi siempre de mesero –Touya

Su abuelo se queda pensando

- ¿Y no te gustaría trabajar en algo que tenga más relación con tú carrera? –Abuelo

- Desde luego que sí pero es muy difícil para mí pues tendría que ser un trabajo de medio tiempo para así poder seguir estudiando –Touya

- Por eso no te preocupes, ve mañana mismo a esta oficina y ahí te darán trabajo yo hablare con ellos pero eso sí, vas a empezar desde abajo, como repartidor y según tus habilidades vas a ir ascendiendo… así que échale muchas ganas en tú trabajo y yo voy a ir viendo tu progreso –Abuelo

- Si abuelo le prometo que le voy a echar todas las ganas del mundo –Touya

Touya y Yukito iban ya a la Universidad, Touya en la Facultad de Administración y Yukito en la de Arqueología pues quería seguir los pasos del papá de su amigo… además de seguir investigando la magia desde los tiempos antiguos y su evolución.

Pero tenían el mismo horario y las facultades estaban cerca una de la otra así que se iban y regresaban juntos.

Pero un día Yuki empezó a notar a su amigo algo cambiado

- Touya ¿Qué te sucede? –Yukito

- Yuki ¿de que estas hablando? –Touya

- Te he notado algo distraído últimamente –Yukito

- Pero no me pasa nada –Touya

- Claro que te pasa… supones que no sé qué te sucede algo –Yukito

- ¿Pero? Porque dices eso amigo –Touya

- Tengo ya varios años de conocerte y sé que te pasa algo –Yukito

- ¿Pero? –Touya

- Me lo dices o quieres que use otros métodos para averiguar que te sucede –Yukito

- Pues bien –empieza Touya ya que sabe perfectamente que él también como guardián de las cartas Sakura puede usarlas y con la carta Sinceridad que no hace mucho creo su hermana, de todas formas se puede enterar de lo que le sucede.

- ¿Pues bien? ¿Qué sucede Touya? –Yukito

- Pues bien resulta que yo hace tiempo fui novio de la Señorita Mitsuki –Touya

- Aaaa eso era algo de lo que nunca me quisiste hablar ¿verdad? –Yukito

- Si puesto que ella me hizo mucho daño –Touya

- ¿Te hizo mucho daño? Pero porque si se ve que es una persona muy seria –Yukito

- Si y si lo es, pero cuando cumplimos un año de novios ella termino con migo sin ninguna explicación lógica solo que teníamos que terminar porque no íbamos a ser pareja y ya –Touya

- ¿Solo eso? –Yukito

- Si… y eso me lastimo mucho –Touya

- ¿Por eso nunca has querido volver a tener novia? –Yukito

- Si, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar como lo hizo ella… además que tú me trasmites tanta tranquilidad que yo pensé que con ese sentimiento era más que suficiente para mí ¿pero? –Touya

- Pero estas confundido… ya encontraste a alguien especial y no quieres que se repita lo mismo ¿verdad? –Yukito

- Si amigo, no sé bien que hacer… estoy confundido –Touya

- Mira lo que yo te trasmito es el poder de mi magia, al tener tú poderes yo te trasmito confianza, seguridad, firmeza… en fin muchas cosas que te hacen sentir bien… aunque ese es mi trabajo –Yukito

- ¿Ese es tú trabajo? –Touya

- Si… al igual que tú tienes esas sensaciones Sakura también las tiene y también las tiene el Joven Syaoran –Yukito

- ¿También ellos tienen esas sensaciones? –Touya

- Si amigo, ese es mi trabajo, transmitir seguridad a las personas que tienen magia para que no se sientan inseguras de sus poderes o se sientan como bichos raros por ser diferentes a las otras personas, al contrario son privilegiadas por tener poderes –Yukito

- ¿Por eso desde que te conocí me sentí tan bien a tú lado aunque tú no sabías que tenías poderes? –Touya

- Si así es, mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente que tiene cierta relación con las cartas mágicas por eso misma razón fue que Clow me puso cerca de ti, para que conociera a Sakura y te ayudara a ti con tus poderes, pues al estar tu confundido e inseguro de tus poderes, al momento que Sakura descubriera sus poderes ella iba a estar muchísimo más confundida que tú, porque como puedes ver ella tiene muchísimas más habilidades que muchísimas personas que tienen poderes y si tú estabas confundido con tus poderes, ibas a transmitir esa inseguridad a Sakura y ella se iba a sentir muchísimo más insegura que tú por la magnitud de sus poderes –Yukito

- Así que por esa razón fue que entraste a estudiar a la escuela –Touya

- Si es más también por eso es que me sentaba cerca de ti –Yukito

- También por eso –Touya

- Si, tenía que transmitirte seguridad todo el mayor tiempo posible para que así tú se la transmitieres a Sakura y al estar sentado a tú lado cumplía muy bien con mi trabajo ¿sabes al estar a tú lado también me permitiste tener una familia… aunque Clow me había creado unos abuelos imaginarios el hecho que siempre estuvieran de viaje era raro para mí, pero cuando te conocí y conocí a tu hermana y tú papá me sentí que formaba parte de una familia y eso siempre me ha hecho sentirme feliz –Yukito

- Que bueno porque dentro de poco van a terminar de construir tú recamara y vas a ser como nuestro hermano y otro hijo para mi papá –Touya

- Si lo sé y estoy muy feliz por eso… sabes cuándo Clow nos creó fuimos mucho muy felices a su lado, cuando nos dijo que iba a morir y que estaba preparando las cosas para nuestro nuevo dueño porque no quería que desapareciéramos al morir él… me dio mucho coraje no podía creer que él el mago más poderoso que existía tenía que morir… yo siempre pensé que solo Clow nos podía querer de esa manera, pero sabes… estoy muy sorprendido porque no solo Sakura que es nuestra dueña nos quiere muchísimo, sino tú, tu papá, Syaoran, tú prima Tomoyo, tú tía y hasta tú bisabuelo nos quieren mucho y procuran siempre ayudar en todo a Sakura para que todos nosotros estemos contentos y sanos –Yukito

- Que bueno que estas tan contento con todos nosotros ¿pero Yue siente lo mismo? –Touya

- Claro acuérdate que somos uno mismo, aunque con ciertas diferencias en la memoria al principio, pero ahora ya comparto con él casi todo –Yukito

- ¿Por qué dices que casi todo? –Touya

- Porqué hay momentos en los cuales Sakura solo quiere hablar con Yue, entonces yo no debo intervenir –Yukito

- Aaaa, pero como cuales serían –Touya

- Cosas especiales para ella –Yukito

- ¿El mocoso ese? –Touya

- Pues si… o cuando se trata de las cartas… o Kerberos –Yukito

- Ya veo –Touya

- ¿Pero se suponía que estábamos hablando de ti? ¿Cómo fue que terminamos hablando de mí? –Yukito

- No se… pero creo que nos hizo bien platicar de tus sentimientos –Touya

- Si eso creo ¿pero quién es esa persona especial a la que te refieres? –Yukito

- Pues es una chica que estudia con migo, casi no habla… pero tiene ciertos poderes mágicos –Touya

- ¿Ya platicaste con ella? –Yukito

- ¡Nooo! ¿Cómo crees? –Touya

- ¿Entonces como sabes de sus poderes? –Yukito

- Ya te dije que yo me doy cuenta cuando alguien tiene poderes… a decir verdad yo sabía que ese niño tenía poderes… pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso –Touya

- ¿Te refieres a Syaoran Li? –Yukito

- No a él no… me refiero al tal Clow –Touya

- ¿A Clow? –Yukito

- Si yo sabía que tenía magia pero no sabía que estaba haciendo… solo lo notaba sospechoso y a decir verdad él sabía que yo sabía –Touya

- Por eso dices que esa chica tiene poderes –Yukito

- Si –Touya

- ¿Y ella ha intentado hablar con tigo? –Touya

- No… pero como nos sentamos cerca… hay algo en ella que me atrae… pero no sé bien que debo hacer… hay algo de ella que me recuerda a Mitsuki pero a la ves es diferente –Touya

- Pero si dices que tienes la habilidad de predecir el futuro porque no la utilizas y te sacas de dudas –Yukito

- Porque no la puedo usar en mi… si no nunca me hubiera hecho novio de Mitsuki –Touya

- ¿No puedes ver tu futuro? –Yukito

- No –Touya

- Pero el de tu hermana sí… y por eso la molestas tanto –Yukito

- No estamos hablando de ella –Touya

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que viste entre Sakura y Syaoran que nunca los dejas en paz? –Yukito

- Eso nunca lo voy a decir… todavía tengo la ESPERANZA de que no se cumpla lo que vi –Touya

- ¿Pero que viste? –Yukito

- Ya te dije que no estamos halando de ella… y nunca voy a decir lo que vi… y si no quieres cambiar el tema será mejor que me valla –Touya

- ¡Espera! no te enojes no insistiré pero háblame de esa chica ¿sabes su nombre? –Yukito

- Si se llama Kasumi –Touya

- Pero ¿qué es lo que te atrae de ella?… en la preparatoria tuviste muchas pretendientes y nunca te llamo la atención nadie ¿qué tiene ella que te atrae? –Yukito

- No sé bien… no sé si son sus poderes… su cabello negro… sus ojos color miel… su tez apiñonada… no se… pero he sabido que ya muchos chicos le han pedido que sea su novia y no ha aceptado a nadie… pero cuando la miro y ella me mira hay una fuerza que me atrae asía ella que has de cuenta que es un imán y nos vamos a quedar unidos si me acerco a ella… y tengo que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no quedar unido a ella –Touya

- ¿Pero sentías eso con la señorita Mitsuki? –Yukito

- No nunca sentí eso por ella y eso es lo que me tiene más confundido –Touya.

- ¿Pero por qué no de pides que sea tú novia? –Yukito

- Ya te dije que tengo miedo que me haga lo mismo que me hizo Mitsuki –Touya

- Pero ¿Cómo vas a saber que ella no es diferente si no quieres intentarlo? –Yukito

- Pero es que dure un año con Mitsuki… y ya vez como término todo… tengo miedo –Touya

- Pero acuérdate que no todos somos iguales a decir verdad… sí estuvo muy mal lo que te hizo… y sé que te lastimo en el fondo de tú corazón… pero nunca hay que juzgar a las personas por lo que otras te hicieron –Yukito

- ¿Pero y si me dice que no?… ya te dije que a todos los que le han pedido que si quiere ser su novia a todos a rechazado –Touya

- ¿Pero cómo vas a saber que a ti también te va a rechazar? ¿Si no lo intentas lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no? En ese caso ya te quitas de dudas y te puedes olvidar de ella… pero qué tal si te dice que si… ya ganaste una pequeña batalla –Yukito

- ¿Una pequeña batalla? ¿Con quién? –Touya

- Con tigo mismo… y te das la oportunidad de tener novia porque eso de que Sakura de 12 años tenga novio y tú de 19 no tengas novia no se ve muy bien que digamos –Yukito

- ¡ES QUE ELLA NO TENIA QUE TENER NOVIO HASTA DESPUES DE LOS 25! –Touya

- Cálmate… pero no crees que exageras con la edad –Yukito

- Pero es que está muy chica –Touya

- Pero para el amor verdadero no existe edad… además fíjate en mi por ejemplo… cual es mi misión… proteger… ver a Kerberos y cuidar de las cartas… yo no tengo esperanza de casarme… tener una pareja… compartir con alguien mi vida… a decir verdad mi vida está dedicada a Sakura yo sé que ella me quiere muchísimo y gracias a ella existo… y nunca me alejare de ella, a donde valla yo voy porque para eso fui creado para cuidar de ella… al igual que Kerberos… y las cartas… pero si te fijas con quien podría hacer pareja es con Akisuki… la guardiana que creo la reencarnación de Clow y la verdad esta tan loca que no inspira a nadie como para animarse a ser pareja de ella… aunque a lo mejor con esa razón fue creada con apariencia femenina… pero mejor toco madera… además que no fui creado para tener pareja… sino para cuidar de Sakura pero tú amigo mío… tu si necesitas de tener una pareja… alguien con quien compartir tú vida –Yukito

- ¿Eso crees? –Touya

- Claro… no te gustaría tener a alguien verdaderamente importante en tú vida como lo tiene tú hermana o la tuvo tú papá –Yukito

- Creo que tienes razón… pero lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con ella y ser su amigo –Touya

- ¿Cómo? ¿No eres su amigo? –Yukito

- Ya te dije que nunca he hablado con ella… solo nos hemos visto… porque se sienta muy cerca de mi… pero nunca le he dirigido la palabra –Touya

- Entonces creo que tienes que empezar por hablar con ella –Yukito

- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en equipo… creo que esa será la oportunidad para hablar con ella –Touya

- Creo que sí y anímate si no lo intentas como vas a saber que ella es la persona especial en tú vida –Yukito

- Tienes razón… seguiré tú consejo… pero cambiando de tema a ver cómo me va hoy… tengo que ir a la oficina donde me mando mi abuelo para el nuevo trabajo, así que por favor dile a Sakura que si puede preparar la cena pues no se bien a qué hora voy a llegar –Touya

- Si… no te preocupes… si no yo le ayudo a prepararla –Yukito

- Pero Yuki ¿cómo vas a preparar tú la cena? –Touya

- Acuérdate que pronto voy a vivir con ustedes y al igual que ustedes tengo que compartir los deberes si no van a compartir con migo los deberes mejor me quedo en mi casa –Yukito

- Esta bien no te enojes… puedes preparar tú la cena y ya me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde al nuevo trabajo –Touya

Bueno ya hablamos mucho de Touya ¿pero quién es esa chica llamada Kasumi?

Ella es una chica aparentemente como cualquier otra, Tiene también 19 años aunque ella tiene poco que los cumplió… es algo alta aunque no tan alta como Touya, tiene el cabello negro y largo a la cintura pero casi siempre se lo peina en una cola de caballo, ojos color miel muy expresivos, rasgos finos, su figura es delgada.

Es muy inteligente y casi no le gusta hablar, tiene por lo mismo pocos amigos… pues aunque parece una chica cualquiera no lo es y eso en cierta manera la molesta.

Sabe que es diferente a todos los demás chicos o chicas que conoce y al igual que Touya ella es muy reservada con sus amistades pues las pocas veces que platico con alguien de sus habilidades la trataban como si estuviera loca por eso casi nunca hablaba con alguien al respecto

Pero desde el primer día de clases vio que Touya era una persona diferente a todos los demás… que algo en él le atraía bastante pero no sabía bien que era a decir verdad intentaba ver al joven lo menos posible porque cuando por alguna razón que ella no se explicaba se le quedaba viendo, para ella era una tortura pues se sentía atraída asía él como si fuera un imán y sufría mucho por lo que sentía por alguien que ni siquiera se había dignado a hablar con ella.

Así habían pasado el primer semestre, cuando iban empezando el segundo semestre uno de los profesores les dijo que para su clase se tenía que formar equipos de cinco personas pues tenían que hacer muchas investigaciones y salir a diferentes oficinas para ver cómo se administraban según a lo que se dedicaran.

- Así que de una vez vayan viendo con quienes van a hacer equipo pues necesito la lista por equipos para pasado mañana –les decía el profesor

Desde luego que a Touya se le acercaron barias mujeres para pedirle que perteneciera a sus equipos, al igual que a Kasumi se le acercaron varios compañeros para pedirle lo mismo.

Ambos dijeron lo mismo… que lo tenían que pensar… esperando que alguno de los dos le pidiera al otro que si podían ser compañeros de equipo, claro que no se animaban ninguno de los dos.

Touya llega a la oficina de personal donde lo habían mandado, hablo con el jefe de personal y este le dijo que ya había hablado con su abuelo y ya tenía el puesto que iba a desempeñar.

- Su abuelo me dijo que tenía que empezar desde abajo… veo que tiene experiencia en algunas cosas… para mi yo lo pondría en un puesto más alto pero ordenes son ordenes, espero que usted no tenga problemas con el cargo que me pidió el Sr. Que desempeñara –jefe de personal

- Claro que no él sabe lo que quiere para mí –Touya

- Esta bien… entonces venga con migo –y lo llevo a la sección de aseo de la empresa.

- El señor me dijo que usted tenía que empezar desde este puesto –le da una escoba y demás accesorios de limpieza

- ¿Desde este puesto? –dice Touya muy sorprendido pero se acordó que su abuelo le dijo que iba a empezar desde abajo y que según fuera desempeñando su trabajo iba a ir subiendo de puesto

- Si no le parece… puedo hablar con él pues yo creo que usted puede desempeñar un mejor trabajo que este –jefe de personal

- No se preocupe… si él dijo que debería de ocupar este puesto lo haré con mucho gusto –Touya se inclina dándole las gracias.

El señor le indica por donde debe empezar su trabajo y la ruta que debe seguir.

- También me dijo su abuelo que va haber veces que no va a venir a trabajar o que va a llegar tarde o va a tener que irse sin previo aviso… por asuntos particulares… así que cuando llegue a suceder eso no se preocupe por faltar su sueldo se le pagara igual –jefe de personal

- ¿Eso le dijo mi abuelo? –Touya

- Si… y me dijo que no preguntara cuales eran esas obligaciones solo me comento que era algo muchísimo más importante que el mismo trabajo… así que no se preocupe por faltar… llegar tarde o tener que salirse sin previo aviso –jefe de personal

- No se preocupe espero que no suceda eso… pero si de casualidad sucede espero poder avisarle o dejar recado con alguien –Touya se quedó pensando en todo pensó mi abuelo por si tengo que salir rápido… pero ponerme como mozo creo que se pasó pero ni hablar le voy a demostrar que yo puedo hacer bien las cosas este en el puesto que este

Dicho esto empezó a limpiar como le habían indicado.

Fue pasando oficina por oficina y a la vez conociendo a todo el personal que laboraba ahí y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando entro en una de ellas y ahí estaba trabajando ella, la chica que en los últimos días por no decir meses le estaba quitando es sueño… él la vio y no supo bien que decir pues ella estaba muy ocupada con una computadora, por no decir peleándose con ella pues sin querer había apretado un botón y la información que tenia se le había borrado (¿nunca les ha pasado esto?)

- Que voy a hacer, todo mi trabajo de una semana perdido por una mugrosa tecla –decía ella muy enojada

- Te puedo ayudar –le dijo Touya al ver el apuro de la Chica

- ¡Toooyyyyaaaa! –grito ella al verlo pues se asustó y nunca espero encontrárselo ahí y menos haciendo la limpieza

- Perdón… Kinomoto –corrigió ella apurada y muy roja por la sorpresa que se había llevado

- No te preocupes, me puedes llamar Touya… ¿cuál es el problema? –se acerca él dejando a un lado sus accesorios.

- Bueno es que por error apreté esta tecla y no puedo recuperar el archivo en el que estaba trabajando –dice ella

- Permíteme –aprieta varios cosas en la computadora y muy rápido recupera el archivo perdido -¿es este? –Touya

- Si muchas gracias Touya -le dice ella con una gran sonrisa al ver recuperado su trabajo

- De nada, pero ten más cuidado con las teclas que aprietes porque hay veces que ya no se puede recuperar la información –dice el algo sonrojado al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

- Por cierto me puedes llamar Kasumi –le dice ella

- Esta bien Kasumi… por cierto me preguntaba si quisieras pertenecer a mí equipo -le dice Touya algo sonrojado y con la cabeza volteada para un lado pues no quiere que le viera que se le estaba subiendo el color a sus mejillas

- Con mucho gusto me gustaría pertenecer a tú equipo –dice ella también volteando para otro lado para que no viera él que a ella también se le estaba subiendo los colores a su cara.

- Bueno me retiro pues me falta mucho que hacer –Touya

- Si yo tengo mucho que hacer y muchísimas gracias por recuperar mi información –Kasumi

- Nos vemos mañana –Touya

- Hasta mañana –Kasumi

Touya sale de la oficina en la cual por el momento no había nadie más que Kasumi sintiéndose en las nubes… claro que Kasumi se sentía igual, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con él y ya se hablaban por sus nombres

- ¡Esto va bien! –pensaron los dos felices.

A la semana de que habían empezado a formar equipo y como los dos se tenían que ir al mismo lugar de trabajo y se iban juntos Touya aprovechó esa ocasión en que no tuvieron la última clase y salieron temprano para invitarla a tomar un helado.

Ella acepto con gusto pues a pesar de que tenían poco tiempo de tratarse sentían que tenían años de conocerse.

Se sentaron en una fuente de sodas y pidieron un helado cada quien pero lo curiosa es que pidieron el mismo ya que les gustaba el mismo a los dos.

Los dos se rieron, se quedaron viendo a los ojos cosa que ya hacían con más frecuencia que antes en ese momento Touya dijo:

- ¡Ya no puedo más! –Touya

- ¿Qué sucede? –dice ella extrañada pero a la ves presintiendo lo que le iba a proponer

- Él la toma de la mano y le dice –quisieras ser mi novia

- ¿Yoooo? –se sonroja ella

- ¿Quién más? no veo a otra joven aquí en la mesa –dice él algo molesta

- Es que –Kasumi

- Si ya se… no has aceptado a nadie y creo que no voy a ser la excepción –dice él muy molesto consigo mismo y pensando en "no debí hacerle caso a Yukito me las va a pagar"

- No, no es eso… claro que me gustaría… con todo mi corazón pero –Kasumi

- Pero nada desde este momento tú ya eres mi novia y no hay vuelta de hoja –Touya

A ella le da risa

– Cómo tú digas pero antes debes saber algo muy especial de mí… primero escúchame y luego opinas por favor porque no creo que opines lo mismo después de que te diga mi secreto –Kasumi

- Si es sobre tus poderes… no te preocupes lo supe desde el primer día que tuvimos clases –Touya

- ¿SABES LO DE MIS PODERES? –Se levanta ella de un sopetón

Él la toma de las manos y la acerca hasta donde esta él, le da un tierno beso y dice

- Si porque yo también tengo poderes y desde que te vi supe que eras una persona muy especial –Touya

- Yo no sabía que tenías poderes –Kasumi

- Es que uno de mis poderes es precisamente ese… el saber quién tiene poderes –Touya

Ella lo abraza se siente feliz, por fin encuentra a alguien como ella, por primera vez en toda su vida no se siente como la chica rara… sino como una persona completa pues acaba de encontrarse a alguien especial en su vida que la entendía a la perfección y eso la hace muy feliz.

En eso empezó a llorar pero de felicidad, no quería soltar a Touya

- ¿Entonces si aceptas? –Touya

- ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO! –decía ella con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una gran sonrisa

Los dos se besaron por largo rato… no querían terminar ese beso pues los dos se sentían muy felices

- ¿Sabes? desde el primer día que te conocí sentía que una energía me atraía asía ti como si fuéramos dos imanes y a decir verdad me costó mucho trabajo no acercarme a ti –dice Touya

- A mí me paso lo mismo y me daba cierto miedo porque nunca antes me había pasado algo por el estilo –Kasumi

- Que bueno que hable con Yukito –Touya

- ¿Quién es Yukito? –Kasumi

- ¿Cuántas personas que tengan magia conoces? –Touya

- Solo yo… ¿Por qué? –Kasumi

- Porque en mi familia todos nosotros tenemos magia… y te vas a sorprender cuando te enteres de los poderes que tiene mi hermana y su novio –Touya

- ¿Qué son muchos? –Kasumi

- Si… y son muy fuertes a decir verdad hace algunos meses todas las personas desaparecieron y muchas cosas más –Touya

- Si me di cuenta de eso –Kasumi

- Pues mi hermana y su novio fueron quienes arreglaron todo –Touya

- Debe de ser muy fuerte porque lo que paso esa noche fue algo muy poderoso según me di cuenta –Kasumi

- Si así fue… esa carta hizo de las suyas –Touya

- ¿Una carta? ¿Pero cómo una carta? –Kasumi

- Si una carta mágica… cuando andan sueltas hacen lo que quieren pero ya no hay problema… ya atrapo a todas –Touya

- ¿A todas pues cuantas son? –Kasumi

- Creo que son 54 (en este momento todavía no había creado la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR) y cada una con poderes especiales… pero después te presento a mi hermana para que veas que no eres la única con poderes mágicos… sino que también habemos más personas con poderes y somos privilegiados por tenerlos… no somos chivos raros… así que es mejor que te sientas orgullosa de tus habilidades –Touya

Ella le sonríe y se vuelven a besar pues no han dejado de abrazarse.

- Y cuantos años mayor que tú es tú hermana –Kasumi

- Es más chica que yo apenas tiene 12 y va en el último año de la primaria –Touya

- ¿Es más chica que tú?… y tiene tantos poderes –Kasumi

- Si… pero ha tenido mucho apoyo por parte de varias personas (pensando en el mocoso, Tomoyo y en Yukito) y eso la ha ayudado mucho –Touya

- Que bueno que ha recibido apoyo desde chica… porque si yo me siento extraña con mi poder… imagínate como se sentiría ella con todos los poderes que dices que tiene –Kasumi

- Así es… pero gracias a ellos no ha tenido grandes problemas… aunque también yo la he estado cuidando desde que descubrió que tenía poderes –Touya

- Eres un buen hermano –Kasumi

- Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo mañana tiene una representación de teatro en la escuela no te gustaría ir sirve que te la presento –Touya

- Claro que me gustaría así empiezo a conocer a tú familia –Kasumi

- Bueno… mi familia, mi familia solo es mi papá, mi hermana y yo… mi mamá tiene algunos años que murió… aunque… aunque también están Yukito que apenas ayer se fue a vivir con nosotros y Kero… Aaaa y también las cartas… así que ya somos una gran familia –Touya

- ¿También las cartas? –Kasumi

- Si bueno poco a poco te los voy ir presentando a todos… por cierto el dueño de la empresa donde trabajamos es mi Bisabuelo –Touya

- ¿Es tú bisabuelo? ¿Y entonces porque estás trabajando como mozo? –Kasumi

- Ideas de él pero le voy a demostrar que me ponga en el puesto que me ponga soy apto para él… a ver quién gana –Touya

Se sonríen

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos no se nos vaya a hacer tarde –Touya

- Si… y mañana no se te olvide pasar por mí –Kasumi

CONTINUARA:

Notas de autor: espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que tal Touya colorado pero es que cuando uno se enamora no importa edad igual uno se pone nervioso.

Por cierto respecto al nombre de Syaoran que tanto he mencionado, como ya les había dicho estoy tomando clases de japonés y me acabo de enterar que en el japonés no existe la L, entonces ellos toman los vocablos más parecidos y los meten para sustituir los sonidos, ellos no utilizan la letras solas como nosotros por ejemplo días ellos tienen un símbolo para di otro para a pero las consonantes solas no existe así que la sustituirían por sus consonantes con terminación u, ku, nu, etc.

En este caso de la s es su y escribirían díasu aunque no pronunciaran la u… por ejemplo Mi nombre AMELIA ellos escribirían A ME RI A, la r con sonido suave, para ellos no existe el sonido fuerte, aunque l son diferentes para nosotros para ellos es la misma letra así que AMELIA Y AMERIA es el mismo nombre y no hay porque confundirse bueno al menos para ellos… porque en el español si hay una gran diferencia ya que son dos letras diferentes.

Así pues Syaoran o Syaolan es el mismo nombre y no hay ningún problema… pero como ya les dije en el Internet vi que estaba escrito Syaoran y así lo voy a escribir yo, aunque en la película se pronuncia de las dos formas Syaoran y Syaolan.

Bueno creo que este capítulo quedo algo largo y mis anotaciones más pero creo que es conveniente que aprendamos algo del idioma original de nuestra serie favorita.

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail espero que se tomen su tiempo y me escriban aunque sea para decir no me gusta tú historia.

Y muchas gracias por leerme.

Saludos hoy es 14 de Enero de 2007. Me tengo que poner a escribir la continuación de Ilusión

Revisada 22 de febrero de 2013.

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. KASUMI SE DA CUENTA QUE ES ESPECIAL

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO 9: KASUMI SE DA CUENTA QUE ES UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL

Al otro día en la Casa de Sakura todos estaban muy apurados pues Sakura iba a salir de princesa en la obra que se iba a realizar.

Aunque es algo extraño la primera que se había levantado fue Sakura pues estaba muy nerviosa, iba a representar a la princesa de Blanca Nieves y sentía que se le olvidaban los diálogos aunque en las últimas obras a ella le habían tocado personajes principales, no se acostumbraba y daba vueltas como moyote en la casa. (Moyote es un pequeño insecto de color verde de la familia de los escarabajos que cuando ve la luz en la noche rebota por todos lados sin ir a un lugar en especial). Llevando al pobre de Kero por todos lados Yuki solo sonreía al verla como estaba y trataba de calmarla.

- Ya tranquila Sakura no pienses en la obra si no sí se te van a olvidar los diálogos, además que practicaste mucho para esta obra y ya te sabes a la perfección toda la obra no tienes de que preocuparte –Yuki

- ¿Pero? ¿Y si se me olvida? –decía Sakura agitando al pobre de Kero quien casi estaba desmayado, en eso llega su papá con el desayuno lo pone en la mesa y toma al pequeño guardián para protegerlo de su dueña.

- No te preocupes hija todo va a salir bien y el agitar así al pobre de Kero no te va a ayudar en nada –Fujitaka

- Perdóname Kero… pero es que estoy muy nerviosa –Sakura

- ¡PERO CASI ME MATAS POR TÚS NERVIOS! RECUERDA QUE NO SOY UN MUÑECO –Kero

- ¿ME PERDONAS SI TE DOY UN FLAN? – Le dice Sakura con una cara de inocente

- Esta bien pero que sea el más grande –Kero

- De acuerdo… ¿y mi hermano? ¿Aun no se levanta? –Sakura se levante y va por el Flan

- ¿Qué raro? ¡él nunca se levanta tarde! –dice su papá

- ¿Voy a ver si no le pasa algo? –dice Yuki,

Pero cuando se levanta ven que Touya viene bajando y no pueden creer lo bien que se ve, viste un traje gris con camisa color plata y corbata, además que huele muy bien a decir verdad quizás se pasó un poco de loción y con una gran sonrisa… todos se quedan con la boca abierta al verlo

- ¿No me digas que así vas a ir a ver la obra? –dice Sakura extrañada al verlo tan guapo

- ¿De veras eres tú? –pregunta Kero sorprendido porque solo en casos mucho muy especiales, como navidad o año nuevo se vestía así

- ¡Claro que soy yo! –grita enojado Touya

- Creo que el amor te ha cambiado ¿verdad amigo? –Dice Yuki, Touya quiere fulminar a su amigo con los ojos. Pero le sonríe

- Ya tranquilos quieres contarnos quien es –Dice el Sr.

- Bueno creo que sí… pues la invite a ver la obra de Sakura y va a ir –Touya

- ¿Qué hiciste Qué? –grita Sakura más nerviosa que antes.

- Que la invite a ir a verte en la obra… así que espero actúes bien y no te comportes como un monstruo –Touya

- ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo! –Sakura

- Esta bien… ella es una compañera de la escuela y también trabaja en la misma compañía que yo y ayer no hicimos novios… por eso la invite a ver tú obra porque quiero que todos la conozcan –Touya

- Esta bien hijo que bueno que quieras que la conozcamos –Fujitaka

- Si quiero que todos la conozcan… incluido tú Kero –Touya

- ¿YYYOOOO? –dice el guardián atragantándose con el flan que se estaba comiendo

- Si… pues ella también tiene algo de poderes mágicos… pero se siente muy insegura pues no conoce a nadie con poderes y yo le comente que toda mi familia tenía magia así que ella quiere conocerlos a todos –Touya

- Que bien hijo… entonces te esperamos en la escuela –Fujitaka

- Si yo llego con ella, ahora voy a recogerla –Touya termina rápido su desayudo y se va

- ¿No puedo creer que ya tenga novia? –dice Sakura

- ¿Por qué? está en edad de tener novia –dice su papá

- Lo extraño es que tú tengas novio siendo tan chica –dice Kero, Sakura se sonroja

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vallamos si no vamos a llegar tarde –Sakura

- Bueno será mejor irnos –Fujitaka

Y todos salen esta vez el papá de Sakura también va a asistir a la obra.

A Kero lo llevan en una bolsa de un material especial que hicieron para trasportarlo y a la vez pueda ver todo lo que le rodea sin que lo vean a él.

Mientras en casa de Kasumi ella tiene su cuarto todo hecho un enredo ha sacado toda la ropa que tiene no sabe que vestido ponerse… su mamá solo sonríe pues está feliz de que por fin tiene novio y le recuerda a ella misma cuando conoció a su papá.

- Ya tranquilízate hija todo va a estar bien… creo que este vestido te queda muy bien es sencillo pero a la ves elegante y el color se te ve bien –mamá

- ¿Tú crees mamá? –Kasumi

- Claro hija… con todo te ves muy bonita –le decía su papá

Por fin se decide por el vestido que le dijo su mamá

- ¿y qué zapatos me llevo? –vuelve a decir Kasumi

- Ponte estos ¿te hago una trenza francesa? –dice su mamá

- Creo que si porque con lo nerviosa que estoy creo que no me voy a arreglar como debe hacerlo –Kasumi

Así pasa una hora hasta que por fin sale de su cuarto luciendo fantástica

- Que bonita te ves –dice su papá

- ¿Eso crees? –Kasumi

- Claro vas a impresionar a ese Joven –Papá

- Espero le guste como luzco –se da una vuelta frente a un espejo

Lucia muy bien tenía un hermoso vestido de día color rojo en línea A y ajustado arriba que resaltaba su figura, zapatos que hacían juego con su vestido y accesorios discretos que resaltaban su belleza y en su pelo llevaba un listón color rojo que aseguraba la trenza que le había hecho su mamá.

- Bueno hija será mejor que desayunes pues no creo que tarde en llegar él joven –mamá

- Si –se sienta

Terminando de desayunar tocan a la puerta.

Ella da un salto que asusta a sus papás… a ellos solo les da risa ver tan apurada a su hija

- ¡ES ÉL! ¡ES ÉL! –dice nerviosa parase una niña

- Tranquila y mejor ve a abrir la puerta o ¿quieres que le abra yo? –dice su papá.

- ¡Nooo! Yo abro –se dirige a la puerta y abre está casi muerta de nervios

- Buenos días –le saluda Touya con una sonrisa

- Buenos días –contesta ella temblando

Touya nota que está muy nerviosa a decir verdad él también lo estaba, pero al verla se tranquilizó él le sonríe y la toma de las manos, hecho que tranquiliza de inmediato a la chica, ella sonríe también y se dan un beso

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Descansaste bien? –pregunta Touya quien se siente que está en las nubes con el simple hecho de verla.

- Si descanse bien –Se sonroja Kasumi y también se siente en las nubes

- Luces hermosa –Touya

- Tú también te ves muy bien, pasa te quiero presentar a mis padres –Kasumi

Entran en la casa

- Mamá, Papá les quiero presentar a Touya Kinomoto mi novio –Kasumi

- Mucho justo joven –dice su papá

- Mucho justo joven –sonríe su mamá

- Mucho justo –contesta Touya haciendo una inclinación

- Quisiera pedirles permiso para que su hija y yo podamos ser novios –les dice respetuosamente Touya

Acordándose que su cuñado de inmediato pidió permiso para que él y Sakura fueran novios y él no se iba a quedar atrás

- Con mucho gusto joven, espero que la cuides bien… y gracias por pedirnos permiso –papá

- Esta es tú casa y espero verte por aquí seguido –contesta la señora

- Muchas gracias… y espero no molestar, les pido de favor que si me permiten salir con Kasumi, hoy mi hermana representa una obra de teatro en la primaria y me gustaría llevarla para que se conozcan –Touya

- Con mucho gusto –dice el papá

- Y cuídala bien –dice su mamá

- ¿Nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde –Touya le ofrece el brazo a Kasumi ella sonríe lo toma. Se despiden y salen de la casa.

Ya en la escuela todos están terminando de vestirse, todos están muy nerviosos, aunque hay una personita que está más nerviosa que todos porque aunque estaba acostumbrada a cantar en público curiosamente nunca le había tocado actuar.

La primera vez a ella le había tocado narrar cuando la obra de LA BELLA DURMIENTE, después cuando la otra obra cuando lo de la carta vació a ella le había tocado cantar… pero nunca le había tocado actuar y desde luego que era la más nerviosa… claro estoy hablando de Tomoyo.

Si… ella era la que estaba más nerviosa pues no solo tuvo que aprenderse todo su dialogo sino que desde luego se ofreció para hacer los trajes de Sakura que era Blanca Nieves y Yamasaki que era el príncipe

Si no también el de ella que le había tocado el papel de la Reina y más que preocupada porque se le fuera a olvidar sus diálogos o no poder grabar ella misma a su prima…

Bueno eso no le preocupaba pues su mamá ya estaba ahí con un equipo de camarógrafos quienes se iban a ocupar de eso, así que eso no le preocupaba… no.

Lo que a ella le preocupaba era que tenía que tratar mal a su queridísima prima y eso a ella le mortificaba mucho.

- Ya tranquilízate Tomoyo todo va a salir bien –dice Sakura

- Pero es que te tengo que tratar muy mal… es más te voy a mandar a matar… y yo misma voy a intentar matarte –decía Tomoyo muy apurada

- Pero si solo es de mentiras, solo es una obra de teatro… yo sé bien que tú nunca tratarías de hacerme daño –le sonreía Sakura

- Pero es que ni de mentiras me gusta esa idea… y aunque por más que lo intente la profesora Mitsuki no me quiso cambiar los papeles –Tomoyo

- Es que por eso hizo el sorteo… para que fuera a la suerte –Sakura

- ¡Pero pudo usar magia para que me tocara ese papel a mí! –Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo crees eso? Acuérdate cuando a Syaoran y a mí nos tocaron los papeles invertidos… y los tuvimos que hacer así –Sakura

- Bueno ni hablar… pero perdóname por todo lo malo que tengo que hacerte –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes ya te dije que todo es de mentiras –Sakura

Mientras entre el auditorio en una fila se encuentran platicando en lo que empieza la obra. El abuelo, Sonomi, Fujitaka con Kero, Yuki y esperan a Touya con Kasumi.

Sakura se había asomado para ver quienes estaban y en eso ve a su hermano y lo va a saludar pues ve que viene con su novia y como le había dicho que quería presentársela ella fue a verlo.

- Hola hermano… ¿Cómo estás? –Sakura grita para que la vea

- Hola ¿qué haces? no puedes salir cuando ya estas vestida –le dice Touya

- Es que quería conocerla –le dice Sakura viendo a Kasumi

- A sí… ella es mi hermana Sakura… ella es ni novia Kasumi –Touya

- Mucho gusto en conocerte –dice Sakura

- El gusto es mío –contesta Kasumi en eso se le suelta el listón que amarraba el vestido de Sakura

- A ver te lo arreglo –le dice Kasumi

- Mejor será que se lo arregles tras bambalinas… porque ella no debe estar aquí –Touya

- Esta bien –y las dos se van

Él se les queda viendo se siente feliz porque sabe que su hermana se va a llevar muy bien con Kasumi y la va a querer mucho.

- Que bueno es verte feliz Touya –dice una voz acercándose a él

- ¡Kajo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dice Touya poniéndose sería

- Soy la profesora de Sakura… pero ya tenía tiempo que no te veía –Kajo

- Es que ya estoy en la Universidad y trabajo así que ya no tengo tiempo para venir por estos rumbos –Touya muy serio

- Ya veo… pero quería felicitarte –Kajo

- ¿Felicitarme a mí? ¿por qué? –Touya

- ¡Porque veo que ya encontraste a la persona especial en tú vida! –Kajo

Él se le queda viendo con ojos de ¿Qué sabes tú? Pero no dice nada.

- Quizás hice mal al romper con tigo así… pero así tenía que ser… para que cuando encontraras a esa persona especial y que te va a hacer muy feliz, no la fueras a dejar ir –Kajo

- ¿Pero? –Touya

- Dime acaso no llevas de conocerla más de 6 meses y apenas acabas de hablarle –Kajo

- Si –Touya

- Precisamente por eso termine de esa manera, para que cuando conocieras a esa persona especial la valoraras en verdad y tuvieras todo el deseo de tenerla a tú lado aunque corrieras el riesgo de que te fuera a lastimar también –Kajo

- ¡Kajo! –Touya

- Descuida no tienes de que preocuparte… ella te va a hacer muy feliz –Kajo

- Gracias por hablar con migo –Touya le sonríe

- De nada –Kajo en ese momento se acerca Kasumi

- Buenos días –dice Kasumi

- Buenos días –contesta Kajo

- Ella es la señorita Kajo la profesora de Sakura y una ex compañera de la secundaria, Ella es Kasumi mi novia –Touya

- Mucho gusto yo soy Kasumi –ella le sonríe

- El gusto es mío –le devuelve la sonrisa

- Bueno me tengo que ir porque ya no tarda en empezar la obra

- Nos vemos después –contestan los dos

Busca entre la gente a su papá pues casi está lleno el auditorio

- Touya ¡Aquí estamos! –oye una voz a lo lejos… él volteo y ve que todos están ahí

- Vamos están de aquel lado –Touya toma a Kasumi de la mano y se van asía donde se encuentran los demás.

- Buenos días –saludan los recién llegados

- Buenos días –contestan todos

- Les quiero presentar a mi novia… ella el Kasumi (quisiera aclarar que aquí y en otros lugares debería poner un apellido pero como no se ninguno en japonés, antes digan que me acorde del nombre de Kasumi de Ramma ½, por eso pido mil disculpas)

- Mucho gusto –se levantan todos

- Él es mi bisabuelo –Touya

- Mucho gusto señorita –Bisabuelo

- Mucho gusto –Kasumi

- Ella es mi tía la señora Sonomi –Touya

- Mucho gusto –Kasumi

- Mucho gusto ¿pero creo que te conozco? –Sonomi

- Si, trabajo en una de las compañías de ustedes –le dice Kasumi

(Cabe aclarar que Sonomi es dueña de una fábrica de juguetes pero su –abuelo es dueño de algunas empresas)

El abuelo se queda pensando… "con que ella es su novia creo que tendré que darle el mismo trabajo que a Touya"

- AAAA con razón te me hacías tan conocida –Sonomi le sonríe

- Él es mi papá, él es arqueólogo y también es profesor en la universidad –Touya

- Mucho gusto –Fujitaka

- Mucho gusto –Kasumi

- Y él es Yukito ya te había platicado de él –Touya

- Mucho gusto –le saluda –Yuki

- El gusto es mío –Kasumi

- ¡Aaaa! –Touya y tomando el bolso se lo muestra a Kasumi

– Él es Kero –Touya

Ella lo abre y ve un precioso peluche que le está sonriendo.

- ¡Qué bonito esta! –Kasumi

- Es un muñeco muy bonito –Kasumi

- ¡Que no soy ningún muñeco! –Dice Kero enojado

Todos se lanzan al bolso para que nadie se dé cuenta de Kero y sonríen nerviosamente

- ¿Quién es? –Kasumi pregunta a Touya en voz baja

- Ya te había dicho que en mi familia había mucha gente con magia ¿verdad? –Touya

- Si –Kasumi

- Bueno él es uno de ellos y ten cuidado porque es muy enojón –Touya

Kero está tratando de abrir el bolsa para seguir gritando a la chica cuando oye

- ¡Pero si se ve que es muy tierno! ¿Por qué dices que es enojón? –Kasumi

Eso hizo sentir al guardián muy bien

- "Se ve que ella juzga muy bien a las personas" –Kero

Toca despacito el bolso para que le dejen ver de nuevo a la chica y pueda agradecer su opinión de él

Touya abre el bolso con cierta precaución

- ¿Te vas a comportar? –Touya

- Si –dice con una gran sonrisa Kero

- Solo quiero saludar a esta amable jovencita que sabe juzgar muy bien a las personas… Buenos días jovencita mi nombre es Kerberos pero me puedes decir Kero –Kero

- Mucho gusto –Kasumi le saluda con una gran sonrisa fascinada viendo al guardián

- "Solo falta que el peluche este valla a querer quitarme a mi novia" –piensa Touya

En eso se escucha

- Tercera llamada el grupo de sexto año dos presentara la obra titulada Blanca Nieves esperamos sea de su agrado.

Y así empieza la obra… todos actúan muy bien, a pesar de todas las protestas la actuación de Tomoyo era sobresaliente.

Actuaba tan bien como aquella vez que a Meiling le había tocado también el papel de mala, ni que decir de Sakura que no se le olvido nada su dialogo y así siguió la obra hasta que muerde la manzana y cae supuestamente muerta.

En ese mismo momento pero muy legos de ahí a decir verdad en Hong Kong Syaoran acababa de salir al descanso ya había terminado su almuerzo. Y se subió en uno de los árboles pues quería descansar un rato, se recarga en una de las ramas cierra los ojos y en eso aparece en el parque donde siempre ve a Sakura

- ¿Que sucede? –Syaoran se sorprende pero no abre los ojos pues tiene la esperanza de ver a Sakura y efectivamente la ve

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Sakura

- Eso es lo mismo que pregunto yo… no se supone que tienes una obra de teatro –Syaoran

- Si y estamos casi al final –Sakura

- Que bonita te ves ¿eres Blanca Nieves? –Syaoran le dice

- Si –Sakura le dice sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa

- ¿PERO? PARA DESPERTARTE TANBIEN TE TIENEN QUE DAR UN BESO ¿VERDAD? –Syaoran saltando de su lugar

- Si –Sakura dice preocupada viendo a Syaoran

- ¿Pero nunca me dijiste que ibas a ser la princesa? –Syaoran

- Es que tú me preguntaste que si iba a ser el papel de príncipe… y la verdad pues no me toco ese papel –Sakura

- Es que yo me acorde de cuando actuamos juntos y tú me tenías que besar siendo príncipe y yo no quiero que beses a nadie –dice él enojadísimo

- ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ser de princesa?, de todas formas te tienen que besar y yo no quiero –Syaoran decía todo rojo de coraje en eso abraza a Sakura para no dejarla ir

- No hagas eso… no nos hemos besado además que es de mentiritas –Sakura

- Pero –Syaoran

- Además que es Yamasaki, no me digas que vas a tener celos de él –Sakura

- Pero… ¡es que no quiero que nadie te bese! –Syaoran

- Te pareces a Tomoyo –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –Syaoran

- Porqué le toco el papel de la Reina mala y no lo quería hacer porque me iba a hacer daño –Sakura

- ¿Enserio? –Syaoran

- Si, y ya cálmate y por favor suéltame porque mientras me estés agarrando yo no me voy a poder menear y entonces él si me va a dar el beso –Sakura

- ¿QUUUEEE? –Syaoran salta y la suelta de inmediato

- Bueno amor me tengo que ir porque si me descuido me da el beso… mejor –Sakura le abraza y le da un gran beso

- Acuérdate que mis besos y mi amor son solo tuyos –Sakura le sonríe

- Nos vemos al rato –Sakura

- Nos vemos amor –dice Syaoran algo triste pues sabe que efectivamente no podía hacer nada

Y en efecto Yamasaki estaba ya muy cerca de Sakura cuando ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó parecía que si se habían besado pero en realidad no se besaron

Al terminar la obra, todos aplauden, la obra había quedado muy bien

Ya en la salida el Abuelo los invita a comer a su casa y todos aceptan

Pero Kasumi no tiene mucha confianza, no quisiera ir a la casa del dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba.

- No te preocupes –le sonríe Touya

- Además que si vas a ser mi novia tienes que conocer muchas cosas de mí y mi familia –Touya ya tranquilo al recordar que Kajo le había dicho que ella le iba a ser muy feliz

- Está bien –Kasumi sonríe y suben a uno de los autos lujosos que los esperaban

En ese mismo auto se subió Sakura con Tomoyo y Kero para darle confianza a la chica.

Aunque ya estaba más tranquila pues durante la obra estuvo sentado entre Touya y Yuki… que como sabemos su trabajo es dar confianza y tranquilizar a la gente

- Buenas tardes –saluda Tomoyo

- Buenas tardes –responde Kasumi

- Ella es mi prima Tomoyo, hija de Sonomi –Touya

- Mucho gusto, salieron muy bien en la obra… pero hiciste sufrir mucho a Sakura –Kasumi

- ¡No me digas eso! yo no quería ser la bruja mala y tener que lastimar a Sakura –dice Tomoyo apretándose las manos y con cara acongojada por lo que había hecho claro en la obra

- Pero Tomoyo ya te dije que no me hiciste nada ¡que solo es de mentira! –Sakura

- ¡Pero trate de matarte Sakura! –Tomoyo

- Pero no fue a ella sino a Blanca Nieves –dice Touya algo nervioso por la preocupación de su prima y a la vez su actitud infantil

- ¡De veras… tienen razón! –dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- Pero de veras que te veías que eras muy mala, hasta a mí me diste miedo –dice Kero saliendo por fin del bolso

- ¡KERO! –Lo atrapa Sakura queriéndolo esconder.

- No te preocupes Sakura ya se conocen –dice su hermano

- ¿Ya se conocen? –Sakura

- Si a decir verdad ella también tiene magia y por eso quise que te conociera porque ella se siente mal de tener poderes y que los demás no tengan, ella ya sabe algo de mis poderes pero quiero que vea algo de lo que tú haces para que vea que no es la única con ciertas habilidades –Touya

- Claro, no hay ningún problema, cuando lleguemos a la casa del abuelo te presento con las cartas y con los guardianes en su forma natural desde luego –Sakura

- ¿Con los guardianes? –Kasumi

- Si uno de ellos es Kero –señalándolo y el otro es Yuki –Sakura

- Yuki ¿también es un guardián? –Kasumi

- Acuérdate que te dije que en mí familia había mucha gente con magia –Touya

- Si pero nunca imagine tanta –Kasumi

- Y eso que solo has vista a Kero… será mejor que te prepares para todo lo que viene –Touya

- ¡Aaaa! ¡Pero eso sí! ¡Todo es fantástico! –dice Tomoyo

- Ya llegamos jóvenes –les dice el Chofer

- Muchas gracias –y se bajan todos

- ¿Ellos también saben? –Kasumi pregunta sorprendida

- Claro… pues con toda la magia que usamos se pueden asustar… así que mejor les comunicamos a todos para que pase lo que pase, sepan que todo está bajo control –Touya

- ¡Claro! porque ya tuvimos un contratiempo y hasta los bomberos vinieron –dice Tomoyo

- ¿Los bomberos? –Kasumi

- Si… es que estaba jugando con fuego y Kero y pensaron que era un incendio –dice Sakura

- Bueno pero si juegas con fuego… pues desde luego que puedes ocasionar un incendio –Kasumi todos se le quedan viendo con un signo de interrogación

- Mejor espera a ver los poderes de mi hermanita para que puedas comprender de que estamos hablando y que no había necesidad de que vinieran los bomberos –Touya ahora es Kasumi quien tiene un gran signo de interrogación en la cara

Entran a la casa y esperan a que lleguen los demás

En otro de los autos iba el abuelo y Sonomi y en su auto iba el profesor con Yuki

No tardaron mucho en llegar los demás

Disfrutaron de la comida y luego Touya le dijo a su abuelo que si podía llevar a su novia a la biblioteca

- Claro hijo se ve que ella es una persona especial… y me imagino que también tiene poderes ¿verdad? –Abuelo

- Si abuelo y me dijeron que ella va a ser una persona importante en mi vida por eso no quiero tener secretos con ella –Touya

- Que bueno hijo te felicito, entonces ella también tendrá un trato especial –abuelo

- ¿A qué te refieres abuelo? –Touya

- Ya lo sabrán, pero ve con ella es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente –abuelo

- Gracias, abuelo –Touya

Salen todos y se dirigen a la biblioteca, al entrar Kasumi se sorprende al ver el tamaño de aquella biblioteca y la cantidad de libros que hay

- ¿Cuántos libros? –Kasumi

- Verdad que son muchos –dice Sakura con cara de fastidio pues ya estaba leyendo algunos aunque como se trataban de magia no se le hacía tan pesado tener que leerlos

- Todos estos libros son relacionados con la magia –dice Touya

- ¿Todos? –Kasumi

- Si –Touya

- Pero ven por acá –y salen de la biblioteca

Kasumi ve un lugar inmenso donde hay tiro al blanco, un lugar para practicar carreras y muchas otras cosas

- Aquí es donde pasamos el mayor tiempo practicando –Touya

- ¿El mayor tiempo practicando? ¿Y que practican? –Kasumi

- Que va a ser, magia a ver Sakura ¿ya estas lista? –dice Tomoyo ya con su cámara en las manos y Sakura aparece con uno de los vestidos de su prima

- ¿Pero por qué me tengo que poner esto? –Sakura

- Es que hoy es un día especial… vas a enseñarle tus poderes a la novia de tú hermano –Tomoyo

- Está bien –dice Sakura con cara de resignación

- ¿Estas lista para lo que viene? –pregunta Touya a su novia

- Si… creo que si –Kasumi

- Pues bien comencemos –y Tomoyo empieza a filmar

- Bueno –dice Sakura

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo poderes mágicos que por lo que he visto son algo fuera de lo común, puedo hacer muchas cosas pero para hacer eso necesito de la ayuda de mis cartas y de mi báculo mágico –le enseña el libro y su dije que trae colgado

- Para llamarlo tengo que decir LLAVE QUE GUARDAS LOS PODERES DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRATE ANTE MI SAKURA QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISIÓN CON TIGO, LIBERATE –Sakura

En ese momento apareció ante ella el báculo mágico

- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo –dice Kasumi

- Espera que apenas comienza –dice Touya

- Para hacer magia necesito de las cartas –sigue hablando Sakura, toma el libro y lo abre

- ¿Cartas pueden salir? –les pide Sakura

Todas las cartas la rodean

- Cómo puedes ver estas son cartas mágicas y según lo que está escrito en ella es el poder que puedo utilizar… por ejemplo este es fuego –toma la carta lo llama

- FUEGO –Sakura y aparece un muchacho envuelto en llamas

- Cómo puedes ver… él es fuego es un ser mágico y cuando juego con él… no es precisamente porque pueda causar un incendio… o si hay algún problema puedo llamar a AGUA para que apague el incendio y así controlar cualquier problema… por eso ese día no tenían que venir los bomberos –Sakura

- Ya veo pero… ¿y Kero? –Kasumi

- Él es uno de los guardianes de las cartas y el otro es Yue –Sakura voltea donde se encuentran y les dice

- Transfórmense por favor –los dos se envuelven en sus alas aparece el símbolo de la magia y aparecen Yue y Kerberos

- ¿Estos son los guardianes? –Kasumi

- Si... como puedes ver los poderes de mi hermana son impresionantes… y todos la apoyamos para que siga practicando su magia, ahora que ya has visto algo de lo que hace mi hermana… nos podrías decir cuáles son tus poderes –dice Touya

- Pues yo puedo elevar cosas y traerlas asía mí –Kasumi

- Nos lo puedes mostrar –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Claro –dice Kasumi sintiéndose feliz y segura al estar rodeada por primera vez con gente como ella

A lo legos se ve que hay una escoba de jardinero, ella la observa y dice.

- Pueden ver aquella escoba –Kasumi

- Si – contestan

- Pues la voy a elevar y la voy a traer para acá –Kasumi

Se queda viendo la escoba extiende sus manos las levanta despacio, la escoba empieza a flotar ella llama a la escoba pone la palma de sus manos hacia arriba y mientras ella hace sus brazos asía ella en un movimiento rápido… la escoba se dirige a ella a una gran velocidad, extiende su mano y agarra la escoba.

- Increíble yo no puedo hacer eso –dice Sakura

- ¿No puedes? ¿no puedes elevar cosas? –Kasumi

- Si elevar cosas si puedo aunque tienen que ser pequeñas… pero llamarlas asía mí y que vengan a tal velocidad… no eso no lo puedo hacer –Sakura

- A lo mejor solo necesitas practicar –Kasumi

- ¿Eso crees? –Sakura

- Si, cuando descubrí que tenía poderes empecé a practicar mucho y por eso ahora lo puedo hacer tan rápido pero al principio solo podía hacerlo con cosas cercanas a mí y muy lentamente –Kasumi

- Entonces tengo que practicar más –dice Sakura feliz pues ya tiene a alguien más que le puede ayudar con sus prácticas

- Y bien yo ya les mostré lo que puedo hacer ¿pero qué es lo que puedes hacer tu Touya? –Kasumi

- Pues yo aparte de saber quiénes tienen poderes… puedo ver y escuchar fantasmas, y ver algunas cosas del futuro –dice Touya

- ¿Entonces, ya sabias quien era yo? –Kasumi

- A decir verdad no… ¿si lo hubiera sabido? ¿quizás desde el mismo día que te vi te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novia? Yo veo el futuro en general… pero no puedo ver mi futuro –Touya

- A ya veo –Kasumi le sonríe y le da un beso

- Y tú Sakura que puedes hacer –Kasumi

Ella le empieza a explicar y empieza a hacer magia y todos empiezan a jugar pues ya era costumbre que a Sakura le gustaba más hacer las cosas como juego que en serio y de esa forma había incrementado bastante su magia al disfrutar de sus poderes y no verlos como una obligación

Así pasaron la tarde hasta que Touya dijo que tenía que llevar a su casa a Kasumi, ella no quería muy bien irse pues era la primera vez en toda su vida que podía usar su magia sin ningún problema

- No te preocupes sé cómo te sientes… yo me sentí igual cuando me enseñaron este lugar y me tuve que ir… pero puedes venir aquí cuando quieras nosotros venimos casi a diario –dice Sakura

- Está bien –dijo Kasumi

- Hijo -se acerca su abuelo

- Ya le dije a uno de los chóferes para que los lleven, así no tienen que andar en el camión… ya es algo tarde. Y les quisiera comentar que como eres una persona especial para mi nieto –dirigiéndose a Kasumi tendrás el mismo trato que él en la oficina

Los dos se quedaron viendo

- ¿qué quiso decir el abuelo?

Todos se despidieron

Touya fue a llevar a Kasumi a su casa pero antes de despedirse se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, los dos se sentían felices, habían encontrado a su pareja ideal y lo mejor de todos era que no tenían que ocultar lo de sus poderes

En casa de Sakura

Sakura sube rápido a su recamara quería hablar con Syaoran de la obra y de que su hermano ya tenía novia… pero nada cerro los ojos y no vio nada

- ¿Será que como nos vimos a medio día no nos podemos ver de nuevo? ni hablar tendré que esperar hasta mañana –Sakura se dijo algo triste por no poder verlo… pero mañana me habla por teléfono se animó

Mientras tanto en casa de Syaoran…

- ¿Qué te sucede Syaoran? ¿desde qué termino el almuerzo te noto mucho muy molesto? –le dijo Meiling

- No es nada –Syaoran contesta demasiado serio a decir verdad con la actitud que antes tenía

- ¿Recibiste carta de Sakura y algo te molesto? –Meiling

- No –Syaoran

- ¿Te hizo daño la comida? –Meiling

- No… y mejor déjame en paz –le grito Syaoran

Meiling se asustó del grito que le dio su primo

Y desde luego que todos en su casa también se sorprendieron de la actitud del muchacho pero prefirieron no hacer más comentarios pues veían que en lugar de animar al joven este cada vez estaba más enojado

Él estaba muy enojado porque Sakura no le había dicho que ella iba a ser Blanca Nieves, es más no estaba enojado por eso sino más bien porque quizás la habían besado y lo peor de todo era que había sido por culpa suya por no soltarla hasta que Sakura se había dicho que mientras la tuviera abrazada ella no se podía mover y que quizás entonces la podrían besar sin que ella pudiera impedirlo.

Eso ero lo que lo tenía como león enjaulado… por eso veía con desesperación su reloj para ver si ya era la hora de ver a su queridísima Sakura

Llego la hora pero…

Se sentó en su cama… cerro los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa… nada

- ¡No puede ser! –volvía a cerrar los ojos y nada

- ¿Será que por mis celos ya no la pueda volver a ver? –se preguntaba muy nervioso

- ¡No puede ser! –Syaoran lo seguía intentando hasta que se dio por vencido

- Por lo menos mañana me toca hablarle por teléfono –Syaoran se dijo muy triste

Cuando salió de su cuarto para ir a cenar… todos se sorprendieron de verlo tan triste

¿Qué había pasado? Hace unos minutos parecía león enjaulado y ahora estaba en un estado de depresión que nadie entendía.

Solo su mamá le dijo

- No te preocupes hijo… mañana hablas con la señorita Sakura y veras que todo está bien –pues su mamá pensaba también que le había escrito alguna carta y por eso estaba enojado y ahora en ese estado

- Gracias mamá –Syaoran contesto muy bajito

Al otro Día en al Trabajo de Touya y Kasumi:

Cuando llegaron… él se despidió de ella… pero cuando llego ella a su oficina le avisaron que la habían reubicado que tenía que ir a la oficina de personal para que le indicaran a donde se tenía que presentar

Ella fue de inmediato para ver qué era lo que sucedía

- Buenas tardes… me dijeron que me presentara aquí soy la señorita Kasumi

- ¡Bienvenida! –le saludo el jefe de personal

- En la mañana recibí órdenes de que se le tenía que tratar igual que al joven Kinomoto, su sueldo queda igual pero va a tener que cambiar de actividades

- ¿No entiendo? –Dice ella sorprendía

- ¿Usted no conoce al joven Kinomoto?

- Si, si lo conozco –Kasumi

- Y a su abuelo lo conoce

- Si ayer lo conocí –Kasumi

- Eso explica todo, pues bien el señor me pidió que por favor usted hiciera el mismo trabajo que el joven ¿O prefiere seguir en el puesto que ocupa?

- No, lo que le hayan indicado está bien –pues sabía que estaban probando a Touya y que ahora a ella también la iban a probar

Además de que pasarían más tiempo juntos

Así que no había problema.

Cuando entraron en la bodega donde se encontraba Touya preparándose para iniciar con su trabajo él se sorprendió mucho al verla ahí

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Touya

- ¿Creo que lo mismo que tú? –Kasumi

- Veo que efectivamente se conocen –dice el jefe de personal

– Así será más fácil para ustedes trabajar juntos… ¿Le puedes explicar a la señorita sus obligaciones? Yo tengo una junta y me tengo que ir

- Si… con mucho justo -contesta Touya, ella solo se ríe

- Veo que el abuelo también te puso a prueba –Touya

- Creo que si –los dos se abrazan y se dan un beso

- Por lo menos así será más fácil hacer el trabajo –Touya

- Creo que sí –Los dos sonríen y empiezan a hacer el aseo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura suena el teléfono

- Bueno ¿Syaoran? –Sakura

- Hola amor ¿cómo estás? –Syaoran

- Estoy bien, pero te extraño mucho -dice ella con vos de puchero

- Es que anoche no –Sakura

- Si ya sé, yo también me sorprendí pero creo que fue por lo de a medio día ¿no crees? –Syaoran

- A lo mejor… pero tengo miedo de ya no poder verte de nuevo –Sakura

- Pues esperemos que eso solo nos haya pasado ayer y que nuestros encuentros sigan –Syaoran

- Yo espero lo mismo de todos modos no podemos hacer nada si ya no nos vemos –Sakura

- ¡NO PIENSE ESO NI DE CHISTE! –GRITA Syaoran enojado

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Ni te lo imagines… por favor tesoro… que si piensas que no nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo a lo mejor podemos romper la magia de esos encuentros… ¿Ya no me quieres ver? –Syaoran

- Claro que te quiero ver y estar cerca de ti –Sakura

- Entonces piensa que nos vamos a ver y veras que lo vamos a lograr -Syaoran

- Gracias amor, te quiero muchísimo –Sakura

- Yo también y nos vemos al rato –Syaoran

- Claro –Sakura

Se despiden y en la noche cada uno en su recamara están nerviosos quieren intentarlo pero los dos tienen miedo de no volver a tener sus encuentros, suenan sus relojes indicándoles que ya es hora de su encuentro los dos se recuestan y cierran los ojos y se ponen muy felices al ver que estaban en el parque y verse los dos.

- Syaoran te extrañe mucho –dice Sakura lanzándose a sus brazos

- Yo también te extrañe mucho amor… ojala nunca terminen nuestros encuentros tenía mucho miedo de no poder volver a verte, Y eso que solo fueron unas horas –Syaoran

- También yo estaba muy preocupada… Qué bueno es volver a verte –Sakura

- Por cierto ¿te beso? –le pregunta Syaoran pero ya calmado… bastante caro le había costado su enojo el día anterior

- No… pero casi… si no me hubieras soltado seguro y me besa… pero no pasó nada –Sakura

- Menos mal –dijo él dando un gran suspiro

Se vuelven a abrazar fuertemente y él le da un gran beso pues con todo lo que le había pasado el día anterior solo abrazándola fuertemente se sentía tranquilo

- Sabes te tengo una sorpresa –Sakura

- ¿Una sorpresa? –Syaoran

- Si mi hermano ya tiene novia –Sakura

- ¿Ya tiene novia? –Syaoran

- Si y también tiene poderes mágicos –Sakura

- Que bueno… a ver si así ya me deja de molestar –Syaoran

- Esperemos que si –Sakura

Y así siguieron platicando claro está que esta ves platicaron por muchísimo más tiempo por el susto que se habían llevado y pensando que ya no iban a tener sus encuentros se pasaron varias horas platicando hasta que Sakura se volvió a quedar dormida en los brazos de Syaoran

Él se le quedo viendo

- ¡Qué bueno que pude volver a verte! Y que nuestros encuentros no se terminaron –Syaoran le dice le da un beso y abre los ojos

Y todo vuelve a la normalidad

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, criticas… lo que quieran escriban a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail

Revisada 23 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. UNA NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos y pido mil disculpas por tardarme en actualizar y sobre todo en no poder continuar con "ILUSIÓN" muchos de los que han leído mis historia saben que esta historia la tengo ya completa y solo les estoy poniendo quienes son los que hablan, quienes no quieran esperar mis actualizaciones pues pueden entrar en el nombre del autor y ahí leer esta historia completa, aunque ahora que estoy reescribiéndola de nuevo bueno he tenido que cambiar algunas cosas, no son de gran importancia

Respecto a "ILUSIÓN" ¿por qué ilusión? ¿Por qué ILUSIÓN? MUCHOS DE USTEDES TAMBIEN SABEN QUE ME HAN PASADO COSAS MUY RARAS A LO LARGO DE QUE HE ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA, bueno la última es que simplemente un día ya no encendió mi computadora como ya tengo una parte del capítulo 12 que sigue no la puedo continuar sé que todo está ahí dentro y que no se va a poder como cuando me cayó el virus, pero no puedo hacer nada, pensé en empezar a escribir la segunda o la tercer parte de Ilusión ya que no puedo continuar con la primera, pero mi hija me lo prohibió… si tiene que ver algo con ILUSIÓN y sabiendo todas las cosas que me han pasado con esa historia simplemente me lo prohibió que si es cualquier otra la escriba pues uso su compu Pero si es ilusión no pues ella necesita la compu Y no quiere que se le descomponga, Que es donde estoy ahora escribiendo pero nada que ver con ilusión y lo malo es que no se me ocurre algo en concreto… así que no sé cuándo continué con "ILUSIÓN" por lo menos puedo seguir con secreto de esperanza saludos a todos 7-02-07

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 10: UNA NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA

Retomando la historia ya faltaba poco tiempo para la llegada de Syaoran… iba a ir a visitar a Sakura en las vacaciones de invierno… como él lo había prometido, que cada vez que le fuera posible él iría a verla

Ya es el mes de noviembre Sakura un día que regresaba a su casa fue cuando por el susto que se llevo había creado la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR… claro que se sorprendió mucho cuando al ver que había creado la carta se dio cuenta que Syaoran estaba a su lado… bueno como holograma… pero estaba con ella… eso a ella la había hecho sentirse muy feliz… porque aunque estaban separados físicamente… aun así podía contar con él y eso la hacía sentir mucho muy feliz y segura.

Syaoran abre sus ojos estaba ya calmado es más se sentía muy bien por haber ayudado a Sakura

- Syaoran… Syaoran… ¿Dónde estás? –escucho a Meiling que lo estaba buscando

- ¿Dónde estás? –de nuevo Meiling

- Aquí estoy –le contesto Syaoran

- Oye ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Todos en la clase nos quedamos confundidos –Meiling

- Que dijo la maestra –Syaoran

- Nada pero te encargo tarea extra –Meiling

- Esta bien –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué te paso? –Meiling

- Es que sentí que Sakura estaba en peligro y tuve que venir a tratar de hablar con ella –Syaoran

- ¿Sentiste que Sakura estaba en problemas? –Meiling

- Si por eso fue que Salí de esa manera… tenía que comunicarme con ella… (Claro está que le dio a entender de qué habían hablado por teléfono) –Syaoran

- ¿Y se encuentra bien? –Meiling

- Si… ya está bien… será mejor que nos vallamos tengo que seguir practicando con mi magia –Syaoran

- Aaaa Nooo… ya déjame en paz con ese dichoso truco del títere –Meiling

- Pero necesito practicar –Syaoran

- Ya se pero tanto tus hermanas como yo estamos un poco hartas de que nos manejes como se te dé la gana –Meiling

- Pero prima por favor… solo las controlo un poco… nunca se van a llevar el susto tan grande que yo me lleve –Syaoran

- Si ya se… pero de repente nos asustas y no sabemos que otra idea vas a sacar… a veces solo vamos caminando cuando de repente sentimos como flotamos y cuando nos damos cuenta ya nos estas cargando –Meiling

- Ves como si está funcionando mi magia –Syaoran

- Si ya se… pero al menos avisa lo que piensas hacer –Meiling

- Pero si les aviso ya no tiene chiste… imagínate que de repente te caes… tengo que reaccionar rápido para que no te lastimes… si te tengo que avisar… simplemente te caes y ya no puedo hacer nada –Syaoran

- Esta bien pero no me gusta que nos uses como conejillos de indias y lo peor es que mi tía dice que haces bien en practicar con nosotras –Meiling

- ¿Pero dime con quien más puedo practicar? –Syaoran

- Si ya sé, pero si te sigues comportándote de esa manera a ver si no terminas en un buen lio –Meiling

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada –Syaoran le sonríe

- Bueno pues vámonos porque ya es tarde y nos están esperando –Meiling

En la noche ya de regreso de la casa de Akane la niña fantasma todos estaban cenando y platicando lo que les había pasado

- Hay que ayudar a los fantasmas –decía Kero

- Por cierto Touya avisaste en tú trabajo –dice su papá

- Mande recado con Kasumi pues como estábamos en la escuela cuando sentimos la energía… solo tuve tiempo de avisarle a ella… pero creo que no tendré problemas pues el abuelo aviso que podía faltar cuando fuera necesario y como es la primera vez no creo que pase nada

Touya y Kasumi ya tenía casi 5 meses de novios y trabajando juntos aunque ya no estaban en el departamento de limpieza ahora estaban en el departamento de correo.

Y su trabajo como su nombre lo dices era recibir el correo dividirlo y entregarlo en los distintos departamentos así como recogerlo y enviarlo a diferentes empresas, esto a veces les cansada pero aunque de repente se cansaban y aunque solo era separar la correspondencia sin darse cuenta ya estaban aprendiendo asuntos del negocio como con quienes tenían negocios, a quien dirigirse, etc.

- ¡Hola hijo! –Saludo su mamá apareciendo en la sala

- ¿Mamá? –dice Touya

- ¿Nadeshiko? –dice su papá volteando asía el lugar donde estaba viendo Touya

- ¡Mamá! –Salta Sakura

Feliz porque ahora ella también va a poder ver a su mamá extiende su mano y dice

- LIBERATE –aparece el báculo

Saca la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR

– Ayúdanos con tus poderes –Sakura y ve a su mamá

- ¿Mamá? –dice Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¡Hola hija!… sabía que tú también me ibas a poder ver y escuchar ¡Solo era cuestión de tiempo! –mamá

- Gracias mamá -Sakura

- Porque hija –mamá

- Porque has cuidado de mí… aunque no te veía o escuchaba siempre te he sentido cuando has estado a mi lado… y siempre me he sentido feliz –Sakura

- Cuando me lo permiten me doy mis vueltas y sabía que pronto tú también ibas a tener ese poder… por eso desde hace rato he estado cerca de ustedes para no molestarlos y he podido comprobar que vas a hacer buen uso de tú nuevo don… estoy feliz de eso –se acerca a Sakura y le da un beso, Ella sonríe se siente feliz.

- Mamá ¿Te gustaría ir a ver al abuelo mañana? –Sakura

- Si hija, también me gustaría ver a mi prima… bueno entonces me voy para venir mañana –mamá

- Esta bien que vallamos a las 6 de la tarde –Touya

- Claro así podemos ir todos –dice su mamá

- Bueno entonces ahora mismo hablo para que mañana nos esperen –dice Fujitaka y se levanta cuando su esposa se va

Todos estaban platicando pero cuando Sakura vio que ya eran las 8:30 p.m. pidió permiso para retirarse pues los sucesos del día la habían cansado mucho y quería descansar… todos le dieron las buenas noches y desde luego que entendieron a Sakura pues acababa de crear otra carta y eso es algo verdaderamente agotador

Sakura sube apurada las escaleras pero no era precisamente porque estuviera cansada sino más bien porque quería arreglarse muy bonita para ver a Syaoran

Entra a su recamara y empieza a buscar el vestido más bonito que tenía y se lo pone se peina se perfuma y se arregla lo más que puede, en eso suena la alarma del reloj se recuesta en su cama cierra los ojos y ahí esta él.

- Hola amor… que bueno que nos pudimos ver –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- Pero que bonita estas… ¿Por qué te vestiste así? ¿Vas a ir a una fiesta? –Syaoran la abraza

- Claro que no… me vestí especialmente para ti –Sakura

- Pero… ¿Por qué para mí? –Syaoran

- Para agradecerte que a pesar que estamos separados siempre voy a contar contigo –Sakura le sonríe

- ¿Pero? ¿y si no nos veíamos hoy? acuérdate que ya nos pasó que cuando nos vimos a medio día… no nos pudimos ver hasta él otro día –Syaoran

- Si… ya se… pero si no te veía hoy… mañana de nuevo me iba a vestir especialmente para ti… aunque yo sabía que si nos íbamos a ver hoy –Sakura

- Pero no tienes que hacer eso… yo solo sentí que necesitabas ayuda y tratar de comunicarme contigo fue la manera que sentí que te podía ayudar… que no te sintieras que estabas sola –Syaoran

- Gracias amor… te quiero muchísimo –se abrazan y se dan un gran beso los dos se sientes felices porque todo había salido bien y habían estado juntos en esos momentos en que Sakura se sentía tan desesperada que al sentir que Syaoran está a su lado no sabía bien como agradecerle el que no la dejo sola

- Tú sabes bien que yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte –Syaoran

- Si ya se… pero nunca imagine que me pudieras ayudar estando tan lejos… te lo agradezco mucho –Sakura lo vuelve a abrazar

- ¿Y por cierto como te fue con la familia de la niña? –Syaoran

- Me fue muy bien y estoy muy contenta porque la pude ayudar –Sakura

Y así siguieron platicando, pero cuando se despedían Sakura se puso mucho más feliz

- Sabes llegamos el 26 de Diciembre al medio día –Syaoran

- Eso me hace más feliz… estaremos ahí para recibirte… sabes ahora se pueden quedar en la casa –Sakura

- ¿Y qué va a decir tú hermano si tengo que dormir con él? –Syaoran

- No te preocupes vas a dormir con Yuki y Kero y Meiling se va a dormir con migo… acuérdate que ampliamos la casa –Sakura

- A bueno… aunque con tal de estar cerca de ti… no me importaba tener que quedarme con tú hermano –Syaoran

Ella le sonríe y dándose un beso se despiden

Al otro día ya en casa de su abuelo todos esperaban con curiosidad a Sakura pues les habían dicho que tenían una sorpresa para su abuelo y su tía Sonomi

- ¡Buenas tardes! –Saluda Sakura al llegar

- ¡Buenas tardes! –contestan

- ¿Pero cuál es esa sorpresa de la que nos hablaron? –preguntan los dos

- Es que he creado otra carta –dice Sakura enseñándoles la carta

- ¿VER Y ESCUCHAR? –preguntan los dos algo confundidos

- ¿Qué nombre tan curioso para una carta? –dice Sonomi

- ¿Para qué sirve esa carta? –pregunta su abuelo

- ¡Para VER Y ESCUCHAR fantasmas! –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Para VER Y ESCUCHAR FANTASMAS? –preguntan al unísono los dos

- Si y hay alguien que quiere platicar con ustedes –Sakura dicho esto extiende su mano llama al Báculo

– LIBERATE –Sakura aparece el báculo y llama a la carta

- Carta Sakura ayúdanos con tus poderes… VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura en ese momento aparece un gran marco con un vidrio transparente por el cual pueden ver a Nadeshiko

- ¡¿NADESHIKO?!... –SALTAN LOS DOS AL VERLA

- Hola abuelo… prima… tenia tantas ganas de hablar con ustedes –Nadeshiko

- ¡Nadeshiko! Te ves preciosa… se ve que estas muy bien… que eres feliz –Sonomi

- Y lo estoy gracias a Fujitaka y a mis hijos… gracias a ellos yo me convertí en ángel pero siempre me he sentido algo triste porque ustedes han estado tristes por mí –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero? –por fin puede hablar su abuelo

- Pero mi querida nietecita que bueno que pudiste venir a verme –dice su abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Eso fue gracias a la ayuda que tú les has brindado a mis hijos… gracias a eso ellos han incrementado bastante sus poderes y fue por eso que Sakura pudo crear esta carta… a todo acción buena corresponde una reacción buena abuelo –Nadeshiko

- Mi querida nietecita… ten por seguro que a tus hijos y tú marido nunca les va a faltar nada… y que yo los ayudare en todo lo que pueda –abuelo

- Gracias abuelo sabía que podía contar con tú ayuda –Nadeshiko

- Se merecen todo por la simple oportunidad que me dieron de poder volver a verte y hablar contigo –abuelo

- Sonomi… me gustaría pedirte un favor –Nadeshiko

- ¿Cual es prima? Lo que quieras que haga lo haré con mucho gusto –Sonomi

- No te enojes con Fujitaka… él es una buena persona –Nadeshiko

- Lo sé –Sonomi viendo al mencionado

- Pero es que me da rabia el saber que te hizo tan feliz y por nuestro enojo no pudimos compartir contigo esos años de felicidad a tú lado –Sonomi

- Pero ahora pueden ser felices como una familia y el ver que cada vez que lo vez haces coraje no me gusta nada –Nadeshiko

- ¿Nos ves cada vez que nos encontramos? –Sonomi

- Si… Porque tú eres un pendiente mío –Nadeshiko

- Pero prima yo no sabía –Sonomi

- Por eso no te preocupes pero ahora que ya lo sabes… disfruta de su compañía para que todos sean felices –Nadeshiko

- Claro prima te lo prometo… voy a dejar de hacer corajes… y disfrutar a mi primo político –Sonomi

- Veras que vas a ganar muchas cosas positivas si lo tratas como a un amigo –Nadeshiko

- Gracias prima te lo prometo –Sonomi

- Y tú Tomoyo… yo sé que tú solo me conoces por todo lo que platican los demás… pero te quiero agradecer de corazón todo el apoyo que le has dado a mi querida Sakura desde que abrió el LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS CLOW y de todos los vestidos que le has hecho, yo creo que si sigues así vas a ser una gran diseñadora –le dice con una sonrisa Nadeshiko

- Gracias tía… pensé que solo querías hablar con el abuelo y con mi mamá… pero te agradezco que también me tomes en cuenta –dice Tomoyo con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla

- Pero como crees que me iba a olvidar de ti… si has sido el apoyo principal de Sakura –Nadeshiko

- Gracias tía –Tomoyo

- Bueno creo que me tengo que ir… Abuelo, prima, sobrina, Fujitaka, hijo, Yue, Kerberos, hija me despido… pero antes Sakura me gustaría también hablar con tú novio para agradecerle también a él todo lo que ha hecho por ti –Nadeshiko

- Si mamá pero –Sakura

- Ya se… pero va a venir a visitarte… ¿no es verdad? –Nadeshiko

- Si mamá, yo le aviso que quieres hablar con él –Sakura se sonroja

- Este bien cuando llegue me hablas –Nadeshiko

- ¿Te hablo? ¿pero cómo? –Sakura

- Como lo has hecho hasta ahora con tú corazón –le sonríe y se despide de todos

Todos estaban contentos, sobre todo su abuelo quien no cabía de la dicha que sentía de que por fin había podido hablar con su querida nietecita

"Te prometo que nunca les faltara nada para que puedan perfectamente seguir practicando magia."

Pensó y abrazo a Sakura dándole las gracias porque gracias a ella… él se sentía tan feliz.

Sakura se había convertido en una especie de hada de los deseos pues si bien cuando ayudaron a Akane para que se volviera ángel les habían pedido a sus padres que no dijeran nada

Los fantasmas que vieron que la ayudo pues bien fueron a pedir también que los ayudaran.

Claro está que al principio fue un caos para la pobre de Sakura pues aunque en cierta manera ya no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas cuando los demás espíritus se enteraron, fueron en bola a pedir su ayuda

Lo que la tenía realmente asustada y Touya quien podía ver a los fantasmas sin necesidad de usar la magia de Sakura casi se convirtió en su guarda espadas tratando de organizar a todos los fantasmas para que su hermana los pudiera ayudar

Al principio tuvo que faltar mucho tanto a la escuela como al trabajo al igual que Sakura pues a donde iba todos los fantasmas la seguían era un caos.

Hasta que Touya se enojó y le puso horario para atenderlos pues la pobre de Sakura ya casi ni dormía porque cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaban en su cuarto despertándola para que los ayudara

Era un verdadero problema para ellos aunque claro esta como los fantasmas no tenían que dormir a ellos no les afectaba

- Ya basta tenemos que hacer algo de lo contrario van a acabar con nosotros… y con las energías de Sakura –dijo un día Touya muy molesto

- Tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer y si no nos organizamos… terminaremos mal todos –dijo su papá dándole la razón a Touya

- ¡Por ayudar a los fantasmas hemos dejado de hacer todo lo que normalmente hacíamos! –dijeron Kerberos y Yue pues con todo los fantasmas rondando a Sakura ya no la quería dejar ni un momento y como su misión es protegerla se la pasaban todo el tiempo asustando a los fantasmas

- Así que ya lo pensé mucho… vamos a poner un horario de atención de fantasmas –dijo Touya

- ¿Un horario de atención de fantasmas? –preguntaron todos

- Si… un horario… Sakura está muy cansada, casi no la dejan dormir y eso es perjudicial para ella y las cartas pues por ayudar a los fantasmas ha dejado de practicar magia y eso a su vez la debilita y a su vez las cartas absorben la poca magia que le queda –Touya

- ¿Pero Hermano? ¿si sí estoy usando magia? O ¿Cómo crees que puedo ayudarlos a que cumplan sus asuntos pendientes su no uso las cartas? acuérdate que muchos de ellos ni siquiera se acuerdan de que los está reteniendo en este mundo –Sakura

- Si… pero el usar solo a CREATIVIDAD… para crear lo que ellos quieren, o SIMCERIDAD, o VER Y ESCUCHAR para que se acuerden de lo que les retiene en este mundo… No es precisamente ejercitar todas las cartas… acuérdate que son más de 50 y el usar sol no ayuda a las demás así que ya lo pensé bien y vamos a establecer un horario y si de casualidad algún fantasma no cumple con él… no se le va ayudar hasta después de un mes –Touya

- ¿Pero? ¿y si no están de acuerdo? –dice Sakura

- Pues peor para ellos… tenemos que poner reglas… de lo contrario vamos a terminar muy mal… y de todas formas no los vamos a poder ayudar… así que ve e informales que de ahora en delante va a haber horario de atención… esperen un anuncio en el bosque del parque pingüino donde se les indicara el procedimiento a seguir… y por favor déjenos descansar mientras pensamos como va a ser ese horario –dijo Touya hablando con un espirito que estaba ahí para que avisara

- ¿En qué has pensado Touya? –pregunta su papá

- En que vamos a atender a los fantasmas lunes y viernes nada más de las 6 p.m. en adelante… y solo a 10 de ellos –Touya

- Eso va a causar problemas –dijo Kerberos

- Yo opino lo mismo –dijo Yue

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer para que respeten el orden? –pregunta Sakura

- Fácil… vamos a poner aquí en el jardín un aparato que reparta boletos numerados con el símbolo de Sakura para que así, cada fantasma tanga su número y no tengan problemas… de que yo llegue primero o este se metió… y cómo van a estar numerados…el primer día vamos a tender del 1 al 10 el segundo del 11 al 20 y así sucesivamente para que ellos tampoco estén esperando todo el tiempo –Touya

- Creo que eso sería lo más adecuado –dijo Sakura feliz porque ya iba de nuevo a recuperar sus actividades normales… en verdad esa semana había sido de un verdadero caos para todos… y esa idea funciono a la perfección

Claro está que había veces que tenían que ir a ver a diferentes personas pero otras que eran la mayoría con la carta de la creatividad resolvían sus problemas.

Sakura había vuelto a practicar magia y Tomoyo a seguir filmando… porque con todo ese alboroto que se había armado ella tampoco podía filmar a su prima en acción porque cuando menos se lo esperaba ya Sakura estaba usando magia y hablando con algún fantasma y Tomoyo solo podía gravarla a medias

Así pasaron los días hasta que llega Navidad, claro está que esta navidad era la primera en la que la iban a pasar todos juntos, su abuelo, su tía, su prima, Yuki, Kero y las cartas. Desde luego su papá y su hermano

Sakura se sentía feliz la primera navidad que iban a pasar todos juntos.

Touya había pasado parte del día con Kasumi, para luego ir a festejar la llegada de la navidad con su familia.

Todos cenaron y platicaron, cuando llego el momento de los regalos todos dieron regalos y todos recibieron a su vez regalos de todos.

Claro está que Sakura como de costumbre no tenía mucho dinero y ella quería regalar algo especial a cada quien, así que mejor decidió hacerlos ella.

Todos estaban felices.

Las cartas las fue dejando salir poco a poco para darle a cada una de ellas sus regalos, listones, anillos y cosas que pudieran usar y también dulces

Claro está que solo puede tener ahora a 15 cartas a la vez libres, sin necesidad de hacer magia

Cuando iba a tratar de liberar a ESPERANZA la carta le dijo que no era necesario que con lo feliz que estaba con la visita que estaba por llegar era más que suficiente.

Su abuelo les dio algo muy especial a Sakura y a Touya

- Fujitaka… quisiera pedirte permiso para darle algo especial a tus hijos… yo sé que tú le has dado todo lo mejor que se merecen… pero ahora que están practicando con su magia y que han tenido que hacer gastos imprevistos… tales como pagar taxis, para llegar a determinados lugares… para ayudar a los fantasmas… aparte de que Touya tiene que ir de la Universidad al trabajo y luego a ayudar a los fantasmas… me gustaría darles algo especial a ellos si tú me lo permites –dijo el abuelo

- Claro… con mucho gusto –Fujitaka

- Sakura este es un regalo especialmente para ti –abuelo le entrega una caja delgada con forma rectangular

- ¿Qué será? –se pregunta Sakura con cara de sorpresa

- Ábrelo –le dicen todos impacientes por ver que era el regalo

- Bueno –Sakura abre la envoltura y se extraña

- ¿Una cuenta de ahorro? –Sakura

- Si querida… con esto de los fantasmas han tenido que hacer gastos que no tenían previstos… y aunque nunca me han pedido nada… yo quisiera ayudarlos de esta forma para cuando tienen esos gastos… pues con los fantasmas no sabemos a donde tengan que ir o si de repente tengan que viajar o incluso salir del país –Abuelo

- ¿Pero no es mucho dinero? –vuelve Sakura a preguntar

- No lo creo… además que tú también vas a tener que regresarle las visitas al joven que está por llegar –le sonríe su abuelo

- Gracias abuelo –le dice algo sonrojada

- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es sacar tu pasaporte al igual que el de tú hermano y Yukito para que todos tengan sus papeles en regla por si tienen que salir de improviso –abuelo

- Ya tenemos nuestros pasaportes –Dice Touya

- Bueno en ese caso esta es para ti y para Kero ya que él no puede usarla puse esta cuenta a tu nombre pero es para los dos –abuelo entrega otra cuanta a Yukito

- Muchísimas gracias –dicen los dos… pues pensaban que con lo que le habían dado a Sakura era más que suficiente por no decir exagerado para todos pero resulto que eso era exclusivo para ella

- Y esto es para ti Fujitaka –abuelo y le entrego otra cuenta con tarjeta de oro

- ¡Pero… yo no necesito! –Fujitaka

- Lo sé… pero esto es parte de la herencia de mi nieta y como ella ya no está con nosotros y ya sé que está feliz y que en verdad te quiso… quien mejor que tú para recibir lo que es de ella… además que no sabemos si tú también tengas que viajar de improvisto a algún lugar –abuelo

- Gracias –Fujitaka

- Esto es para ti Tomoyo –abuelo le entrega una cajita, ella abre el regalo y son unos hermosos aretes en forma de mariposas.

- ¡Son hermosos abuelito! –Tomoyo sonríe feliz

- Y esto es para ti Sonomi –le entrego una caja parecida a la de las tarjetas bancarias

- Pero abuelo esto es el colmo como crees que yo necesito dinero –Sonomi

- Ábrelo y luego discutes –le sonríe su abuelo

- Ella abre el obsequio y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando al abrirlo ve un juego de collar, aretes y pulsera de oro que tanto le había gustado

– Pero… como supiste que esto era lo que quería –Sonomi le dice feliz

- Me lo dijo Fujitaka –abuelo

- ¿Fujitaka? –Sonomi se le queda viendo con ojos de pistola… pero luego sonríe

- gracias… ¿pero cómo supiste? –Sonomi

- El otro día que fuimos al centre vi que te gustaron por eso pensé que los querías y cuando el abuelo me pregunto me acorde de eso y le dije –Fujitaka

- Gracias, hace mucho que no recibía un detalle de un hombre… desde –dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos

Aquí me gustaría hacer un paréntesis para hablar algo del papá de Tomoyo en la serie nunca hablan de él nada solo que Tomoyo nunca habla de su papá

Así pues voy a ver qué puedo hacer por él.

Resulta que cuando Nadeshiko se casó a Sonomi esto no le cayó en gracia así que algunos años después y ver que su prima era muy feliz ella pensó que era momento de casarse

Pero desafortunadamente ella se casó pero no estaba realmente enamorada y aunque el tenia ciertos detalles con ella, al poco tiempo de casados en la engaño con su secretaria

Hecho que a ella le había molestado mucho y lo malo fue que acababa de nacer Tomoyo, Sonomi se entristeció mucho cuando se enteró de la traición de su esposo… pero más vale sola que mal acompañada… que prefirió divorciarse.

Y toda su vida se dedicó a sacar adelante a su hija, por eso no volvió a tener pretendientes, y por lo mismo nunca le habían vuelto a dar un detalle.

(Bueno esto lo puse hace algunos años cuando no sabía que pasaba con los hijos de las personas divorciadas, que al divorciarse en Japón los hijos que se quedan con la mamá al ella divorciarse recupera su apellido de soltera y por lo tanto el hijo que se queda con ella toma el apellido de la mamá)

- No te acuerdes de eso hija y mejor disfrutemos de estos momentos ¿quieres? –abuelo

- Si… mejor disfrutemos lo que ahora tenemos –dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Toma… espero te guste –Fujitaka le entrega un regalo

Ella lo abre es una hermosísima mascada

- Esta preciosa no sabía que tenías tan buenos gustos –Sonomi

- Iba a ser para tú prima… fue el último regalo que le compre… pero… nunca se lo pude dar… desde entonces lo tenía guardado y ahora me imagine que te gustaría tenerlo a ti… por eso te lo doy –Fujitaka

- ¡Gracias, nunca espere un regalo como este!… debe representar mucho para ti y él hecho que me lo des a mi… no se… eres una persona verdaderamente especial… la voy a cuidar muchísimo… Gracias –Sonomi le da un beso en la mejilla

Todos siguieron dándose regalos, de todo tipo, a Sakura y Tomoyo les dieron mucha ropa

Pues ya no eran unas niñas dentro de poco ya saldrían de la primaria y entrarían a la secundaria

Claro está que los que recibió más dulces por no decir todos los dulces fueron Kero y Yuki que a decir verdad ellos recibieron por cajas enteras

Todos estaban muy felices… cuando solo quedo un paquete pequeño.

El abuelo se levantó y dijo

- Touya este regalo es especialmente para ti… y lo deje para el último para que tu sorpresa no opacara la de los demás –abuelo

- Gracias abuelo –Touya ve la cajita con curiosidad "es muy chica como para tener algo que me vaya a sorprender mucho" pensó Touya

- Ábrela le animo su abuelo –Touya la abre y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando ve un llavero con un juego de llaves.

- ¡¿Y esto que es?! –Dijo sorprendidísimo Touya

- Ya vas a cumplir tus 20 años… tienes muchas responsabilidades… tienes que ir de la universidad al trabajo y del trabajo a ayudar a tú hermana… tú papá no puede todo el tiempo llevarlos a donde necesitan ir… así que ese es nuestro regalo –abuelo

- ¡¿SON LAS LLAVES DE UN AUTO?! –grito Touya

- SI HIJO, TE LO HAS GANADO, HAS TRABAJADO CON MUCHO EMPEÑO, CREO QUE TE LO MERESES –abuelo

- ¿PERO? –Touya

- VAMOS AFUERA A VER SI TE GUSTA –Le sonríe su abuelo

Todos salen de la casa y se dirigen a la zona donde se estacionaban los autos… no era un gran auto a decir verdad era un auto compacto… no era del año… pero para Touya era el mejor automóvil que había estacionado… claro que lo reconoció pues tenía un gran moño con su nombre.

- ES FANTASTICO –Dijo Touya con cara que hacía mucho tiempo no ponía, imagínense a un niño cuando recibe por primera vez una bicicleta pues ni más ni menos… Estaba feliz

- ¿Es para mí? –Preguntaba Touya una y otra vez…

- Claro hijo… a decir verdad este regalo es de parte de tú papá y mío –abuelo

- ¡¿Enserio?! –Touya

- Si hijo… pero debes tener mucho cuidado ¿si traes tú licencia? –Fujitaka

- Claro… me lo preguntaste varias veces y la verdad me extraño que me llevaras a sacarla pero ahora entiendo el porque te tú apuro –Touya

- Ábrelo en la guantera hay otro regalo –le dice su abuelo

Él abre la guantera y en el interior de la guantera también hay una cuenta bancaria a su nombre y una tarjeta bancaria

- No creas que me olvida de ti… aunque ya trabajas no quiero que tengas problemas con el carro por quedarte en algún momento sin dinero y no puedas cargar gasolina –abuelo

- Además que ya eres un adulto… ya debes a empezar a tener ciertas responsabilidades… no te vayas a alocar… porque muchos jóvenes de tu edad al sentirse adultos con dinero han echado a perder sus vidas, por no saber qué deben hacer o que no… pero no creo que tengas problemas… porque sé que tú eres muy responsable –dice su papá

- ¡Llévanos a dar una vuelta! –dicen Sakura y Tomoyo quienes también estaban emocionadas por el regalo.

- ¿Las puedo llevar? –pregunto Touya

- Claro… pero ten cuidado –contestaron los mayores

- No se preocupen –Sakura, Tomoyo y kero suben atrás, Yuki de copiloto y Touya con una gran expresión de orgullo en el asiento del piloto

- Se ven que están felices –dice el abuelo

- Todo se lo debemos a usted abuelo –Fujitaka

- No hijo te lo debemos a ti… porque nos perdonaste y nos hemos convertido en una gran familia… muchas gracias hijo –abuelo

- No… Todo se lo debemos a Nadeshiko… ella me dijo que los buscara –Fujitaka

- ¡De veras! ¿y Nadeshiko no pudo venir? –pregunta Sonomi

- Acuérdate que dijo que venía para cuando llegue el joven Li Syaoran –Fujitaka

- ¡Es verdad! Llegan mañana –Sonomi

- Si así es… así que yo creo que mañana en la noche la podremos ver –Fujitaka

- Que bueno –Sonomi sonríe

El abuelo y todos entran a la casa a seguir platicando mientras los jóvenes se divierten paseando con el nuevo auto

CONTINUARA:

COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, CRITICAS, A ameliasalazar62 de Hotmail

Revisada 23 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. LA LLEGADA DE SYAORAN

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 11: LA LLEGADA DE SYAORAN

Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yuki y desde luego Kero están en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de Syaoran y Meiling

Claro que la que estaba más nerviosa y no veía la hora en que llegaran era Sakura

- Cálmate Sakura no tardan en salir ya llego el avión –dice Tomoyo

- ¡Es que ya lo quiero ver! –Sakura

- Cálmate Monstruo que de tantas vueltas que das vas a hacer un hoyo –dice su hermano

- ¡Que no soy ningún MOSTRUO! –Sakura grita

- ¡Miren creo que viene un grupo de pasajeros! –Yuki

Voltean todos y en efecto entre los viajeros venían Syaoran y Meiling

Todos se veían más grandes Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura las tres habían crecido ya empezaban a abandonar sus rasgos infantiles, están en la etapa de los cambios, ya no son unos niños sus rostros se ven más maduros y por tanto sus cuerpos también, la infancia quedo en el pasado para dar comienzo a la adolescencia.

Syaoran fue el que creció más que todos, él por su misma seriedad se veía más grande aunque a la vez eso lo hacía ver más apuesto pues desde su última visita su seriedad mezclada con todos sus sentimientos confusos que se habían transformado en felicidad lo hacían ver más guapo

Syaoran estaba desesperado, cuantos trámites para pasar la aduana los minutos se la hacían horas, Meiling solo sonreía de ver los nervios de su primo sabia de sobra que se moría de las ganas por ver a su Flor de Cerezo

Sakura quiere desde luego lanzarse en brazos de Syaoran pero esta tan emocionada que no puede moverse

- No lo puedo creer… hace un rato casi hace un hoyo de tanto moverse y ahora no reacciona –dice Touya

- Tranquilo –dice Yuki

- Sakura vamos a saludar –dice Tomoyo tratando de animar a su prima la toma de la mano y se aproximan

- ¡Hola! –dice Meiling al verlas

Todos han cambiado algo desde la última vez que se vieron

Syaoran voltea y ve a Sakura, los dos se quedan viendo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, claro está que ellos no han notado mucho los cambios pues como sabemos ellos se habían visto todas las noches desde su partida pero aunque se veían a diario no es lo mismo tenerse frente a frente, los dos están demasiados emocionados que no saben bien que hacer

- Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? –le sonríe Syaoran

Por fin Sakura reacciona y se lanza en sus brazos

- Te extrañe muchísimo –Sakura

- Yo también… pero como te prometí… aquí estoy –Syaoran le sonríe y le da un beso

- ¡Que tiernos se ven! –dice Tomoyo grabando desde luego todo

- Tú no cambias –dice Meiling

- Y menos ahora que por fin están de nuevo juntos –vuelve a decir Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡Buenas tardes! –Saludan Yukito y Touya quien ya ha cambiado algo desde que tiene novia.

- Buenas tardes –Saludan los dos

- ¿Nos vamos? ¿Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer? –dice Touya

- Si… ¿No les hace falta nada? –dice Sakura

- No… todo está aquí –contestan los dos

- ¿Y Kerberos? –pregunta Syaoran

- Kero está aquí –le enseña Sakura la bolsa en la que lo transportan ya a todos lados.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Kerberos –saluda Syaoran

- Buenas tardes mocoso que te traes entre manos –Kero

(Aquí me gustaría hacer una pequeña anotación ¿porque Syaoran y Kerberos siempre pelean? pues es algo muy sencillo aunque me pregunto cómo es posible que todos piensen que es por celos con Sakura, si efectivamente Touya tiene celos de todos los niños o jóvenes que se le acercan a Sakura aunque sea para preguntar la hora, pero lo de Kerberos y Syaoran pues más bien tiene su origen en el mismo día en que se conocieron y no precisamente por Sakura sino porque Syaoran le dijo muñeco y como Kero no se podía transformar en Kerberos él no podía hacer nada y ya saben que fueron bastantes los capítulos en los que se burló Syaoran de Kero, claro está que cuando se transformó en Kerberos, fue el único que no pregunto quién era, aunque Syaoran ya no se burló de Kero hay una escena en la película dos donde Syaoran le dice a Kero que es un goloso y que nunca va a cambiar, en ese momento se convierte en Kerberos y lo aplasta encima del sillón con una sola pata, por eso es que ya le tiene cierto cuidado, aunque Meiling le sigue diciendo peluche porque para ella de las dos formas dice que parase de peluche o muñeco de felpa y es aquí donde quisiera hacer también un comentario más, en un lugar de Internet viene un resumen de la películ de Sakura, me extraño que dijeran que en la película 1 que no saben porque Kero se esconde de la mamá de Syaoran si ella sabe de su existencia, que si alguien sabe porque que se lo digan, pues bien una es que cuando se acerca la señora las niñas (Sakura y Tomoyo) no saben quién se acerca así que siempre esconden a Kero, de la misma forma que lo hacen cuando se acerca cualquier otra persona y la segunda es precisamente esa. Que como Syaoran y Meiling le dicen muñeco en cierta forma él no quiere que lo vean así porque todavía no se puede transformar en Kerberos la bestia que impresiona a todos con su apariencia, aunque es de entenderse que si la mamá de Syaoran lo ve lo va a tratar con el respeto que se merece. Pero por las dudas el no quieren que lo vean así, la película uno fue antes de que Sakura se convirtiera en la dueña y Kerberos recuperara su forma.)

- Nada solo quiero saludarte… me dijeron que iba a dormir con tigo –dijo Syaoran

- Estas en lo cierto… y espero no tener ningún problema –Kero

- Descuida… es más te tengo un regalo –Syaoran y saca de su chamarra un chocolate y se lo entrega a kero

- Creo que empiezas de una buena manera joven Li –contesta Kero

- Bueno será mejor que los lleve a la casa… luego se van a la casa del abuelo… no se vallan a tardar… no quiero hacer esperar a mi mamá –dice Touya

- ¿A tú mamá? ¿Qué no está muerta? –pregunta bajito a Sakura Syaoran

- Si pero con la carta que cree ahora podemos hablar con ella y quiere hablar contigo –contesta ella también bajito

- ¡¿CON MIGO?! –Salta Syaoran

- Si… Pero cálmate –dice Sakura

Meiling lo ve con ojos como platos de la sorpresa que ella también tiene y Tomoyo está feliz grabando a los jóvenes por la reacción que tuvieron

- ¡No le dijiste nada Monstruo! –dice Touya viéndola por el espejo retrovisor

- ¡Que no soy ningún Monstruo! –protesta Sakura

- Ya cálmense que tenemos visitas que van a pensar –dice Yuki

- ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada? –le vuelve a preguntar Syaoran con cara de susto

- Cálmate… no pasa nada… solo quiere conocerte –le dice Sakura

Él solo pone cara de resignación ¿Qué puede hacer?

Llegan a casa de Sakura todos bajan Touya y Yuki se tienen que ir.

- Enséñales donde se van a quedar y que descansen un rato a las 4.30 de la tarde se van para la casa del abuelo –dice Touya

- No te preocupes… llamare a mis guarda espaldas para que nos lleven –le contesta Tomoyo

- Está bien… no se tarden –Touya

- Nos vemos allá –contesta Yuki

- Nos vemos –contestan todos

Entran en la casa, Sakura sonríe por la cara de preocupación que tiene ahora Syaoran

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada… veras que mi mamá te quiere mucho –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada? –Syaoran

- Quizás porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y aquí por lo menos son unas horas… te imaginas si te hubiera dicho desde hace un mes… quizás no hubieras venido –Sakura

- ¿Cómo crees eso? mi palabra es mi palabra… por eso estoy aquí –le sonríe Syaoran

- Que bueno –Sakura por fin se abrazan y se dan un beso

- Hasta que te animaste –le dice –Syaoran al oído

- Es que me daba pena con mi hermano –Sakura

- A mí también… pero ya estamos solos –Syaoran

- Ujum. Ujum. Creo que se equivocan –dice kero muy serio

- Perdón –dicen los dos sonrojándose, efectivamente Tomoyo que los estaba filmando, Meiling y Kero estaban a su lado.

- Bueno… mejor les enseño en donde se van a quedar… por si quieren cambiarse o darse un baño –dice Sakura retirándose un poco de Syaoran

- Yo si… estoy muy cansada –contesta Meiling

- Bueno tú te vas a quedar en mi cuarto… como la otra vez –Sakura

Entran en el cuarto de Sakura y le muestra donde puede dejar sus cosas.

- Yo le ayudo a desempacar, mientras tú enséñale su cuarto a Syaoran –dice Tomoyo

- Gracias Tomoyo –Sakura le sonríe

Salen del cuarto de Sakura y van al cuarto de los guardianes, claro está que seguidos por Kero, que ahora si está más es un papel de vigilar de que no hagan nada malo, como eso de besarse enfrente de él ignorando su presencia

- Bueno este es el cuarto de Yuki y Kero tú te vas a quedar en la cama de Kero –dice Sakura

- ¿No te molesta que me quede en tú cama? –pregunta Syaoran

- ¿Pues qué puedo hacer? –contesta Kero

- ¡Kero! en qué quedamos –protesta Sakura

- No te preocupes lo que pasa es que Kero tiene dos camas –Sakura le ensaña la camita que está en una casa de muñecas en una esquina de la recamara

- Así que por eso no hay problemas… casi nunca se duerme aquí… prefiere su casa –Sakura

- Es que es más cómoda –dice kero

- Y aquí puedes poner tus cosas –Sakura

- Gracias –Syaoran le sonríe a Sakura se quedan viendo a los ojos… como hipnotizados se van a abrazar pero en eso aparece kero en medio de los dos.

- A no… a mí no me ignoran de nuevo –saltan los dos

- Mejor nos vemos al rato –dice Sakura algo nerviosa por la actitud de Kero

- Acá está el baño por si quieres bañarte… voy a ver como esta Meiling y te esperamos abajo para tomar un poco de té… son las 2 de la tarde estamos a tiempo para que no se nos haga tarde para ir a casa del abuelo –le dice

- Está bien… no te preocupes por mí –Syaoran, Sakura sale del cuarto

- Más te vale que te comportes mocoso –le dice Kero

- Que no soy ningún Mocoso y no tienes que preocuparte por ella recuerda que ya llevamos de novios más de 6 meses –Syaoran

- Si lo se… pero no es lo mismo de lejos que de cerca… o que crees que el hablarse o escribirse cartas no es diferente a que todo el tiempo quieras estarla abrazando –Kero

- ¿Es que?… por fin que la tengo cerca… me da no sé qué no poder abrazarla… tomarla de la mano… darle un beso… ¿Qué acaso tú no te has enamorado? –protesta Syaoran

- ¿Enamorado? ¡yo soy la bestia del sello no tengo tiempo para tonterías! –Kero

- ¿Nunca te has enamorado? –Syaoran sorprendido

- La verdad… nosotros fuimos creados para proteger… a nosotros nos quieren y nosotros queremos a los que se preocupan por nosotros… pero a decir verdad no sé qué se siente enamorarse de alguien… solo he visto que Sakura se siente muy feliz cuando habla con tigo o recibe una carta tuya… o a Touya con su novia… que hasta le ha cambiado el carácter… o vete a ti mismo… te ves diferente que antes… antes tenías cara mucho muy seria y ahora vete tus facciones han cambiado… se ve que el amor es algo especial pero no es precisamente para nosotros –Kero

- Ya veo… discúlpame –Syaoran

- ¿Qué te disculpe? ¿Por qué? Si tú no sabías nada –Kero

Syaoran que ya había terminado de desempacar, se pone serio y le dice al guardián

- Discúlpame por no pedirte permiso también a ti para que me permitieras ser novio de Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿Permiso a mí? ¿Por qué? –Kero sorprendido

- Porque tú eres su guardián… y todo lo que tiene que ver con Sakura… tú lo tienes que aprobar –Syaoran

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? –Kero

- ¿Me das permiso de ser novio de Sakura? –Syaoran

- ¿QUEEEEEEÉ? –Kero

- ¿Qué si me das permiso de ser novio de Sakura? –Syaoran

Kero se queda pensando

- ¡Creo que sí! –le responde

- Gracias –Syaoran

- ¡Gracias a ti por tomarme en cuenta! –salen del cuarto Kero volando muy orgulloso pues por fin alguien más lo respetaba como debía ser

Meiling sale del baño

- Nos vemos abajo –le dice Meiling

- Si nada más me baño y bajo –Syaoran

En la sala ya estaban esperando Sakura y Tomoyo con las tazas de té y pastel

- ¿Y cómo les fue en el viaje? –pregunta Sakura a Meiling

- Nos fue muy bien… aunque ya sabes todo lo que tenemos que pasar por las revisiones –Meiling

- Eso sí… pero que bueno que ya están aquí, tengo muchas ganas de platicar con tigo –sonríe Sakura

- Yo también –Meiling

- Hay a mí me gustaría platicar con las dos –dice algo triste Tomoyo

- Pues un día te vienes… y nos hacemos bolas en el cuarto para acomodarnos pero así nos pasamos una buena noche platicando.

- ¡Esta bien! –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

Syaoran baja

- Ya me siento más relajado –dice entrando en la sala, Sakura lo ve y se sonroja

- Me permites hablar por teléfono quisiera avisar que llegamos bien –Syaoran

- Si… aquí está el teléfono –Sakura

- Gracias –Syaoran le sonríe

- ¿Quieres una taza de té? –pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada, las chicas solo sonríen saben que se mueren de ganas de estar solos pero no pueden salir a ningún lado pues van a pasar por ellos en una hora y media

- Si gracias –contesta él también algo sonrojado

Se sientan a platicar, tras unos momentos Sakura saca unos juegos de mesa

- ¿Y esto para qué? –Preguntan

- Para que se entretengan –dice Sakura

- ¿Para entretenernos? –Meiling

– Kero como responsable de la casa ¿me darías permiso para estar un rato con Syaoran? –Sakura

- Claro… pero no crees que se les valla a hacer tarde si salen a cualquier lado… solo falta una hora para que nos recojan –Kero

- Es que no necesitamos salir… solo necesito tu permiso –Sakura

- Esta bien ¿pero qué piensas hacer? –Kero

Sakura se levanta llama al Báculo y saca la carta CREATIVIDAD lo abre en donde está escrito lo de su parque y dice

- Creo lo que está escrito aquí –Sakura

En medio de la sala aparece una puerta Syaoran sonríe y se levanta

- No nos tardamos –dice Syaoran

Aquí tienen estos juegos para que se entretengan en lo que regresamos y gracias por entender –dice Sakura

- Bueno el tiempo corre será mejor que se vallan –dice Meiling con una risita picara y sabiendo que su primo se moría de las ganas de estar a solas con Sakura

- Diviértanse –dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- No cabe duda… con magia puedes resolver cualquier problema –sonríe Kero

Los dos entran en la puerta

Cerrándose la puerta Syaoran abraza a Sakura y se dan un gran beso

- Pensé que no íbamos a poder estar solos –Syaoran

- Yo tampoco pero mientras te bañabas Kero me dijo que le habías pedido permiso también a él de que fuéramos novios y me dijo que podíamos estar un rato a solas… así que pensé que quizás aquí podíamos estar un rato tranquilos… pues no creo que estando juntos tengamos nuestros encuentros –Sakura

- Yo tampoco creo y gracias no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado estar contigo a solas –los dos se abrazan fuertemente y se besan

Así pasan un buen rato llegan al banco que está debajo del cerezo

- ¿Y por cierto traes las cartas? –Syaoran

- Si –Sakura las saca

- ¿Cuáles son las que has creado? –Syaoran

- SINCERIDAD Y VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

- ¿SINCERIDAD? ¿Cómo funciona esta carta? –Syaoran

- Pues solo la tomas y en tu mente ves si puedes confiar en alguien o si tienes algún secreto que quieres negarte pero que es verdad –Sakura

- Esa carta nos habría ahorrado muchas confusiones –Syaoran le sonríe

- Pero no hubiera creado la carta del AMOR y a la vez no se hubiera creado ESPERANZA –Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón –Syaoran

- ¿Y esta? VER Y ESCUCHAR –Syaoran

- Pues esta es la carta que apareció ese día que me viste al medio día… cuando estaba muy asustada… ¿pero cómo supiste que estaba en problemas? –Sakura

- Te acuerdas que la noche anterior me dijiste que estabas sintiendo que alguien te estaba siguiendo pues en ese momento me quede preocupado… y desde temprano empecé a sentir que estabas nerviosa… por ratos te calmabas pero al rato te ponías de nuevo nerviosa y por lo mismo yo también me sentía nervioso… pero creo que cuando te empezaste a poner más nerviosa fue cuando ya no aguante más y me Salí corriendo del salón –Syaoran

- ¿Te saliste de clases? –Sakura

- Si… pero te tenía que ayudar de alguna manera… trate de hablar por teléfono… pero nadie contesto no sabía qué hacer y entonces se me ocurrió tratar de comunicarme con tigo así y que bueno que funciono… porque no sabía que hacer… solo sabía que me necesitabas –Syaoran

- Gracias amor… no sabes cuánto me ayudo el saber que no estaba sola y al verte a mi lado… no sabes que feliz me hiciste… el saber que me puedes ayudar aunque estemos separados –Sakura sonríe y le abraza muy fuerte, el corresponde se sienten felices de que por fin están juntos en persona

- ¿Y cómo funciona? –Syaoran

Ella llama a la carta

Muéstrate ante nosotros –dice

Aparece un marco con un cristal… Él se le queda viendo extrañado

- ¿Y esto? –Syaoran

- En este cristal se ven los fantasmas y también los escuchas… claro que como aquí no hay fantasmas… pues no se ven… pero mañana me toca ir a ayudarlos… así que podrás ver cómo funciona… y además al rato vamos a hablar con mi mamá.

- Ya se me había olvidado –dice Syaoran algo nervioso

- No te preocupes amor… todo va a salir bien –Sakura

- Por cierto al ver este marco parece como que pudieras ver a cualquiera -Syaoran

- ¿A cualquiera? –pregunta Sakura

- Si… no sé porque pero me dio la impresión de que puedes ver a cualquiera –Syaoran

- Podemos probar… a ver… muéstranos que están haciendo Meiling, Tomoyo y Kero –Sakura

En el cristal aparecen los antes mencionados reflejados… estaban jugando Turista… Kero había caído en una casilla en la cual Meiling tenía hotel y le tenía que pagar una suma de dinero que prácticamente dejaba en bancarrota al guardián y aunque estaba transformado en Kerberos para tratar de impresionar a la chica "y así le perdone la deuda" ella seguía exigiendo su pago.

- ¡LOS PODEMOS VER Y ESCUCHAR! –Grita Sakura

- Ya veo… esta carta sirve para ver y escuchar todo lo que pidas –Syaoran

- Creo que sí, veamos… que está haciendo Rika –Sakura

En el cristal aparece la mencionada horneando un pastel y cantando una canción

- ¡Es increíble! ¿no crees? –Sakura

- Si… y Yamasaki que estará haciendo –pregunta Syaoran… Yamasaki aparece en el cristal platicando sobre la importancia en la antigüedad de los zapatos vaqueros y a Chijaru arrastrándolo por el parque del pingüino

- Nunca cambiara –sonríen los dos.

- Bueno creo que es tiempo de regresar –Syaoran

Se levantan y salen del jardín viendo a Meiling y Kerberos en la situación antes mencionada, los dos sonríen

- Creo que es tiempo de irnos –dice Syaoran

- Si ya llegaron por nosotros –comenta Tomoyo guardando el juego mientras kero y Meiling discutían sobre quién era el ganador

- ¡Pero si te deje en bancarrota! como me dices que te hice trampa –Meiling

- Es que yo tenía que caer en la CASILLA de al lado –Kero

- Pero tú tiraste los dados y caíste en mi hotel… lo que pasa es que eres un mal perdedor –Meiling

- ¡YO MAL PERDEDOR! NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES –Kerberos

- Ya calma –dice Sakura tratando de tranquilizarlos a los dos

- ¿Parecen niños peleando de esa manera? –comenta Syaoran

- ¡¿A QUIEN DICES NIÑOS?! –VOLTEAN LOS DOS PARA VER A SYAORAN quien se esconde detrás de Sakura

- Lo siento –Syaoran dice algo apenado al ver la reacción de los dos "mejor no digo nada puestos estos dos son capaces de hacerme algo" piensa Syaoran

- Será mejor que nos vallamos… no hay que hacer esperar a los demás –dice Tomoyo

En la mansión del abuelo ya todos los estaban esperando pues querían saludar a los recién llegados

Sakura presento a Syaoran como su novio y a Meiling como prima de Syaoran

- Mucho gusto señorita –dijo el abuelo

- Mucho gusto –contesto Meiling con una inclinación

- Mucho gusto joven –saludo el abuelo

- El gusto es mío –se inclinó Syaoran para saludarlo

- ¿Espero que se sientan como es su casa? –Abuelo

- Muchas gracias –contestan los dos

- Sé que también tienes poderes mágicos… así que espero también puedas practicar aquí –dice al joven Li

- Gracias… seguro practicaremos aquí –vuelve a inclinarse Syaoran

- Ella es Kasumi mi novia, Él es Syaoran Li novio de mi hermana –dice esto algo molesto Touya presentando a los jóvenes.

- Mucho gusto –Saluda Kasumi

- El gusto es mío –contesta Syaoran

- Ella es Meiling Li prima de Syaoran y cómo te dije vienen de visita por uno días –dice Touya

- Mucho gusto –se inclina Meiling

- El gusto es mío –contesta Kasumi

- Bueno creo que será mejor que comamos de una vez… hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer –dice el abuelo

Todos pasan al comedor después de comer Fujitaka pregunta a Sakura

- ¿A qué hora vas a llamar a tú mamá? –Fujitaka

- No estoy segura… te parece que la llamemos ya –Sakura

- Yo creo que sí pues tú abuelo y tú tía querían verla desde ayer –Fujitaka

- Esta bien pero mejor pasemos a la sala para llamarla –Sakura

Todos se levantan y se dirigen a la sala donde les sirven una taza de té Syaoran y Meiling están un poco nerviosos pues saben que van a conocer a la mamá de Sakura

- No se preocupen todo va a estar bien –les sonríe Sakura

- Oye ¿aquí no tienen que esconder a Kero? –pregunta Meiling al ver que lo atienden con respeto

- No… aquí todos nos conocen y saben de la existencia de Kerberos y Yue… después de lo de los bomberos… creímos que sería mejor que nos conocieran –sonríe Sakura

- ¿De lo de los bomberos? –pregunta Meiling

- Si… resulta que un día que estaba jugando con FUEGO Y KERBEROS pensaron que había un incendio y la servidumbre llamo a los bomberos… cuando empezamos a escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos… desde luego nos asustamos… pensando que había un incendio cerca de aquí… yo llame a FUEGO quien se convirtió en carta… y Kerberos se transformó en Kero… pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando entraron al jardín corriendo todos asustados por el supuesto incendio que había –Sakura

- Ya veo –Meiling

- Tuve suerte de que no nos descubrieran en ese momento… pero pensamos que sería mejor decirles a todos los que trabajan aquí y en casa de Tomoyo de nuestras habilidades para que no tuviéramos problemas en el futuro –Sakura

- Eso es lo más conveniente –Dijo Syaoran

- Así que aquí y en casa de Tomoyo ya todos saben de nuestros poderes –Sakura

- ¿Ya te había comentado esto? ¿verdad Syaoran? –Sakura se le queda viendo con cara de interrogación

- Desde luego que si –Contesta –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que casi nunca nos cuenta nada de los que le platicas o le escribes –dice Meiling molesta

- Es privado –dice Syaoran, Sakura sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla cosa que no pasa inadvertido para Touya quien aprieta la mano de Kasumi quien a su vez solo sonríe

- Ya ves todo lo que hay que aguantarle –dice Yuki en secreto a Kasumi

- Ya cállate –dice Touya mirando a Sakura

Después que la servidumbre termino de servir el té, pasteles y galletas y los dejaron solos

- Bueno hija… creo que es el momento –dice su papá

Sakura se levanta cierra los ojos llama mentalmente a su mamá… abre los ojos llama al báculo y le pide a la carta que la ayude.

- Por favor carta ayúdanos con tus poderes VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

Y aparece un marco con el vidrio transparente… Meiling lo ve con asombro pues es la única que no lo había visto, ya que Kasumi también ayudaba a Sakura con lo de los fantasmas

En ese momento se ve la mamá de Sakura a través del cristal

- Buenas tardes a todos –saluda

- Buenas tardes –contestan todos, desde luego que Syaoran se puso de pie al lado de Sakura muy derecho

- Gracias por venir –dice la señora

- Gracias por tomarme en cuenta –dijo Syaoran

- No… gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero si yo no he hecho nada? –Syaoran

- Claro que si has hecho mucho por mi hija… desde que llegaste, la ayudaste a capturar las cartas… luego la ayudaste a transformarlas… sin tomar en cuenta todo el amor que se tienen… y que a pesar de estar separados tú siempre tratas de ayudarla cuando ella se encuentra en problemas –Ella le sonríe dulcemente

- ¿Usted lo sabía? –dice sorprendido Syaoran.

Nadie sabe de qué están hablando claro que Sakura si… quien se sonroja y Meiling se imagina que fue el día que él se salió de clases

- "al menos algo de lo que yo sé y por lo visto los demás no" pensó orgullosa Meiling

- Sí… y te lo agradezco de todo corazón –continuo Nadeshiko

- Pero –dice Syaoran

- No te preocupes… esto solo queda entre nosotros –sonríe Nadeshiko

- Gracias –dice sonrojado Syaoran

- Su Amor es algo mucho muy importante y especial así que deben cuidarlo mucho puesto que de él dependerán muchas cosas –Nadeshiko

- ¿Nuestro amor? –preguntan los dos

- Si… y no hace falta que les diga que lo incrementen pues sé muy bien que lo están haciendo y hay una carta que lo demuestra –Nadeshiko

Los dos están casi morados de lo rojos que están y de saber que su mamá sabe todo lo de ellos.

Claro que todos están algo sorprendidos pues no saben de qué está hablando Nadeshiko pero el que está más molesto es Touya ¿Cómo su madre puede estar diciéndoles que necesitan cuidar su amor? si a su edad su hermana solo deberían estar pensar en muñecas

- ¿Me podrían enseñar esa carta? –Nadeshiko

- Sí –dice Sakura algo nerviosa

Saca la carta ESPERANZA y se la enseña a su mamá

Syaoran nota que Sakura está nerviosa y a modo de ayuda la toma del brazo ella se tranquiliza y le sonríe.

- Gracias –dice Nadeshiko

- ¿DE QUE? –Dice sorprendido Syaoran

- Por el apoyo que siempre le das… siempre sabes cómo ayudar a mi hija –Dice Nadeshiko amablemente sonriéndole

Él se pone aún más rojo… aunque parezca que ya no puede ponerse más rojo

- ¡Ves Syaoran!… ¡como yo te decía siempre que tú estabas haciendo tú trabajo aunque tú no sabías cual era! –dice Tomoyo orgullosa

- Claro que si Tomoyo tu siempre has observado todo lo que pasa alrededor de Sakura… y así como sabias que él estaba haciendo su trabajo… también los ayudaste a que entendieran sus sentimientos –Dice Nadeshiko amablemente

- Gracias –dice Tomoyo al ver que también de ella se acordó

En ese momento aunque se sentían más avergonzados Syaoran no soltó a Sakura ella sostenía la carta enfrente de ellos y la llamo

- ESPERANZA quisiera pedirte de favor si puedes venir pues mi Mamá te quiere conocer –Sakura pues como ya había mencionado ella no había querido salir de su carta

Todos miran sorprendidos a la carta y al momento de aparecer… Yuki se convirtió en Yue y Kero en Kerberos

En ese momento aparece una hermosa mujer con alas en la cabeza abrazando fuertemente un corazón.

- Mucho gusto –saluda la carta con una gran sonrisa

- Mucho gusto –todos contestan

Pero a la vez se admiran porque pueden sentir una paz, tranquilidad y un gran Amor alrededor de ella que a todos sorprende y tranquiliza y aunque todos conocían la carta nadie la había visto en persona ya como ESPERANZA.

- Gracias por venir a verme –dice Nadeshiko

- Gracias, por querer conocerme –sonríe ESPERANZA

- Veo que tienes grandes poderes –dice Nadeshiko

- Eso se lo debo a estos jóvenes –responde ESPERANZA, los dos se vuelven a poner rojos

- A ellos debo mi existencia… y yo haré todo por ellos –Esperanza

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco –Dice Nadeshiko

- Gracias por venir –dijo ESPERANZA a Kerberos y Yue

- Quería pedirles disculpas por lo que les hice y quería presentarme ante ustedes… porque cuando fui carta Clow ustedes no me conocieron –Esperanza

- Mucho gusto –contestaron los guardianes… aunque ellos querían estar serios la carta transmitía tanta calma que los dos le sonrieron

- Gracias por su amor –dice la carta y se inclina ante Sakura y Syaoran quien sigue tomando del brazo a Sakura… en ese momento se vuelve de nuevo carta y regresa a las manos de Sakura

- También quisiera agradecer a esta jovencita –dice Nadeshiko

Meiling salto de su asiento al ver que se dirigía a ella… ¿cómo le pueden agradecer a ella algo si ella no ha hecho nada y sobre magia ni se diga pues ella carece de está?

- Te quiero agradecer el apoyo que le has dado tanto a Sakura como a Syaoran –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero? si yo no he hecho nada –sorprendida Meiling

- Claro que si… tú renunciaste al amor de tú vida para que él fuera feliz… no cualquiera lo hace –sonríe Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero? –Meiling

- Además ayudaste a Sakura también –Nadeshiko amablemente

- ¿Pero a Sakura como? –Meiling

- Pues trayendo a Syaoran acá para que se volvieran a ver… ¿o no me digas que no te costó bastante trabajo para traerlo? -Nadeshiko

- Pues si… pero yo sabía que tenía que hacer todo por la felicidad de mi primo… por eso lo traje casi arrastrando –Meiling

- ¿Vez como también te debo mucho? –Nadeshiko

- Pensándolo bien… yo también he ayudado –dice Feliz Meiling

- Por eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón –Nadeshiko

- No al contrario yo le agradezco por tomarme en cuenta –dice Meiling muy orgullosa

- ¿Y tú debes ser Kasumi? –pregunta Nadeshiko

- Si señora –dice ella también poniéndose de pie como un resorte

- Muchas gracias por hacer feliz a Touya –Nadeshiko

- No gracias a él que se fijó en mí –dice Kasumi toda nerviosa y a la vez apretando la mano de Touya con todas sus fuerzas de lo nerviosa que esta

- Sé que lo que les hace mi abuelo en el trabajo piensan que es injusto –Nadeshiko

Los dos se quedan viendo ¿ella lo sabe todo? –Touya y Kasumi

- Sé que piensan que quizás lo es todo… pero no… no lo sé todo solo lo relacionado con mi familia y que de alguna forma les afecta –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero mamá? –dice Touya al lado de su novia

- No te preocupes… mejor hagan lo que él abuelo les dice que es por su bien –Nadeshiko

- Si –contestan los dos

- Y también ustedes cuiden ese amor que tienen… que es tan grande como el de estas jóvenes (Refiriéndose a Sakura y Syaoran) Los cuatro se ponen rojos.

- Y Touya no seas tan celoso… que los celos no traen nada bueno –Nadeshiko

- ¿Pero mamá? –Touya

Ella le sonríe… su mamá lo conoce muy bien… no en balde es su hijo

- ¡Abuelo! –Nadeshiko

- ¿Dime hija? –abuelo

- Te quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia… y que gracias a ustedes yo ya me encuentro muy bien –Nadeshiko

- Te lo debía hija… después de tantos años de separación… es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos y por tú recuerdo –abuelo

- Gracias abuelo –Nadeshiko

- Sonomi gracias por tratar de llevarte bien con Fujitaka ¿verdad que es una persona encantadora? –aunque es algo raro esta vez fue Fujitaka quien se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de su esposa

- Si -dice Sonomi también algo sonrojado y jugando con la mascada que Fujitaka le acababa de regalar

- ¿Espero que no te haya molestado el regalo que me dio? –pregunta Sonomi

- Claro que no… que bueno que te lo dio a ti –dice Nadeshiko

- Gracias, prima –Sonomi le sonríe

- Bueno ya los he visto a todos… veo que están bien… y por lo mismo ya no voy a poder venir tan seguido… así que me despido de todos y cada uno de ustedes… cuídense mucho –Nadeshiko

- ¡NADESHIKO! –exclama Fujitaka

- Si… no creas que me olvide de ti amor… pero quisiera hablar contigo a solas –Nadeshiko

- No hay problema mamá y gracias por venir –Dice Sakura

- Gracias por tomarnos en cuenta contestan los jóvenes (Syaoran, Meiling y Kasumi)

- Adiós –se despiden todos aunque algo tristes porque ya no la van a ver

- No se pongan tristes… yo estoy muy bien y ustedes también… sigan así unidos como una gran familia y nunca se sentirán solos –Nadeshiko

- Bueno hija que seas muy feliz… que yo cuidare de todos –abuelo

- Gracias Abuelo –Nadeshiko

- Bueno mamá… me despido y gracias por visitarme de vez en cuando –Touya

- De nada hijo… y se muy feliz… pues la felicidad que siempre soñaste tener la tienes al alcance de tus manos –Nadeshiko

Touya se sonroja y aprieta la mano de Kasumi quien está toda apenada

- Nos Vemos… se despiden todos

Dejan al matrimonio solo

- ¡Hola amor! –dice Nadeshiko acercándose a Fujitaka

- Hola cariño… gracias por querer hablar con migo –Fujitaka

- Siempre has sido la persona más importante para mí –Nadeshiko

- Y tú también para mí… por eso nunca dejo de pensar en ti –Fujitaka

- Lo se… y quizás te parezca raro lo que te voy a pedir –Nadeshiko

- ¿Que me quieres decir? –Fujitaka

- Tus hijos ya son grandes… los dos ya encontraron a la persona especial en sus vidas… sé que todavía falta tiempo para que se alejen de tú lado… pero algún día lo tendrán que hacer y no quiero que estés solo –Nadeshiko

- ¡Nadeshiko! ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme? –Fujitaka

- Que necesitas rehacer tú vida… que te busque a alguien especial para compartir tu vida… yo ya voy a cumplir 10 años de muerta… sé que nunca te has fijado en nadie más… ¿pero sabes? te quedan muchos años de vida… y me gustaría que los compartas con alguien más… el hecho de que te cases de nuevo… no quiere decir que me dejes de quererme… al contrario me ayudarías porque yo sabría que no estás solo –Nadeshiko

- Gracias Amor… voy a seguir tú concejo –Fujitaka

- Me alegro escuchar eso –Nadeshiko

- ¿Y tienes alguna sugerencia? –Fujitaka

- Eso yo no te lo puedo decir… Tú tienes que encontrar a esa persona especial para ti que te hará muy feliz… Cuando la encuentres o si tienes dudas háblame que yo vendré –Nadeshiko

Dichos esto le da un beso y se eleva

Fujitaka la mira hasta que desaparece

- ¿Así que tengo que rehacer mi vida? ¿Qué voy a hacer? nunca antes lo había pensado –Fujitaka

Y se queda pensativo solo en la sala por un rato

Mientras tanto Sakura enseñaba a Syaoran la casa… la Biblioteca y el enorme jardín que se ve a través de la ventana

- Esta es la biblioteca es muy grande tiene muchos libros y todos son relacionados con la magia –Sakura

- ¿Y tienes que leerlos todos? –dice Meiling

- No creo que tenga bastante vida como para leerlos todos… pero mi hermano y Yuki los están leyendo y si ven que alguno me puede servir me lo ponen aquí (señala un montón de libros que había sobre una mesa) y esos son los que he empezado a leer… aunque apenas eh podido terminar unos 5 –dice algo bajo en el oído de Meiling

- ¡Esto es sorprendente! se parece a mi biblioteca… ¿puedo ver algunos libros? –Dice emocionado Syaoran

-¡Claro… para eso son! –Sakura

Él empieza a ver todos los libros para ver si hay alguno en especial que llame su atención y de repente ve uno rojo que está en la parte más alta de uno de los libreros

- ¿Puedo tomar aquél? –señalando el libro

- Claro… mira aquí hay una escalera –Sakura

Touya y Yuki se quedan viendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el libro ellos llevan casi 6 meses estudiando en esa biblioteca y nunca habían visto ese libro

En eso entra su papá

Syaoran toma el libro y lee el título "PARA LOS ELEGIDOS"

- ¿Para los elegidos? –Pregunta Syaoran

- Es un título muy extraño para un libro ¿no crees? –dice a Sakura

- Bájalo para verlo –Syaoran lo toma baja y todos se reúnen alrededor de Syaoran para ver de qué se trata el Libro

Él lo empieza a leer

_- Este es un libro especialmente para los elegidos… si ya lo están leyendo es porque esas personas especiales ya tienen el libro en sus manos… quizás se pregunten quien está escribiendo… pues soy yo El Mago Clow dejo este libro porque en esta familia nacerá un ser muy especial, quien poseerá un don muy especial… aparte de una magia impresionante… está persona se convertirá en la dueña de mis queridas cartas y podrá convertirlas a su magia sin ningún problema_

_- Ellas le ayudarán en cualquier situación que las necesite…_

_Pero no solo eso… está persona es tan poderosa que no solo podrá tener mis cartas… sino que también creara nuevas cartas… y con ellas ayudara a muchas entes y personas en su vida_

_- Además también abra una persona de mi familia que le va a ayudar tanto para atrapar las cartas como para convertirlas a su magia… está persona no se bien quien sea puede ser mi Bisnieto… Tataranieto… pero sé que él encontrara este libro y ahora lo está leyendo… _(Syaoran y Sakura se sorprenden pero él sigue leyendo)

_- Él también tendrá poderes impresionantes… más de los que yo poseo y el destino de la tierra estará en manos de estos dos seres_

_- Por esta razón es que dejo EL LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS CLOW a esta familia_

_- Ellos cuidaran muy bien de todo lo que los elegidos van a necesitar… quizás ellos no entiendan el porqué de este lugar o para que sirve… pero ellos harán entrega de todo a esas personas elegidas… por eso agradezco a esta Familia su interés y cuidado que tendrán con estos libros y este lugar_

_- Espero que lo aprovechen… aunque para cuando lean este libro sé que lo estarán aprovechando al máximo_

_- Y tú descendiente… no te preocupes… tienes muchos poderes… pero ten calma que todos los tendrás a su tiempo… y ten cuidado con esa magia que acabas de aprender porque si la usas sin medir las consecuencias tendrás muchos problemas… _

_- _"¿A qué se referirá?" –se queda pensando Syaoran"

_Saluden de mi parte a mi reencarnación que seguro ya conocieron_

_A continuación describo el poder de cada carta y también de los guardianes_

_Sé que los cuidarán y que los van a querer muchísimo_

_P. D. en estos momentos que encontraron este libro en esta biblioteca aparecerá uno igual en Casa de la familia Li. Por si quieres investigar algo y así los dos tengan un libro que les ayude._

_Con amor y agradeciéndote de antemano por todo el amor que les brindas a mis queridas cartas y mis guardianes_

_Li Clow_

- Y a continuación vienen todos los nombres de las cartas y cuáles son sus poderes –dice Syaoran

- ¡No puedo creer que ese libro hable de nosotros! –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Ni tampoco de nosotros –dicen sorprendidos su abuelo y Sonomi

- Pues es que Clow era una persona muy especial… y desde antes que él muriera ya sabía lo que iba a pasar con nosotros –dijo Yue

- Si es verdad… aunque a nosotros no nos dijo nada –agrega Kero

- Bueno ya sabemos porque Sakura es la dueña de las cartas… pero no me gustó nada que mencionara a esté mocoso –Dice Touya

- ¡OYE! –gritan al unísono Sakura, Syaoran y Meiling

- Ya tranquilo –le sonríe Kasumi

- ¡Pero este libro es muy valioso! –dice Fujitaka tomando el libro (ya saben que él es arqueólogo así que a las cosas antiguas las cuida como piezas de museo)

– Vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado con este libro Sakura –Fujitaka

- Sí papá no te preocupes… acuérdate que también tengo el libro de las cartas Sakura y está muy bien cuidado –Sakura

- Es verdad… pero no está de más el decirte que cuidados tener –Fujitaka

Syaoran también se acerca para escuchar pues cuando regrese a su casa va a buscar su libro

- Bueno creo que ya es tarde… y las visitas deben estar cansadas –dice el Señor Fujitaka

- Nos vemos mañana temprano para mostrarles el jardín y practicar magia –Dice Sakura

- Hay sí y les tendré unos trajes especiales para que se pongan –dice Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

- Nunca cambias –dice Meiling

Todos se despiden

De camino a la casa de Sakura su papá va manejando Meiling va en el asiento del copiloto y Sakura y Syaoran van atrás, ella va recargada en el hombre de él van platicando sobre los sucesos del día y del libro que lleva Sakura en sus manos.

Touya va en su carro con Kasumi, Yuki y Kero

Van a llevar a Kasumi a su casa

- No puedo creer que no hayamos visto ese libro nosotros –dice Touya

- Conociendo a Clow… no es de extrañarse –Yuki

- ¿Porque dices eso? Yuki –Touya

- Porque es la verdad… el dejo ese libro para que fuera Syaoran quien lo encontrara… así que mejor no te enojes pues no podemos cambiar las decisiones de Clow –Yuki

Mientras llegan a la casa, Syaoran se queda pensando en lo de _"Ten cuidado con la magia que usas… pues te puede traer problemas"_

- ¡De veras! –grita Syaoran todos se asustan

- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunta Sakura

- Es que estoy practicando una nueva magia y quiero enseñártelo –dice emocionado Syaoran

- Bueno pero creo que será mejor mañana pues ya es noche –le sonríe Sakura

- No te preocupes… mañana te la muestro porque primero me tengo que preparar –dice emocionado Syaoran

- "Hay no… lo va a hacer conmigo" –piensa Meiling

Entran todos en la casa… Syaoran tiene cierto brillo en los ojos… que destantea a Sakura

- ¿En qué piensas? Syaoran –pregunta Sakura

- Ya verás mañana… te sorprenderás –dice emocionado Syaoran

- Pero ten cuidado… ya ves lo que escribió Clow –Sakura

- No te preocupes ya tengo muy bien practicada esa magia –Syaoran

- Bueno –le sonríe Sakura

En ese momento llegan a la casa Touya, Yuki y Kero

Syaoran lo ve y piensa

- Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle que no soy ningún mocoso… solo lo tengo que tocar"

Así que disimuladamente se acerca a Touya para tocarlo por el hombro con el pretexto de hacer le una pregunta

- Por cierto Touya ¿a qué hora nos vamos mañana? –tocándole el hombro

- "Ya está" –se dijo a sí mismo

Pues lo único que tenía que hacer era tocar a la persona con la que iba a intentar el truco del títere

Claro está que al momento que Touya sintió que le tocaba el hombro… pudo ver lo que su cuñado quería Hacer… pero no vio solo eso… sino las consecuencias de las que su mamá y el mago Clow habían hablado

- Nos vamos mañana a las 9 de la mañana – Touya le sonríe

– Y si… si te perdono –contesta Touya con una gran sonrisa

- "Aunque por dentro está muerto de risa por las consecuencias que vio… te lo tienes bien merecido" –piensa Touya

- ¿Me perdonas? –pregunta Syaoran

- Nada olvídalo es que estaba pensando en otra cosa… bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir porque mañana va a ser un día muy importante –dice Touya

- Todos se retiran a sus habitaciones

Aunque Syaoran está algo confundido por la actitud de su cuñado

- "Algo se trae entre manos… pero ya va a ver… no se libra de mi hechizo" –Pensó

Al acostarse intento tener su encuentro con Sakura pero no pudo, efectivamente como estaban juntos esos encuentros no los iban a poder tener

CONTINUARA

COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, ESCRIBAN A ameliasalazar62 de hotmail .com

Me gustaría saber cuántas personas están leyendo está historia y de donde son

Como podrán ver aquellas personas que ya leyeron esta historia hay un pequeño cambio al final, bueno no es cambio le agregue algo voy a tratar de mantener la historia original como esta, pero hay algunas cosas que voy a cambiar aunque no afectan a la historia en sí

Por cierto algunos de ustedes ya saben que mi compu simplemente ya no encendió estoy en la compu de mis hijos y voy a tratar de seguir con "ilusión" pero en este tiempo se me ocurrió leer de nuevo toda la historia de "El secreto de esperanza" o sea esta, con su continuación "la unión de poderes" y la verdad yo misma me sorprendí, estas historias ya tienen como 3 años que las termine y no las había vuelto a leer, gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y les gustan a mí también me gustaron ya se me habían casi olvidado espero no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo "la tristeza de Syaoran" desde luego de las consecuencias que tiene Syaoran por hacer mal uso de sus poderes

Besos a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki, 8 de marzo de 2007

Revisada 25 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. Chapter 12

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 12: LA TRISTEZA DE SYAORAN

Al otro día temprano todos ya estaban listos para ir a practicar en casa del abuelo, desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran no se dejaban de ver y sonrojarse porque como Touya estaba con ellos no permitía que se acercaran

- - No importa al rato me las va a pagar –pensó Syaoran

Así Touya, Yuki, Meiling, Kero, Syaoran y Sakura se fueron a casa del abuelo para practicar, Touya iba a manejar y cómo Yuki paso a los chicos atrás no pudo evitar que Sakura y Syaoran se sentaran juntos claro está que Touya había pensado en sentar a Meiling entre ellos pero los demás no pensaban así.

Al llegar todos se dirigieron al jardín

- Este lugar es fantástico –dijo Syaoran

- Verdad que si –contesta Tomoyo quien acababa de llegar con los trajes que había prometido

- Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás? –contestaron todos

- Pues aquí les traigo estos trajes para que los usen en sus prácticas –dice con estrellitas en los ojos

- Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? –dice Meiling

- Es que hace tiempo que no están juntos… así que hay que aprovechar el momento para poderlos grabar a esta feliz pareja en acción.

- Estaré en la biblioteca –dijo Touya pues ya no quería escuchar tanta tontería

- Bueno vamos a cambiarnos –dijo Sakura tomando de la mano a Syaoran

Yue y Kerberos aparecieron

- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? –pregunta Meiling

- No sé pero siempre son cosas impresionantes –Tomoyo

Cuando regresaron Sakura y Syaoran los dos se veían muy bien con los trajes que se habían puesto.

Lo primero fue practicar tiro al blanco con Yue y Syaoran con la carta FLECHA después practicaron carreras y luego se organizó una pequeña batalla con la carta creatividad y aparecía monstruos por todos lados, ya al medio día a modo de juego aparecieron a laberinto para ver quien lograba salir primero, por un lado entraron Meiling, Tomoyo y Kero y por el otro Syaoran y Sakura, Yuki ya se había ido con Touya a la biblioteca

- Has logrado incrementar bastante tú magia –dice Syaoran caminando por el laberinto tomando de la mano de Sakura claro está que ahora ya no tenían prisa pues apenas se habían quedado solos

- Pero tú también eres muy fuerte has incrementado bastante tus habilidades –se abrazaron y se besaron

– Por cierto cual es la magia de la que me habías hablado –Sakura

- Es la que me hizo Eriol cuando me meneo como títere –Syaoran

- Esa… pero no es muy difícil –Sakura

- Pues algo… pero ya he practicado bastante –Syaoran

Mientras en otro lugar del laberinto.

- ¿Y dime Meiling como ves a Sakura? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Veo que ha incrementado mucho sus poderes… puede hacer cualquier cosa… aunque ojala no aprenda a hacer la magia que acaba de aprender Syaoran –Meiling

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Tomoyo y Kero

- Es que acaba de aprender a usar a la gente como títeres –dice algo triste Meiling

- ¿Pero… ese truco es peligroso? –dice Kero

- No sé qué tan peligroso es… pero –Meiling

- Casi mata a Sakura con su espada cuando lo usaron a él como títere –Dice Tomoyo preocupada

- Bueno… así como para hacer daño a alguien… no… no lo usa así pero –Meiling

- Pero que… si no mide las consecuencias pueden acarreas varias complicaciones –dice Kero

- Bueno por ahora no hemos tenido problemas… pero se siente mucho muy feo eso de que te quieres mover y no puedes… y empiezas a hacer cosas en contra de tú voluntad… así que si me ven actuar extraño… ya saben por qué es –dice Meiling algo triste

- ¿Pero crees que lo haga con tigo? –Tomoyo

- Casi siempre lo hace con migo o con sus hermanas… pero como sus hermanas no están aquí… pues la única que queda soy yo –Meiling

- Ya veo –dice Tomoyo

- Pero no te preocupes… si intenta algo yo quemara esos hilos y luego a él –dice enojado Kero

- No es para tanto… solo les aviso porque como quiere enseñarle el truco a Sakura pues –dice Meiling

- No te preocupes… no va a pasar nada –le sonríe Tomoyo

- Mejor vamos a ver como salimos de aquí –Kero

- Vamos… aunque la otra vez que estuvimos aquí fue una pesadilla –dice Meiling

- Pero ahora es diferente… siempre hemos encontrado la salida –Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Bueno vamos –Meiling

De vuelta con Sakura y Syaoran

- Mira ¿quieres que te lo muestre? –Syaoran

- ¡SI! –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Pero vamos a hacer algo… como yo tengo que estar viendo a la persona cuando tengo que hacer la magia porque no sacas a VER Y ESCUCHAR para verlo –Syaoran

- Esta bien… y con quien vas a intentarlo –Sakura llama a la carta y aparece un marco con un cristal

- No sé si quieres que lo intentemos con tú hermano –Syaoran

- ¿Con mi hermano? –Sakura

- Si… pero no le va a pasar nada… descuida es algo inofensivo –Syaoran

- Pero –Sakura

- ¿No quieres vengarte de todo lo que te ha hecho? –Syaoran

- Pues –Sakura

- No le va a pasar nada –Syaoran

- ¿Estás seguro? –Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Bueno… quiero ver a Touya –Sakura

En el cristal aparece el mencionado en la biblioteca, estaba sentado viendo un libro

- Mira –dice Syaoran

Extiende sus manos y se ven hilos colgando de sus dedos dice unos conjuros y en ese momento se empieza Touya a mover contra su voluntad

- Ves –Syaoran hace que se pare

- Que divertido –ríe Sakura

Después hace que empieza a bailar, Touya está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no moverse pero es inútil

- ¿Qué te pasa Touya? –dice Yuki al verlo hacer tonterías

- Es ese mocoso –Touya

- ¡¿Qué?! –Yuki

- Es ese mocoso que está haciendo magia con migo –Touya

- Pero ese era uno de los trucos que hacia el mago Clow –Yuki

- Pues ahora ya lo sabe hacer ese niño –Touya

- ¿Quieres que llame a Yue para tratar de deshacer ese hechizo? –Yuki

- No –Touya

- Pero –Yuki

- No… no lo hagas –Touya

Mientras en el cristal Sakura empieza a ver a su hermano luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse manejar

- Claro esta… que hagan lo que hagan no podrán hacer nada –Syaoran

- Ya déjalo –dice Sakura

- No te preocupes… no pasa nada –Syaoran sigue meneando los hilos

Sakura empieza a desesperarse al ver a su hermano así

- ¡QUE LO DEJES! –Dice algo nerviosa Sakura

- Pero mira que chistoso se ve –se ríe Syaoran

- ESPADA –grita Sakura

Aparece la ESPADA la toma y corta en ese instante los hilos que tiene Syaoran en las manos

- ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ABUSES ASÍ DE LA GENTE CON TÚS PODERES?! -grita Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- ¿Pero Sakura? ¿Por qué te pones así? Necesitamos practicar –dice Syaoran

- Pero el hecho de que nosotros tengamos poderes… no quiere decir que podamos aprovecharnos de los demás –Sakura

- ¿Pero Sakura? –dice él tratando de acercarse a la chica

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! –grita Sakura soltándose a llorar

- ¿Pero Sakura? –Syaoran

- ILUSIÓN –Sakura grita

- Crea el jardín pero que no pueda entrar Syaoran –Sakura

Aparece una puerta en la cual entra Sakura llorando y se cierra detrás de ella.

En ese momento desaparece el laberinto cosa que extraña a los demás

- ¿Qué sucede? nunca antes había pasado algo así –pregunta Tomoyo

- Lo que sucede es que Sakura no está aquí –dice kero viendo a Syaoran a lo lejos golpeando la puerta

- SAKURA… POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO… POR FAVOR PERDONAME -decía Syaoran una y otra vez

- PERDONAME POR FAVOR… NO LLORES –Syaoran

- Se lo advertí –dice Meiling al ver a Syaoran

- Y también Clow –dijo Kero

- Pero hay veces que aunque todos nos adviertan… no entendemos… y cometemos errores –dice Tomoyo tratando de justificar a Syaoran

Se acercan a él

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Meiling

- Tenías razón –dice triste Syaoran

–Tenías razón… y la hice llorar –Syaoran agacha la cabeza y aprieta con fuerza sus puños

- Te dije que estabas abusando de esa magia… pero no quisiste hacerme caso –dice Meiling

- Además de Clow… y la mamá de Sakura te advirtieron que tenías que tener cuidado –dice Kero

- Pero yo… no entendí… y ya es tarde… lastime a Sakura –dice apretando más fuerte sus puños

- ¿Pero no puedes entrar a tratar de hablar con ella? –dice Tomoyo

- No… no quiere que me acerque a ella… y no sé qué puedo hacer –Syaoran

- Ya lo intentaste –dice Meiling

- CLARO… PERO NO PUEDO ENTRAR… Y LO PEOR ES QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO POR MI CULPA –Syaoran

Está desesperado de cómo se siente, lastimo sin darse cuenta a la persona que más ama y no sabe que puede hacer para que lo perdone

- Cálmate… veras que estando un rato a solas se va a tranquilizar –dice Tomoyo

- Mejor será que te tranquilices… no puedes hacer nada hasta que hables con ella –dice Meiling

Syaoran baja la cabeza y afirma con ella

- ¿No quieres mejor tomar algo? mientras esperamos –dice Tomoyo

- No gracias… quisiera estar solo –dice Syaoran

- Será mejor que lo dejemos solo –dice Kero

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? –pregunta su prima

- Si… yo voy a esperar a que salga –Syaoran

Todos se retiran dejándolo solo se sientan en una mesa que está en una terraza a lo lejos para ver qué sucede.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Touya cae al suelo, Yuki se acerca a él preocupado

- ¿Estas bien Touya? –Yuki

- Si… pero lo mejor de todo… es que ese mocoso está sufriendo –dice Touya burlándose

- Pero como sabes eso –Yuki

- Lo vi ayer… cuando me toco el hombre… vi lo que quería hacerme –Touya

- ¿Y por qué no lo impediste? –dice Yuki

- Porque sabía que Sakura se iba a enojar con él… y dime que mejor castigo que la persona a la que más amas se enoje contigo –Touya

- Que malo eres –dice Yuki

- Pero se lo tiene bien merecido… él tiene bastantes poderes mágicos… pero eso no le da derecho a abusar de los demás –Touya

- Si tienes razón… además que Clow se lo advirtió –Yuki

- ¿Vez? además hay personas que solo a golpes entienden –Touya

- Ya déjalo en paz –Yuki

- ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? –Touya

- Porque es la persona más importante para tú hermana y si ella sufre… todos nosotros sufrimos –Yuki

- ¿Cómo que todos ustedes sufren? –Touya

- Si… las cartas y nosotros sufrimos si ella está sufriendo… acuérdate que nosotros nos alimentamos de su magia y por lo mismo sus sentimientos influyen en nosotros… si ella está triste… también nosotros… por eso es que sentimos cuando han aparecido las nuevas cartas… ellas han aparecido de los sentimientos de tú hermana –Yuki

- Entiendo… yo no sabía que estuvieras tan unido a ella –Touya

- ¿No sabias? –Yuki

- Bueno si… pero yo quería que estuvieran más unidos de otra forma –Touya

- ¿De otra forma? –Syaoran

- Si… como que tú fueras la persona que te fueras a casar con ella –Touya

- Pero amigo ¿De que estas hablando? –Yuki

- Si ya se… desde que te conocí sabía que Sakura iba a ser alguien muy importante en tú vida… pero yo pensé que –Touya

- Que me iba a casar con ella –Yuki

- Si… aunque nunca los vi casándose… tenía la esperanza –Touya

- Pero viste al joven Li –Yuki

- No quiero hablar de él… además que él solo está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos –Touya

En la terraza están las chicas y Kero tomando té y viendo a Syaoran a lo lejos

- Pobre se ve que está sufriendo mucho –dice Meiling

- Y también Sakura… ¿cómo estará? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Pues muy triste… la persona que más ama le acaba de hacer daño… pobre Sakura –Kero

Mientras Syaoran está afuera sentado en el pasto, ha intentado todo para comunicarse con ella y no ha podido, lo único que le queda es esperara

Mientras Sakura dentro del jardín lloraba desconsolada

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya hecho eso? él me dijo que nunca había que aprovecharse de la magia… él me enseño muchas cosas… ¿Por qué se comportó de esa manera? –Sakura seguía llorando

Después de una hora ya calmada Sakura sale del jardín, Syaoran al ver que la puerta se abre se levanta para recibir a la joven

- Perdóname Sakura –dice Syaoran tratando de tomarla de la mano

Ella se le queda viendo

– Descuida… pero no quiero que me toques –Sakura dice con una mirada muy fría

- Sakura… perdóname por favor –Syaoran

- No quiero que me hables… salí porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –Sakura

Syaoran se pone mucho muy serio al ver la actitud de Sakura

- Esta bien no te voy a molestar –Syaoran dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa

- Syaoran… vamos a comer porque tenemos que ir a ver a los fantasmas –Sakura

- Si… lo que tú quieras –Syaoran dijo sin verla

Llegaron a la casa todos estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba y aunque Sakura trataba de comportarse lo más normal posible, todos sabían que el problema no se había arreglado por la seriedad de Syaoran

- ¿Vas a ir por Kasumi? –pregunto Sakura

- Si –Touya

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos al parque y te esperamos ahí para enseñarle a alguien como hacer buen uso de sus poderes –dijo Sakura

Syaoran solo apretó los puños con fuerza pero no dijo nada

- Esta bien haya los alcanzo –dijo Touya

En ese momento Syaoran se levantó y:

- Perdóname Touya –Syaoran

- Anoche te perdone ¿no te acuerdas? –Touya

Al escuchar eso Syaoran se sorprendió

- ¿Entonces tú? –Syaoran

- Si… pero será mejor que te preocupes por arreglar ese asunto… mi madre te lo encargo –Touya

- Si… hoy mismo queda arreglado ese problema… Gracias… soy todavía un niño… y no se medir las consecuencias –Syaoran

- No te preocupes… es la manera en que se crece –dice Touya medio sonriéndole

Syaoran se siente un poco mejor… su cuñado le estaba ayudando

- No me voy a dar por vencido –Syaoran

- Más te vale… bueno nos vemos al rato –Touya y sale junto con Yuki

- Bueno mocoso… que es lo que piensas hacer –dice Kero

- No se… pero necesito hablar a solas con Sakura –Syaoran

Mientras Sakura platicaba muy amenamente con Tomoyo y Meiling

Y aunque ellas querían dejarlos solos, Sakura no las soltaba pues no quería hablar con Syaoran

Así paso el tiempo llegaron al parque pingüino ayudaron a algunos fantasmas con la ayuda de la magia, cosa que recalcaba mucho Sakura

- PARA ESTO SIRVE LA MAGIA… PARA AYUDAR –Sakura

Syaoran solo apretaba los puños y no decía nada

- Esto se ve muy mal –dijo Tomoyo

- Tú por lo menos te vas a tú casa… pero yo no sé qué voy a hacer… acuérdate que yo me estoy quedando con ella –dijo Meiling

- Hay amiga… a ver si logras convencerla de que hable con Syaoran –dice Tomoyo

- Voy a intentarlo… pero está muy terca… no sé si pueda –dice Meiling

- A ver qué sucede –dice Kero

- Bueno me despido… y ojala mañana ya este todo arreglado –dice Tomoyo

- Ojala amiga –dice Meiling

- Ojala –Kero

En casa de Sakura ya en la noche el ambiente se siente muy tenso, el profesor no sabe que paso pero entiende que fue un pleito entre Sakura y Syaoran pues aunque están sentados juntos no se dirigen la palabra aparte de la seriedad del joven

- Bueno… mañana temprano nos vamos, los quiero llevar a conocer unas ruinas que acabamos de descubrir y hay cosas interesantes para ver –dice el profesor

- ¡Qué bueno! entonces será mejor que nos durmamos temprano para madrugar mañana –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Si hija… ya le avise a Sonomi, ella también va a ir junto con Tomoyo y él abuelo… Touya no sé si sea conveniente que tú también te lleves el carro… tenemos que ir en carretera y como apenas tienes unos días con el carro me da cierto miedo –Fujitaka

- No te preocupes papá… si nos vamos con cuidado no creo que tenga problemas… además que en un solo auto no vamos a caber –Touya

- Creo que tienes razón… también invita a Kasumi me gustaría que ella también fuera –Fujitaka

- Si papá yo le aviso –Touya

- Bueno me retiro buenas noches –Dice Syaoran levantándose

Sakura solo lo ve de reojo

- Buenas noches –contestan todos

- Buenas noches Sakura –Syaoran

- Buenas noches –dice cortante Sakura

– "Hay Sakura" –piensa Meiling

Él solo aprieta los puños y se retira

- Creo que exageras Monstruo –dice Touya

Ella solo lo ve

- ¿¡pero!? Si tú –Sakura

- Si lo se… pero creo que ya sufrió bastante –dice Touya

- Nosotros pensamos lo mismo –dicen Meiling, Yuki y Kero

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Si hija… todos cometemos errores… pero es de sabios perdonar –Fujitaka

- Está bien mañana hablo con él –Sakura

Mientras Syaoran en su recamara

- Tengo que hacer algo… tengo que hablar con ella… ¿pero qué puedo hacer si ella no quiere hablar con migo? –Syaoran

Daba vueltas de un lado al otro

- Ya se… lo tengo que intentar… desde que estamos juntos no nos hemos visto en las noches pero es mi única esperanza de poder hablar a solas con ella… lo tengo que intentar –Syaoran

Se cambia se acuesta y cierra los ojos

- Tengo que lograrlo –dice Syaoran

Pero nada

- No… no me tengo que rendir –Syaoran

Los vuelve a cerrar pero nada

- No me voy a dar por vencido –Syaoran vuelve a cerrar los ojos hasta que de repente aparece en el jardín

- Ya estoy aquí… ahora solo la tengo que esperarla –se dijo Syaoran feliz

Pues sabe que al aparecer cualquiera de los dos en el jardín el otro también va a aparecer

Mientras tanto Sakura y Meiling se están cambiando ya para acostarse y Meiling está platicando

- Sakura creo que debes perdonar a mi primo… él está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo –dice Meiling

- ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? –Sakura

- Ya se lo había advertido… pero creo que estaba muy emocionado por saber que iba a poder hacer magia como la que hacia Clow –dice Meiling

- ¿Pero? –Sakura

- Si… ya sé, pero creo que con lo que paso está más que arrepentido -Meiling

- Está bien… mañana hablo con él –Sakura

Mientras a bajo

- Touya ¿nos podemos quedar en tú cuarto? no creo que sea muy conveniente quedarnos con Syaoran ahora que esta tan enojado –Yuki

- ¿Nos dejas quedarnos con tigo? –dice Kero con una gran sonrisa viendo a Touya

- Está bien vayan por sus cosas –Touya

- Será mejor que solo vayas tú Yuki y traes mi camita –dice Kero

- Esta bien –Yuki

Yuki entra en el cuarto ve que Syaoran está recostado en su cama toma algunas cosas y sale sin hacer ruido

Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura

- Esta bien lo intentare… pero no te aseguro nada –dice Sakura

- ¡Con que le des una oportunidad de hablar es más que suficiente! –sonríe Meiling

- Bueno será mejor que nos durmamos pues mañana hay que madrugar –dice Sakura

- Hasta mañana –dice Meiling

- Hay Syaoran –suspira triste Sakura

Meiling la alcanza a escuchar "pobre ella también está sufriendo"

Sakura cierra los ojos, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla pero que sorpresa se lleva cuando sienten que alguien la abraza con fuerza no se había dado cuenta que estaba en el jardín

- Syaoran… ¿qué pasa? –Sakura

- Lo siento Sakura pero creo que es la única forma en que puedo hablar contigo –Syaoran

- ¿Pero? si no nos habíamos podido ver aquí desde que llegaste –Sakura

- Lo se… pero deseé con todo el corazón poder hablar contigo y creo que lo logre –Syaoran dice con una sonrisa

- ¿Me puedes soltar? –Sakura

- No… no quiero que te alejes de mi lado… y si te suelto… puedes abrir los ojos y yo no quiero que te vayas sin aclarar las cosas –Syaoran

Ella le sonríe y le da un beso

- Perdóname Amor… siento mucho haber provocado tú llanto… no sabes que dolor sentí cuando te vi llorar… verte triste por mi culpa… fue un dolor tan grande… que te pido me perdones por lo torpe que soy –Syaoran

- No te preocupes Amor… yo tampoco sabía bien que tenía que hacer y verte actuar así… pues me sorprendió mucho… no podía creer que te estuvieras comportando de esa manera –Sakura

- Te prometo que ya no voy a volver a usar esa magia –Syaoran

- No amor… el saber hacer ciertas cosas no quiere decir que sean para hacer el mal… aunque así lo parezca –Sakura

- ¿Eso crees? –Syaoran

- Si amor, yo creo que pronto vas a usar esa magia para ayudar a alguien –Sakura

- ¿Para ayudar a alguien? –Syaoran

- Si… así como cuando Eriol te manejo… pues fue para que me ayudaras a transformar las cartas… ¿no te acuerdas? –Sakura

- Si… ya se… pero que susto –Syaoran

- Y por lo que veo fue mayor de lo que me imagina –Ella lo abraza

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Syaoran

- Porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no te olvidas del incidente –Sakura

- Es que estuve a punto de matarte amor –Syaoran

- Si, lo se… pero no pasó nada… ¿verdad? –Sakura le sonríe

- Gracias amor por ser tan buena con migo –los dos se abrazan y se dan un gran beso

- Te quiero mucho Sakura –Syaoran

- Te quiero mucho Syaoran –Sakura

Esto último lo alcanzo a escuchar Meiling… quien sonrío

- "No sé bien que pasa pero sé que ya están bien" –pensó viendo a su amiga en su cama

En ese momento la carta ESPERANZA brillo con gran intensidad y en toda la casa se sintió un gran amor y una gran tranquilidad

- "Todo está bien" –pensaron los demás

Al otro día todos se levantaron temprano, Sakura fue la primera en vestirse y despertó rápido a Meiling para que se vistiera ella también pues quería salir a ver a Syaoran y efectivamente cuando salió de su cuarto Syaoran iba saliendo de su habitación… los dos se quedaron viendo y Sakura se lanzó en sus brazos, él le sonríe

- Gracias amor por perdonarme –dice Syaoran

- Te quiero mucho –contesta Sakura

- Que tiernos se ven pero creo que mejor nos apuramos –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa al verlos de nuevo contentos

- Nos están esperando para desayunar –dice Meiling

Todos se ponen contentos a verlos bajar tomados de las manos

- Veo que ya están bien -les sonríe su papá

Los dos se ponen rojos pero no se sueltan de la mano

- Aquí tienen –les sirve Touya el desayuno

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dice el señor Kinomoto

- El viaje es largo… Touya… tú te llevas a Yuki Sakura y Syaoran pasas por Kasumi y nos vemos en la gasolinera de la Salida al oeste

- Meiling… tú vienes con migo… pasamos por Tomoyo Sonomi y el Abuelo –Fujitaka

- Esta bien Señor –contesta Meiling

- Bueno pues vámonos pues el camino es largo –todos se levantan

Ya de camino a las ruinas

- Y donde es ese lugar a donde vamos –pregunta Syaoran

- Es un nuevo sitio que acaban de encontrar hace unos meses… todavía no está abierto al público… pero como mi papá es el encargado de la excavación… nos lleva porque dice que quiere que veamos algunas cosas –contesta Touya

Con cara de pocos amigos pues todo el camino Sakura y él han estado abrazados

Kasumi solo le sonríe y trata de tomarlo de la mano para que se calme…

Cuando llegan al lugar es un lugar escondido en el fondo de un bosque, se podría decir que hay bosque de un lado y precipicio del otro, bajando un poco por el precipicio se ven algunas excavaciones y rastros de ruinas muy antiguas, también muchas piedras volcánicas, por eso es que las excavaciones son tan lentas además que ese día no hay nadie en la excavación

- Que vista tan hermosa –dice Sonomi al ver el lugar

- Es un lugar interesante ¿pero por qué no hay nadie? –Dice el abuelo al ver las ruinas

- Es que hoy lo tomaron de descanso… llevaban más de 15 días sin descansar y por eso les di dos días de descanso –Fujitaka

- Que bueno –Dice Sakura

- ¿Pero aquí se siente algo extraño? –dice Syaoran

- Por eso fue que los quise traer –dice Fujitaka

- Ya veo… pero de donde proviene esa energía –Syaoran

Todos comienzan a caminar detrás de Syaoran y Sakura quienes sientes más esa energía

En efecto es un lugar donde no se ha escavado mucho y la energía que se siente es muy débil, pero se siente algo extraña, llegan a un lugar donde se ve que hay una especie de altar mucho muy antigua

- Aquí es –dice Syaoran

- Si –afirma Sakura

Todos empiezan a tratar de buscar algo, lo que sea, una escritura antigua, algunos objetos, pero no encuentran nada

Efectivamente era muy poco apenas lo que se había excavado y pues no pudieron hacer mucho

Aunque Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron con la tentación de esa energía que Sintieron

Y aunque buscaron de repente desapareció

Prefirieron ver el lugar explorando, así pasaron todo el día

Hicieron un día de campo

Todos estaban tranquilos cuando de repente Sakura Y Syaoran se levantan de un salto Sakura llama su BÁCULO y Syaoran su ESPADA

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, no saben qué va a pasar

Los dos empiezan a caminar con precaución dirigiéndose al precipicio, Kasumi va detrás de ellos volteando asía arriba cuando de repente se produce una avalancha de rocas y se dirige asía ellos

- ESCUDO –Sakura grita

Para proteger a los que estaban más cerca de la pared

Kasumi con su poder empezó a lanzar rocas para los lados, claro está que solo podía de una en una

Mientras Syaoran invoco al DIOS DEL VIENTO para así lanzar a un lado todas las rocas que venían cayendo

Pero justo en ese momento Sakura sintió una onda helada que pensó era por la magia que estaba usando Syaoran

Pero sintió tan fuerte esa onda de aire helado que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al barranco.

Pero gracias a la reacción de Syaoran quien al ver que Sakura empezaba a caer extendió sus Brazos hizo un conjuro y en ese momento la atrajo asía él y termino en brazos de Syaoran

- Gracias amor –dice Sakura abrazando fuertemente a Syaoran

- ¿Estas bien? –le sonríe Syaoran

- Si… estoy bien y los demás ¿Cómo están? –le sonríe Sakura

- ¡Hija! ¿No te paso nada? –dice su papá quien se había asustado al verla caer

- Si papá gracias a Syaoran –Sakura

- Muchas gracias joven –Fujitaka

- No fue nada… no me iba a perdonar si le pasaba algo… y menos por una caída –Syaoran

- ¿Y eso porque? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Por qué? ¿no te acuerdas… el elevador? –Syaoran

- A sí –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿Todos están bien? –Sakura

- Si todos estamos bien –contestan

Aunque Kasumi estaba muy cansada pues era la primera vez que usaba así sus poderes y por consiguiente Touya la tenía en brazos pues estuvo a punto de desmayarse

- Será mejor que nos vallamos ya empieza a oscurecer y con este derrumbe la zona es peligrosa –dice el Sr. Kinomoto.

- Creo que si –dice Sonomi

Quien estaba recargada en –Fujitaka por el susto, Meiling, Tomoyo y el abuelo también estaban asustados porque si Sakura no pone la carta ESCUDO ellos hubieran sido los primeros perjudicados en todo

Yue y Kerberos volaban por los alrededores para ver si notaban algo raro pero no… todo parecía un accidente.

Touya estaba preocupado por Kasumi quien ya estaba dormida

- No te preocupes con un día de descanso se recuperara y estará como nueva –Syaoran

- Eso es fácil decirlo para ti… ¿pero que les voy a decir a sus padres? –Touya

- ¿No saben que tienes poderes y que ella también? –Syaoran se le queda viendo con extrañeza

- Si… si saben… pero una cosa es saber de sus poderes y otra muy distinta es llevarla a su casa dormida ¿Qué les voy a decir? –Touya

- Pues diles la verdad… es más hijo… si quieres yo te acompaño para que no tengas problemas –Fujitaka

- Gracias –dice Touya

- Pues vámonos… Sonomi ¿podrías manejar tú? –Fujitaka

- Claro… no creo que tú hijo quiera separarse de su princesa –le sonríe Sonomi

- Bueno pues mejor vámonos –Fujitaka

Todos llegan a la casa, el Sr. Kinomoto deja a Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling y Kero en la casa y Touya, Yuki y el Sr. Van a llevar a Kasumi a su casa y explicar lo sucedido a la chica y que estaba bien

Mientras los jóvenes platicaban

- ¿No sabía que pudieras hacer eso? –pregunta Sakura

- No sabes cómo lo práctica pero veo que tenías razón –dice Meiling

- Gracias, uno nunca sabe en qué momento vas a usar tus poderes –Syaoran y así siguen platicando todos

Después de que llegan los demás todos se van a dormir no sin antes Touya recordarle a Sakura que al otro día le tocaba a ella hacer el desayuno

- Ya se ¿Cómo crees que me voy a quedar dormida? –Sakura

- No te preocupes amor… yo te ayudo a preparar todo –Syaoran

Ella le sonríe.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir… ya es tarde –dice Meiling

- Está bien mañana temprano nos vemos –le sonríe Sakura

Al otro día se despierta Syaoran y baja para ver qué es lo que van a preparar, claro que al pasar toca la puerta de las chicas para avisarles que ya tenían que bajar

- Si ya vamos… en un momento bajamos –dice Meiling

Syaoran baja y empieza a ver que iban a preparar

- Creo que prepararemos hot cake –Syaoran

En eso bajan Yukito y Kero quienes se extrañan al no ver a Sakura

- ¿No ha bajado Sakura? –preguntan

- No debe de tardar –dice Syaoran empezando a preparar la mezcla

- Yo te ayudo –dice Yuki

Bajan Touya y él Sr.

- ¿Todavía no baja Sakura? –pregunta el señor

Sorprendido porque ya es tarde y desde que Syaoran llego nunca se había quedado dormida

En eso Syaoran ve que Meiling baja las escaleras muy tímidamente

- ¿Qué pasa Meiling? –pregunta Syaoran

- Es que no puedo despertar a Sakura… ya lo intente hasta con agua… y no despierta –dice Meiling

- ¿Qué? –Saltan todos… desde luego que el primero en llegar a la recamara de Sakura fue Syaoran

- Sakura… Sakura –Syaoran la llama

Pero ella estaba bien dormida, todos empezaron a tratar de hacer cualquier cosa para despertarla, pero nada resultaba hasta que Syaoran pasó sus manos encima de ella y dijo

- Esta bajo un HECHIZO –Syaoran

- ¿Pero cómo? –preguntaron los demás

- No se… quizás la energía que sentimos ayer tenga algo que ver con esto –Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –preguntan los guardianes

- No se… no se me ocurre nada –Syaoran

- ¿Pero Hay que hacer algo… tenemos que sacarla de ese trance? –dice preocupado el Sr.

- Espero esto resulte –dice Syaoran

Toma las manos de Sakura y en ese mismo instante el también cae dormido al lado de Sakura

- Hay que separarlos –dice Touya al ver que Syaoran también se quedó dormido

- No lo toques él la va a ayudar… es nuestra única esperanza –gritan los guardianes

- ¿Pero? hay que hacer algo –Touya

- Démosle una oportunidad hijo… si pasa un buen rato y no vemos señales vemos que otro método intentamos –Fujitaka

Dentro del subconsciente de Sakura, Syaoran entra y ve a Sakura, ella está hecha bolita no sabe qué hacer pues todo a su alrededor esta oscuro

- ¿Sakura? –le habla Syaoran

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? –Sakura voltea y ve a Syaoran

- ¡SYAORAN! –Grita Sakura y se lanza en sus brazos

– Que bueno que estas aquí –Sakura

- ¿Pero?... ¿Qué sucede? –Syaoran

- No se… estaba dormida y cuando me quise despertar aparecí aquí –Sakura

- ¡Pero se siente la misma energía de ayer! –Syaoran

- Si… ya se… pero he tratado de comunicarme con ellos pero no consigo nada –Sakura

- Ya intentaste con alguna carta –Syaoran

- No sé si pueda llamarlas desde aquí –Sakura

- Pues has el intento –Syaoran

Ella empieza a hacer los movimientos para llamar al báculo LIBERATE

- Miren algo pasa –dice su papá y el cuerpo de Sakura extiende sus manos y aparece al báculo y se introduce en ella

Sakura recibe el báculo

– LO LOGRE –Dice Feliz Sakura

- ¡Ya ves! ahora llama una carta –Syaoran

- ¿Te parece si usamos VER Y ESCUCHAR? –Sakura

- Yo creo que si… ¿a ver si con esa carta nos logramos comunicar con ellos? –Syaoran

- Está bien lo intentare… CARTA SAKURA NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

En ese momento en el cuarto empieza a flotar EL LIBRO DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA SE ABRE Y UNA CARTA SALE DE ÉL Y SE INTRODUCE EN SAKURA

- ¡Miren! –Dice Kerberos

- Que bueno que Syaoran puede ayudar a Sakura –dice Meiling quien no aguantaba la angustia de ver a su amiga así sin responder

- ¿Creo que ahora es cuestión de tiempo? pronto regresarán –Dice Yue

- ¿Creo que sí? –sonríen Touya y su papá

En el interior de Sakura… ella llama a la carta y aparece el marco de cristal y se ve a un anciano con ropas muy antiguas

- Disculpe… ¿Necesita que le ayudemos en algo? –dice Syaoran

- ¿Me pueden ver? –El anciano lo ve

- Ahora si –dice Sakura señalando el cristal

- Nosotros tenemos ciertos poderes mágicos y los usamos para ayudar a los que lo necesitan –Sakura

- Yo sabía que quizás ustedes nos podrían ayudar –Dice el anciano

- ¿Y cuál es su problema? –Syaoran

- Pues hace cientos de años… nosotros vivíamos en ese lugar… pero era totalmente diferente… era una gran explanada… de clima algo fresco… porque había un volcán… todos vivíamos tranquilos en armonía con nuestro ambiente… respetábamos a la naturaleza… pues ella nos brindaba el alimento para nuestra subsistencia… pero cuando alguien moría… nosotros celebrábamos la danza de la muerte… para que nuestros difuntos llegaran con bien al más allá… pero un día sin previo aviso el volcán exploto… dejando a todos los que vivíamos o estábamos cerca del volcán sin vida –Anciano

- Eso debió ser algo horrible –dice Sakura

- ¿Y nadie sobrevivió a eso? –pregunta Syaoran…

- No… todo sucedió tan rápido que muchos ni cuenta se dieron de lo que sucedió… pero nadie de nuestro pueblo sobrevivió para llevar a cabo la danza… y todos nuestros espíritus están atrapados en este mundo –Anciano

- Y usted quiere que nosotros la hagamos –dice Syaoran

- Desde luego que la vamos a hacer –Dice Sakura

- Ese es el problema… solo gente de nuestra aldea debe de hacer esa Danza… de preferencia yo que soy el Jefe de la aldea… y Medico Brujo –Anciano

- ¿Usted también sabe magia? –preguntan los dos

- Algo… por eso supe que quizás ustedes nos podrían ayudar –Anciano

- ¿Pero si nosotros no podemos hacer la danza? ¿cómo lo podremos ayudar? –Syaoran

- ¿No sé si ustedes sepan mover a la gente con cuerdas? –Anciano

- ¿A la gente con cuerdas? –pregunta Syaoran algo sorprendido

- Si… necesitas agarrar a una persona y después con dos cuerdas haces que se mueva de los brazos –Anciano

- ¿No es el hechizo de los hilos que tú haces? –pregunta Sakura

- Se parece… aunque algo primitivo –Syaoran

- Pues por alguna forma se tuvo que comenzar ¿no crees? –Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón… ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –Syaoran

- Pues si saben esa magia necesitan encontrar mi cuerpo… y moverlo de tal manera que pueda hacer la danza para que así todos los del pueblo podamos descansar en paz –Anciano

- ¿Su cuerpo? –preguntan los dos

- ¿Sabe todo el tiempo que puede pasar antes de encontrar tu cuerpo? – dice Syaoran

- Puede ser años –dice Sakura

- Saben… si ustedes me ayudan… podemos encontrarlo antes… ¿tienen alguna magia con la que podamos excavar rápido? –Anciano

- Pues tenemos a TIERRA… quizás con ella podamos abrir lugares –dice Sakura

- Entonces necesitamos ir al lugar donde estaba la aldea –Anciano

- Bueno pero para poder ayudarte… necesitamos que dejes a Sakura… y que salgas de su cuerpo… y así nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo –Syaoran

- Está bien –Anciano

En ese instante el cuerpo de Sakura se empieza a iluminar y sale una luz de su cuerpo y Touya lo ve

- ¿Quién es usted? –pregunta poniéndose de pie protegiendo los cuerpos de Sakura y Syaoran

- Soy el jefe de una aldea que hace tiempo desapareció… vine a pedir ayuda… y en un momento los jóvenes les explicaran todo –Anciano

En ese momento Syaoran y Sakura se empiezan a mover y se despiertan

Sakura abre los ojos y ve que Syaoran está a su lado sonriéndole ella lo abraza

- Gracias… ¡qué bueno que estabas aquí! –le sonríe Sakura

- Sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ayudarte –Syaoran

- Gracias… ¿por cierto donde está el Anciano? –Sakura

- Aquí esta –dice Touya señalando una esquina

- Hay que regresar al lugar de la excavación –dice Sakura levantándose

- Creo que primero… te vistes desayunamos y nos vamos –dice su papá

- Hay que avisarle a Tomoyo –Meiling

- Creo que ahora es la única que nos podrá acompañar –Fujitaka

Ya en el lugar de la excavación

- Usted nos dice porque lugar empezamos –dice Touya

Pues como tienen que estar caminando el único que puede verlo y escucharlo es él… todos siguen a Touya

Llegan al sitio donde había sido la avalancha el día anterior, todos tienen cuidado, Tomoyo desde luego que está filmando todo además que también les trajo trajes especiales a Sakura y Syaoran para que realizaran su trabajo

Ya los dos están listos a Syaoran no le gusta mucho eso de ponerse trajes pero como Tomoyo dice

- Cada vez que Sakura ha estado en aprietos y ha tenido un vestido mío siempre regresa con una gran sonrisa –Tomoyo

Y Syaoran estaba muy nervioso porque iba a tener que usar la magia que le había causado muchos problemas no hace mucho tiempo así que el usar un traje de Tomoyo le daba la esperanza de que todo saliera bien pues sabía que le iba a llevar bastante tiempo poder realizar el hechizo.

- No te preocupes amor, ya verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –le sonríe Sakura

- Gracias, amor –le sonríe Syaoran

- Aquí es –dice Touya pero nos va a costar trabajo quitar todas estas rocas

- Pues vamos a empezar –dice Yue

Kerberos va a empezar a empujar rocas

Cuando Sakura dice:

- Esperen un momento –Llama al báculo

LIBERATE –Sakura saca una carta y le dice

- CARTA SAKURA NECESITAMOS DE TUS PODERES… TIERRA -Aparece TIERRA y Sakura le dice

- Necesitamos que abras una cueva en este lugar… pero debes de tener cuidado de no dañar ningún HUESO o REGISTRO ANTIGUO DE CIVILIZACIÓN (Algo así como cuando apareció TIERRA en la serie que destruía todo menos los lugares donde había árboles)

TIERRA empezó a hacer temblar el suelo todos se asustaron un poco pues como era un temblor controlado… sabían que nada les iba a suceder… pero no dejaba de ser un temblor

Una gran cueva apareció frente a todos

- Esto es enorme –se sorprendió el señor Kinomoto

- Mejor será que empecemos a caminar… tenemos que encontrar los restos de este señor –dice Touya

Todos empiezan a seguirlo

Conforme van avanzando se ven vestigios muy antiguos de casa, calles, puestos de mercado, bueno se ve de todo, aunque era una aldea primitiva estaba muy bien organizada y en efecto todo estaba entre lava enterrado se ve que la historia que había dicho el anciano era verdad

Ya muy adentro en la cueva como medio kilómetro de profundidad Touya se detuvo, voltea y ve un lugar

En efecto ahí había restos humanos

- Estos son los restos de este Señor –dijo Touya

Sakura saca la carta ver y escuchar para seguir las indicaciones del anciano

- CARTA SAKURA MUESTRATE ANTE NOSOTROS VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura aparece el vidrio y ven al anciano

Este está muy triste al volver a ver los restos de lo que fue su aldea

- No se preocupe… va a ver como nosotros le vamos a poder ayudar –Sakura

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Lo primero es ver si pueden de alguna manera unir mis huesos para después yo introducirme en ellos y poder hacer la danza –Anciano

- Creo que aquí vas a poder poner en práctica tu magia Syaoran –dice Sakura

- Si… lo intentare –contesta Syaoran

- A ver si tu magia sirve para otra cosa que no sea jugar con ella -dice Touya

- Ya aprendí la lección… descuida… bueno necesito tocar los huesos y con eso voy a empezar a unir todo… esto tomara algo de tiempo –Syaoran

- No te preocupes tomate todo el tiempo que sea necesario mientras nosotros investigamos estas ruinas –dice el profesor

Que llevaba unas lámparas para alumbrar, Yue, Touya y Kero lo acompañan pues saben que hay registros antiguos de magia por los informes del anciano

Syaoran se sienta junto a los huesos

Las chicas están a su lado viendo al anciano

Desde luego que Tomoyo no ha dejado de filmar pues nunca ha grabado exclusivamente a Syaoran y esa era una muy buena oportunidad

Desde luego como sabía que esto iba a tomar tiempo llevaba bastantes pilas para la cámara y también bastantes cintas de video

Que Meiling se había ofrecido a cargar

- Bueno lo primero que tengo que hacer es tocar los huesos –Syaoran se acerca y los toca

- Ya está –Syaoran

Y ahora pasa sus manos sobre los hilos que llevo empieza a decir ciertos conjuros, los hilos empiezan a brillar

Sakura lo ve sorprendida

- ¡FUCIONA! –Sakura

- Claro que funciona… lo que no se es sí pueda unir todos los huesos… nunca antes lo he intentado… solo he practicado con personas vivas –Syaoran

Sakura se acerca y le da un beso

- No te preocupes veras que tú puedes hacerlo –le anima Sakura

Él sonríe, empieza a amarrar los hilos en sus dedos después de un buen rato dice:

- Vamos a ver si resulta –Syaoran

Se pone de pie dice un conjuro y todos los huesos empiezan a flotar

- LO LOGRASTE –Gritan las chicas felices de ver al esqueleto moverse

El grito sonó por toda la cueva llamando a atención de los demás que al escucharlas corrieron al lugar donde se encontraban

- Lo lograste –dicen sorprendidos

- Bueno y ahora que tenemos que hacer –pregunta Syaoran al fantasma

- Tenemos que ir afuera a la luz del sol… pintar un circulo que va a ser el lugar donde debo realizar el baile… lástima que ya todo está bajo la lava… porque teníamos un lugar especial donde realizábamos esa ceremonia –Anciano

- Por eso no se preocupe ese lugar lo tendrá –Sakura

Todos salen suben en la parte de arriba de la cueva Sakura llama a la carta CREATIVIDAD y empieza a escribir todo lo que el señor iba describiendo del lugar

Claro que el profesor y Yukito también estaban tomando nota de todo pues no todos los días tienen tanta información a la mano de una persona que vivió en esa época.

Sakura recrea todo el lugar según lo dicho por el anciano y de repente al aparecer todo, efectivamente todo era totalmente distinto.

Había una explanada… alrededor de ella unos templos y atrás unas chozas que era donde habitaban los aldeanos

Esta aldea se encontraba a los pies del volcán pero nadie se atrevía a subir al volcán pues para ellos era un dios que nunca había que molestar pues si se enojaba les iba a costar la vida a todos.

- Así era al lugar –dice sorprendido el anciano

- Bueno que tenemos que hacer –dice Syaoran con todos los hilos en sus manos y el esqueleto a un lado

- No te preocupes –el fantasma toma su esqueleto el cual al unirse a él toma la apariencia de un humano

-Ahora trata de moverme… yo me encargo de lo demás –Anciano

Syaoran empieza a mover sus dedos y el fantasma empieza a moverse

Syaoran sigue moviendo los dedos y el fantasma empieza a danzar y cantar

Después de un ratito de haber empezado la danza empiezan a salir pequeñas luces del subsuelo

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntan

- Son las almas de todos los que murieron aquí ese día –dice Kerberos

Todos están sorprendidos cuantas luces hay

Para la antigüedad de las ruinas era una aldea importante pues era una de las más habitadas en su tiempo

Después de un rato dejaron de salir luces, el anciano dejo el esqueleto

- Muchas gracias… joven… gracias a usted todo mi pueblo puede descansar en paz por fin –Anciano

- No fue nada –dice Syaoran sorprendido pues nunca se imaginó que podía usar su magia así y ayudar a muchas personas

- Gracias a todos por su ayuda… nos ayudaron a llegar bien al más allá… nunca los olvidaremos –se empieza a elevar el fantasma también en forma de luz, Syaoran lo observa pensativo

- ¡Syaoran lo lograste! –dice Sakura feliz abrazándolo

- Creo que tienes razón –sonríe Syaoran

- Nosotros nunca habíamos ayudado a tantos fantasmas a la vez –dice Sakura

- Pero todo esto lo hicimos todos en grupo –dice Syaoran

- Si pero si no hubieras hecho esa magia… no sé cómo hubiéramos podido hacer que bailara ese viejo ¿ves cómo la magia la puedes aprovechar para hacer cosas buenas? –dice Touya

Syaoran solo afirma con la cabeza

- Bueno ¿creo que es mejor que nos vallamos? pues deben de estar cansados por la magia que tuvieron que hacer –dice el profesor

- Si y además que esta noche me voy a quedar con ustedes –dice Tomoyo porque pasado mañana regresan y todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de platicar calmadamente todas

Syaoran se le queda viendo

- Lo siento pero esto es solo para mujeres –Tomoyo

Sakura solo ríe ¿qué piensa hacer su prima?

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, críticas, lo que quieran, se los agradecerá a ameliasalazar62 de hotmail o aquí abajo

Comentario: ¿de donde saque la idea de un volcán que exploto sin dejar rastros, ni avisos de que iba a explotar?

Pues de un documental que vi en el canal DISCOVERY donde sacaron en el estado de Washington, USA como una familia que se dirigía al volcán se paró en la carretera para filmar el volcán y como se estaban acercando a él, cuando todos estaban parados y la señora estaba filmando se vio como el volcán exploto dejando varios pueblas sepultados, escenas realmente impresionantes, pero que pueden suceder en cualquier momento

Hoy es lunes 19 de marzo de 2007 termino esta corrección 23:42 de la noche ahora lo subo

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 26 de febrero de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


End file.
